Rescue Me
by kmccartneyyyy
Summary: Loki kidnaps a young girl and violates her, intending to make her his queen as soon as he takes over Earth. A rescue mission begins. However, her feelings begin to change and she is taken into captivity for assisting Loki and all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, good people. I've now seen the Avengers three times – hopefully four this weekend! As I am completely, head over heels in love with Tom Hiddleston and his perfect smile, I have decided to start a story about Loki. This is slightly very AU, beginning with Loki interrupting the gala to take the curator's eyeball. While the Avengers are still trying to catch Loki, things will be out of order and bit stretched out. Okay? Okay. Thank you and enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Girl in Yellow.**

Eleanor mingled with the other guests, nodding and smiling weakly. She didn't understand a word of German – although she had picked up _ja_ and _nein_. The nineteen year old's mother had dragged her along to Stuttgart, Germany from their comfy home in London to a gala at some museum. Honestly, Eleanor had no idea what they were even there for since her mother explained it in German.

She kept drinking champagne, adjusting her pale yellow dress. She pulled it up to cover her cleavage, and then pulled it down to make sure no one could see up her dress. Eleanor kept toying with her dress, but finally, stood up straight and walked over to her mother, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor beneath her. Eleanor's mother was dressed in a black cocktail dress, pearls around her neck and diamonds on her wrist and ears. A ring was missing, however. Her parents had divorced when she was only ten.

Eleanor put her lips close to her mother's ear. "Is it almost time to go? I'm extremely bored."

Her mother laughed a false, but convincing laugh and turned to the people she was talking to. "Sie ist schon mϋde!" her mother chuckled and everyone else looked at Eleanor with grins on their pudgy faces. Eleanor smiled weakly back. She knew her mother was telling her new friends what had been whispered in her ear. "Sie ist bereit nach Hause zu gehen!"

Her daughter sighed. "Must you repeat everything I say to your friends?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip and finishing off her champagne.

"Oh, Eleanor, don't get upset," she replied, patting Eleanor's cheek lightly. The two looked awfully similar. The same blonde hair, except Eleanor's was longer and healthier. The daughter's face was lively and colorful and her blue eyes were not as dull as her mother's. They had the same heart shaped face and their front teeth were slightly big. "Enjoy yourself – we're at a _party_. Please, for my sake."

"Mother, I can't communicate with any of these people," she lowered her voice and frowned. "I've been wandering about by myself the whole night. I'm ready to leave."

"I am certainly not," her mother replied with a shrug. "This gala is an excellent way to show off my artwork. Now, for my sake, please just meet with people."

"I told you, mother, I don't know German! How am I supposed to meet people? They're all four times my age, anyway."

Eleanor's mother chuckled and turned to her friends again. "Meine Tochter brilliant!" Eleanor smiled and curtseyed at the German's and went off, looking at the different pieces of art in the museum. There were a few statues, some paintings of her mother's, and some artwork that Eleanor thought a five year old could have created.

"This isn't art," she muttered, looking at a small statue made of wire. She circled it and shook it off, sighing loudly. "It's a mess."

Eleanor walked away from the art and out into the fresh, summer air. She headed over towards a fountain, which spewed out clear water from the mouths of what looked like ancient gods. She sat down on the short wall that kept the water in and rested her head on her hand, looking up to the museum. String music was emanating from the inside. The lights lit up the streets of the dark German city and Eleanor had absolutely no desire to leave her perch and return to the dreadfully boring party.

Trapped in a life of rich and elegant parties, private jets, and loneliness, Eleanor definitely felt disillusioned by the stylish and incredible life she and her mother lived. Destined to marry her mother's friend's oldest son and expected to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an artist of some sort, she wanted nothing more than to have somebody exciting take her away and show her how different and fun life could be. Danger appealed to her – being a rebel and worrying her mother. Changing her extravagant image into one of independence and coolness. Yes, that's what she wanted. A different life. One that didn't force Eleanor to wear small dresses or attend foreign parties or drink the best champagne.

Eleanor adjusted her dress once more and stood up. She seemed to glow in the dim light, but there was no one to admire her. She liked it better that way, anyway.

A crease appeared on her forehead as she felt vibrations below her feet. Suddenly, the music had stopped. There were screams coming from inside the museum and people began to run out of the building and down the stairs. Eleanor ran up the stairs, running into several people, trying find her mother. As she walked in, she called out for her mother, but as she looked ahead, all she saw was a man in garish clothing removing an eyeball from the curator. Sickened, Eleanor clutched her stomach and felt her knees go weak as vomit rose in her throat. She could already smell a horrible scent – someone must have already vomited.

The man looked up at saw Eleanor, an evil smirk on his face. When he saw her, his grin fell and Eleanor backed away, running out the doors and nearly tumbling down the marble staircase.

"Mother!" she cried, pushing through the crowd of people. They had stopped for some reason. "Mother, where are you? _Mother_!"

She gasped and looked up. The man she had just seen was standing in front of her, looking down at all of the people. She turned and tried to escape, but the man appeared again. Surrounded by the man, she took a good look at him as the real man was approaching them slowly.

Equipped with a double horned helmet, he carried what looked like a boomerang and a spear morphed together. It was glowing. His armor had touches of green and gold on it and his large boots seemed to shake the Earth as he took yet another step. He was slender and thin, his jaw line prominent and his thin lips frowning.

"_Kneel to me_!" he screamed and everyone hesitated, but after repeating it, everyone got to their knees. Eleanor looked around, trying to find her mother among the large crowd, but she couldn't find her. Hoping to god that her mother was still alive, Eleanor kneeled before the man, trembling violently. "You need to be ruled," the man told them all. "Ruled by someone like me."

He looked around and Eleanor looked up at him, catching his eye. She quickly looked back down and closed her eyes.

He had to have her. The girl in yellow. She was a mortal, but she was beautiful. She had what it took to be his Queen. They could rule together. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something drawing him to her. He smirked and looked around, disappearing into thin air.

She heard gasps and when she opened her eyes, the man had disappeared. Everyone was beginning to stand up, brushing themselves off and hugging their families. People were crying and Eleanor looked around, but before she could call out, someone had wrapped their arm around her waist. She let out a loud scream and looked up. The strange man had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her. He held up his spear and blasted citizens out of the way, all while holding onto Eleanor tightly.

Tears had begun to fall from her eyes. "Please! Please, put me down! _Please_!" she cried, looking for her mother. "Please, I'll do anything! Let me go, please!"

There was a horrible scream. "_Eleanor_!"

"Mother!" Eleanor shouted back. "Please, let me go, please, please, please!" She struggled in his grip, trying to scratch and slap him, but nothing worked. She attempted to kick him, but his armor was too strong and she ended up hurting herself. "Leave me alone! I promise I won't do anything! I won't call the police! _Please,_ I'm begging you!"

"Stay still, girl!" the man yelled in her ear. "Stay still!"

Eleanor looked up at him and saw that he was looking off into the distance, holding his spear up. She reached up and slapped him in the face and he grunted, not retracting his arm from her waist. He growled and shook her. While distracted, Loki suffered a knee to the groin and he moaned, letting the girl go.

She pushed through the crowd, but Loki shook his head and grinned, still throbbing in the place where she had just hurt him. Loki teleported right in front of her – Eleanor backed up, but realized that there was yet another Loki behind her. He kept cloning himself, surrounding her and, crying, dropped to her knees, surrendering. He bent down and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and pulling Eleanor close to him. Looking down into her eyes, he smiled grimly.

"We must go quickly," he said quietly, ignoring the screaming group of people before him. "I fear that they'll be here soon for me."

"Who?" Eleanor asked, panicked. "Go where? Please, put me down and I swear I'll –"

The man looked down at her and didn't reply. Eleanor felt her stomach twist and the world around her darken. Her head began to throb, but the arm around her did not flinch. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself spinning and she moaned, feeling quite sick. Upon opening her eyes, she found herself in another room - what seemed to be an old, abandoned house. It was nice on the inside, she had to admit, but it seemed as though no one had lived there for years.

Eleanor turned to him. "Who are you?" she asked quietly, wiping her eyes dry of tears. However, the tears would not stop falling. She was shaking violently and the man stepped away from her.

"I am Loki of Asgard," he told her confidently. She raised a thin eyebrow.

"You're bloody insane," she replied, breathing heavily. "There's no such place as Asgard!"

Loki turned around quickly, holding his spear to her throat and gritting his teeth. "Don't you dare speak to a God that way!" Eleanor whimpered and Loki withdrew his weapon, turning away from her. "And you, my pretty, will be my Queen when I rule this pathetic world."

Eleanor shook her head, too afraid to speak. She had never been so scared in her life. There, standing before her, was a so called "god" of "Asgard". She had definitely never learned about a placed called Asgard during her days in school and she knew of no one who dressed the way he did.

Loki's outfit seemed to melt off his body suddenly. It changed effortlessly, transforming into a long trench coat with less gold and much more green. Eleanor took a step backwards, but Loki shook his head and caught up with her, touching her face. "Tell me," he said, running his thumb over her cheekbone. He tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She swallowed loudly and tried to take a step back, but Loki wouldn't allow her. "Your name, little human."

"E – E – Eleanor," she stammered quietly as a mouse.

"Eleanor of Earth," he repeated. Her name rolled off his tongue. He liked the way it sounded and he smiled slightly. "My Queen."

"I won't be your Queen," she breathed.

Loki scoffed. "You wait here," he said softly. "I'll be back. Don't even think about leaving. I am locking you inside and if you break down the door…" He grinned and Eleanor knew there was something wrong with his smile. "Bombs will go off."

Loki sighed and chuckled to himself, opening and closing the door of the bedroom. The click of the loud rang in Eleanor's head and she stood in the same spot for a few minutes. She hadn't heard Loki leave, but he probably had teleported.

Finally, tired of standing, Eleanor fell onto the large, green bed and began to sob. Where had Loki even gone? Had he gone to kill her mother? Had he already killed her? Eleanor wondered what was to become of her. What did he mean 'Queen'? She didn't want to be a Queen! And certainly not Loki's Queen! Was Loki going to kill her if she spoke out against him? He couldn't possibly be a god, but how else was she supposed to explain the teleportation and the spear that he carried?

There was no way to escape. There were no windows in the room, only a single light hanging from the ceiling which illuminated the room. The door was locked and there was a bomb ticking on the other side, waiting for her to attempt to break the door down. She didn't want to die, but she sure as hell didn't want to stay with Loki.

Eleanor stood up, walking into the large bathroom and flipping the light on. She didn't even have any clothes. How was she supposed to live? Hadn't Loki thought any of this through? Of course not. He seemed daft to her, in all honesty.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her hair – once pinned up in a tight bun – had fallen and loose strands of hair fell to her shoulders. She undid her hair and it fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face was whiter than usual. Probably from the teleporting. Or the fact she had been kidnapped by a god.

Leaving the bathroom, she sat back down on the bed and took off her high heels. She sat there for a while, just staring straight ahead and thinking. Was Loki going to bring her back to Asgard? Or was he really going to try and rule Earth?

Eleanor began to cry again and felt herself become dizzy.

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Eleanor felt soft lips on the corner of her mouth and she smiled slightly, still half asleep. She had absolutely no memory of Loki kidnapping her. She had forgotten where she was. All she knew was that there were wonderful lips touching her lips.

The bed she was laying in shifted and her blue eyes fluttered open, meeting Loki's. Immediately, she froze. Fear took over her body as Loki smiled down at her, running his fingers through her hair. "My darling," he whispered, kissing her again. Eleanor refused to kiss him back, refused to open her mouth, refused to do anything. She clenched her fists by her side and tightened her lips. Loki placed soft kissing all over her face, taking her wrists and pulling her to sit up straight.

Still in her party dress, she trembled as Loki touched her waist with one hand, his other hand pressed against her back. His finger trailed down her spine, finally resting against the top of her dress where the zipper began.

Eleanor turned her head so Loki couldn't touch her lips, but he didn't seem to mind. "Stop," she breathed. "Please, stop."

"Oh, Eleanor," he said silkily. "Eleanor of Earth – you're my Queen. You are _mine_ now."

She held her chin up and shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "I am no one's."

Loki laughed quietly to himself. "Don't anger me, Eleanor."

But she continued stupidly, not quite understanding the amount of danger she was in. "I will never be your Queen, nor will I ever belong to you in any way."

Loki's hand on her waist moved to her shoulder quickly and he squeezed hard. She whimpered and Loki gritted his teeth. "How dare you," he whispered in her ear. "How dare you speak to me like that. A God. A _King_."

His hand had gradually moved to her neck, holding it firmly. With his other hand, he began to unzip her dress. Eleanor squirmed, shouting and kicking at him. "_No_!" she screamed, tears falling down her eyes. "_No_! Loki!"

A slight growl sounded from the back of his throat. "I quite like the way you say my name," he purred.

Eleanor shuddered. The zipper had reached the bottom of her dress and to absolutely no avail, Eleanor was still trapped. There was no escaping – no way of getting out of this situation – so with a stream of tears down her cheeks, she hardly fought it. Loki's hand ran up her thigh, soon reaching the hem of her dress and he began to pull it up.

Her dress was lifted up over her head and she was left in her underwear and bra. She felt too exposed and Loki took her body in. The subtle curves of her body, the way her breasts rose and fell with each deep, heavy breaths she took, the violent shaking of her body.

"Please," she begged again, but Loki ignored her pleas.

Loki smirked and pressed his lips to her temple. She closed her eyes and felt him wipe away her tears with his thumb.

She swallowed loudly and waited for the pain to overtake her.

* * *

"Director Fury!" Steve Rogers led the group down the long hallway of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s airship down to where the director was standing. Behind Steve was a woman of about forty – blonde and blue eyed and crying.

"What is it, Cap?" Nick Fury asked, flipping through maps of Germany. Frustrated, he crumpled them up and threw them aside, sighing loudly.

"When we arrived, Loki was gone," Steve explained. "But we did find someone." He stepped out of the way to reveal the woman behind him. The rest of the Avengers watched her trembling body observe him. Nick Fury examined her closely with his exposed eye. "She claims that Loki kidnapped her daughter."

Nick Fury scoffed. "He kidnapped your daughter? I don't understand what Loki would want with a human girl."

"You have to believe me," the woman sobbed, falling to her knees before Nick Fury and clutching his coat. "He came and took her. He disappeared into thin air with her and I have absolutely no idea where she is – you simply _must_ find her, I beg of you! I'll do anything!"

"Please stand, Ms. - ?"

"Bennett. Ms. Bennett," she cried softly, her bottom lip quivering. "You just have to save her, Mr. Fury. I will be forever in your debt!"

"If she really was taken by Loki, she is probably dead by now," Nick Fury replied calmly. Ms. Bennett stood up and cried harder. Bruce caught her and held her tightly, trying to calm her down. "There may not be much we can do for your daughter."

"Hold on, Director Fury," Steve argued. "If what Ms. Bennett is saying is true, then you're just going to let her daughter die at Loki's hand? She's a prisoner of war now and where I come from, we did whatever we could to rescue them!"

Everyone glanced quickly at Thor. "This is so unlike my brother," Thor said to himself. "He always thinks himself above mortals. It is strange that he has kidnapped one. A young girl, too."

"Oh, please, you'll save her, right?" Ms. Bennett pleaded once more.

"I'm sorry, Director Fury," Tony added. "But I just won't let Loki get away with a lovely young lady. I say we find her."

"He's looking for something to distract us with," Nick Fury stated angrily. "He's trying to divert our attention. The girl is just going to lead us astray."

"You don't know that!" Steve protested. "You have no idea what's going through Loki's mind! I'm going to help find Ms. Bennett's daughter."

"You have no idea where Loki is at the moment," replied the director coldly. "I say we leave the girl. If we find Loki, the girl might be with him. If not, then…"

"Then what? You're going to just let her die?" Tony asked.

Ms. Bennett broke into loud sobs. "My Eleanor! My beautiful Eleanor!"

Bruce stroked her hair. "We'll find your Eleanor, Ms. Bennett," he promised her. "I say we begin in Germany. I doubt Loki has gone far."

"Can't we track Agent Barton?" Steve asked. "If we track him, he'll lead us to Loki, right?"

"Not necessarily," Tony answered. "Loki probably has Clint off doing all kinds of dirty work while Loki stays as home with Eleanor doing God knows what – sorry, Ms. Bennett."

She sniffed and nodded.

"He's going to be in a largely populated city," Bruce shrugged. "If he wants to rule the human race, he'll have to start in a city with a lot of people, yeah?"

"New York City," Steve nodded.

Nick Fury threw his hands up. "You're already distracted by this girl!" he yelled. "Listen to me and listen to me good – plenty of people have already died because of Loki and I don't know why you're all so intent on finding this girl!"

"Have a heart," Bruce sighed.

"We must save this woman's daughter from the clutches of my brother," Thor spoke up. "Whatever he is doing with her is not good. If I know anything about him, he likes to play with his food before eating it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Rescue Mission.**

Eleanor was naked.

To her right, Loki was sleeping, his back to her and his body moving consistently as he breathed lightly. Tears fell down her cheeks as she rolled over, facing away from the god beside her. He had changed the sheets of the bed, at least, so she wouldn't have to sleep in a small pool of her own blood. Eleanor must have blacked out after a few minutes because she could hardly remember what happened after Loki had gotten her completely naked.

She wondered how long she was going to be there. She wondered how long it was going to be until she was dead. She wondered how many more times that Loki was planning on violating her against her will. She wouldn't be able to take that much longer. It hurt her. It made her sore. She couldn't move without hurting. She was emotionally drained, not just physically.

She wondered about her mother and what she was doing. She wondered what her mother was doing to try to find her. Was her mother trying to find her at all? It was no use. No one would be able to rescue her from Loki.

Eleanor sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, curled up underneath the blankets as far away from Loki as she could get. She scooted to the edge of the bed, not wanting any part of her body to touch his. But she hadn't been very smooth because she heard Loki move behind her.

"Come back, you minx," he murmured, touching her waist. Loki pulled her to him and she whimpered quietly, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Shh." He placed a kiss just behind her ear and she shuddered.

With Loki's arm wrapped securely around her body, there was no way she could sleep now. His cold skin was pressed against hers and terrified her.

She figured she laid there awake for about four hours. She could not fall asleep with Loki touching her. She hated it. She hated the feel of his skin pressing up against her back. She hated the feel of his lips on her own lips. She hated the feel of his hot breath on her ear. She hated lying in the same bed with the man. Eleanor had to get out of there fast.

Come morning, Loki allowed her to shower. She hesitated in standing up out of bed. Given, he had seen her naked the night before, but she wasn't comfortable with the idea at all. She hardly spoke. It was like she had gone mute. She was too scared to say anything because she was too scared of dealing with the consequences of saying something wrong.

Finally, she spoke. "I have no clothes."

"No matter," Loki waved her off impatiently, his voice smooth like silk. "I _am_ a skilled magician, I'll have you know. Have you forgotten that I am a god?" Eleanor stood up to walk to the bathroom and Loki smirked as he watched her. "I like you without clothes, anyway."

Eleanor blushed and speed walked the rest of the way to the bathroom. She shut the door, locking it, but knew it would do no good since he could easily open the door with 'magic.' She stepped into the shower quickly and turned the water on. Eleanor felt relieved and relaxed as the hot water hit her back.

She felt hands on her hips and she jumped, screaming. Eleanor backed into the wall. Loki had teleported into the shower with her and his hair was flattening, sticking to his face. She covered up her chest and attempted to cross her legs, but there was no hiding anything from Loki. He stepped forward and grabbed her face, kissing her cheek softly.

"Stop," she breathed, her voice shaking. "L – Loki, s – s- s – stop."

He did not reply. He didn't seem to hear her. Eleanor closed her eyes and let him touch her and kiss her. There was no getting out of it, no matter what she tried.

* * *

"This rescue mission is a-go," Tony announced to the rest of the Avengers. Ms. Bennett stood in the corner of the room, admiring all the different test tubes and blueprints. The computers and technology were ridiculously high tech – nothing she had ever seen before. "Eleanor Bennett will be out of Loki's hands and right into ours within no time."

"Where to, then?" Steve asked, looking over Tony's shoulder at the map he had set down on the table. "Wait a second… we're not going to New York City?"

"We should look around Germany first!" Tony snapped in the Captain's face. "That's where he took her from, so it only makes sense." He sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Is that alright with you, Ms. Bennett? It makes sense, correct?"

She nodded weakly. Thor looked at her and she backed further into the wall, quite intimidated by the size of his biceps. "I doubt my brother has gone far," Thor told them all. "I believe he would expect us to look in bigger cities. He thinks us all fools."

Tony scoffed. "Doesn't he realize who he's dealing with?"

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and thought. "Fine, fine, that makes sense," he sighed. "Let's say we actually find this girl – Eleanor. How do we get her? I mean, Loki's probably got plenty of people or things or whatever tracking her every move. If we take her while he's not there, then we'll lead Loki right back here to the ship."

Tony rolled his map back up and looked Bruce directly in the eyes. He smiled smugly. "Look, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"No, no, no, no, no," Bruce said quickly. "We have to have a plan. Without a plan, this rescue mission is completely pointless."

"We're a pair of geniuses and we've got some muscle heads coming along for the ride. Why do we need a plan?" Tony asked, shrugging.

"Because if Eleanor is still alive, we can't let her die," Bruce retorted.

"I do not mean to hurt your feelings," Thor said quickly to Ms. Bennett. "But my brother is not fond of mortals. I highly doubt she's still alive."

"Then we recover the body," Steve told them sternly. "To make sure she's dead. If we just assume she's dead without finding the body, then we'll never know for sure."

"_Fine_," Tony growled. "We'll come up with a plan. But I have a plan – we look around in every shitty building around Germany and see if Loki is hiding there."

"He has an army," Thor reminded them. "I hardly think he will just be hiding in some abandoned building."

"Where else would he be? In the middle of nowhere?" questioned Tony. "He's not going to travel around with all his little minions. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Thor sneered at the billionaire.

Tony clapped his hands together. "Unless anyone else has any other plans, then I guess we're just going to knock on all the doors in Germany."

"_That_ is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Bruce chuckled darkly. "Listen, we can't do that. This is a horrible plan."

"Then you come up with something, genius," Tony hissed. "At least I _have_ a plan."

Steve crossed his arms. "Which you thought up in about five seconds."

"Director Fury would never let us do this, you know," Bruce said again – mostly to himself.

"If he tells us not to do it, we tell him to 'piss off'," Tony answered. "Fair enough? Now – when exactly are we going to carry this mission out?"

"Soon," Thor said immediately. "Before Loki has time to seriously damage the girl."

There was a small cough and everyone turned to Ms. Bennett, who was cowering in fear in the corner of the room still. She had cleared her throat. When she spoke to the group of arguing men, her voice was shaky and quiet. "What happened to my daughter? What happened to my Eleanor? What is going on?"

"Ma'am, I promise you, you don't have to worry," Steve assured her. "We're the good guys."

"Loki is my brother," Thor continued. "A god of Asgard. He wants to rule Earth and we have been given the especially difficult task of stopping him."

Ms. Bennett shook her head, her blue eyes watering. "What are you people?"

"Geniuses?" Tony suggested, looking at the other men. "Perhaps – superheroes?"

"Superheroes…" Ms. Bennett repeated under her breath. She glanced at Thor's broad shoulders and the bulging biceps. There seemed to be nothing different with the other three and she gave them all a very confused look. "There are no such things as superheroes. There are no such things as gods of Asgard. There is no such place."

"But there _is_ such a place," Thor nodded his head eagerly.

"Look, I'd show you what I can do if I could," Bruce told Ms. Bennett calmly. "But I don't think it'd be wise to show off in such a small room."

Tony clapped a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Don't get him angry or else this ship is going down."

"What?" Ms. Bennett squeaked.

Tony looked Bruce over, who had turned away and was busying himself with an experiment he had started earlier that day. "Perhaps you'll see another day." He cleared his throat. "We're going to rescue your daughter, Ms. Bennett, we promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

Once Eleanor had gotten out of the shower, Loki showed her to the bed again and ravished her there, leaving her crying and naked. He then, with a wave of his fingers, provided Eleanor with a set of clothes, which appeared on her within seconds. They seemed like silk; whatever she was wearing was very nice. It was a green nightgown and he had given her everything she needed in order to feel comfortable. She had to admit, the nightgown was nice to sleep in.

Eleanor laid in bed, underneath the covers, her eyes closed. But she wasn't sleeping. In fact, she was wide awake. Loki was pacing back and forth before the bed and he caught her looking at him. She blushed and looked away.

"They'll be coming soon," he muttered. "They'll be knocking on every damn door in the country soon."

She wanted to ask who, but she didn't want to strike a conversation with him.

"We've got to get out of here."

She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go anywhere else with Loki.

"They'll be coming not only for me, but for you as well, my darling," he groaned. "And I will not let them take you from me." He paced quickly back and forth for a bit more and Eleanor watched him carefully. "You and I will make a great team, Eleanor."

She shut her eyes again. Eleanor could feel Loki climbing into bed next to her and she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her to him. Although she wasn't shaking half as badly as the first night, she was still afraid of him. She didn't know what he could do – she wasn't sure what powers Loki possessed.

Eleanor could tell Loki was frustrated or angry or upset or something. He wasn't his normal self because his hand only rested lightly on her waist and he was breathing heavily through his nose. But she dared not speak. She didn't ask if anything was wrong. She didn't ask who was coming for them. She could only hope that the people chasing after him would save her.

"We shall leave tomorrow," Loki whispered and chills ran down her spine as his breath hit the back of her neck. She pulled the blankets around her tighter and swallowed. "Before they find us."

Eleanor had finally built up the courage to speak. She had to know. She wanted to know so badly. "Who?" she stuttered.

Loki scoffed. "My brother and his foolish, pathetic, mortal friends." He paused. "I am more than positive they are looking for not only me, but you, as well."

It was incredible how easy it was to ask a simple question and receive a response so quickly. Eleanor sighed a huge sigh of relief. It wasn't that Loki was mean to her – he was just forceful, ignored her pleas, and he gave her absolutely no privacy. But she had no bruises or cuts or injuries on her body due to him and he had not shouted at her. He only had taken the one thing she had left to give. He had taken her innocence without consent. It scarred her emotionally, lying in bloodstained sheets. She was embarrassed and ashamed.

She tried to wriggle out of Loki's hold, but he just held onto her tighter. "Stay still," he told her quietly.

She complied reluctantly.

Eleanor was exhausted, but did not want to sleep. There was absolutely no way she could sleep peacefully in Loki's arms. It could never happen. She would feel too guilty if she slept next to him. She would feel like she committed a dirty deed or a sin.

At that point, she didn't care. She shut her eyes and fell asleep almost right away.

* * *

"Es wurde ein Licht in diesem Fenster ein paar Tagen," reported the police officer.

"He says a light has been on in that window for a few days," Bruce translated for Tony, Steve, and Thor.

"Well, ask him who lives there," Steve suggested.

Bruce turned to the police man. "Er – wer wohnt da?"

"Niemand. Dass Haus ist schon seit Jahren aufgegeben worden. Die Stromversorgung unterbrochen wurde fϋr einige Jahre geschlossen."

"He says the house has been abandoned for a long time and the power has been off for a few years," Bruce said. "Do you think it's him?"

"Loki is a skilled magician," Thor reminded them. "It may be him conjuring a light by magic."

The four looked up at the window. There wasn't a light on, but the sun was rising, so whoever was inside was most likely asleep. Tony looked at Bruce again. "Ask if he's seen anyone leaving that house."

"Haben Sie schon einmal jemanden gesehen, der das Haus verlassen?"

The police man looked skeptically at them. "Ist etwas los?"

"He wants to know what's going on," Bruce told them worriedly. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just say 'thank you'," Tony answered quickly. "We'll investigate on our own."

"Danke," Bruce muttered and the police man walked away, glancing at the four over his shoulder. The men were all looking up at the window and Bruce pursed his lips. "I think they're up there."

"And if it isn't?" Steve asked.

"We've searched every old abandoned house in the damn city," Tony grumbled. "If they aren't here, we're going to back to the ship and we can try a different day."

He began to walk to the building. The door leading into it was boarded up and he pulled at it, but it wouldn't budge. He turned to Thor. "Leave it to me," Thor told them and he ripped the wood from the doorframe. "Tony – you and Bruce stay here."

"No offense," began Steve. "But there isn't much you can do without your suit, Tony, and Bruce – well…"

"We'll keep watch," Bruce agreed and Steve followed Thor into the building. "This better be the right house."

"I thought it would take less time to find them," Tony admitted.

"Did you think Loki was going to dangle her right in front of you?" Bruce snapped. "Everyone knew finding Loki would be difficult."

"I suppose I've underestimated him. Ah well," he shrugged. "I like a challenge."

* * *

Eleanor had woken up and Loki wasn't in bed. She had no idea what he was doing during the mornings. She could only guess. She figured he was out training his army or something – he had spoken about his minions quite a few times before falling asleep.

He talked to himself often.

Laying in bed with her nightgown on, she noticed that Loki had folded up her party dress from a few nights before and placed it at the foot of the bed. Her undergarments were placed on top, not as neatly folded. When he had magically summoned her new clothes, he had been sure to give her a – for lack of a better word, _sexier_ – set of undergarments.

Tears began to flood her eyes and she let out a loud sob. Was she to be trapped there forever?

There was suddenly a loud bang and voices outside her door. She crawled under her covers, not quite understanding why she felt safe under the same blankets she had been violated under.

"You idiot!" hissed an unfamiliar voice. "Suppose Loki's in there and you're out here making all this noise!"

A deeper voice spoke. "I didn't see the last step!"

"Shut up!"

"Help!" Eleanor shouted. "He isn't here! Please!" Someone had placed their hand on the doorknob, but she stopped them. "If you open the door, a bomb will go off – that's what he told me –"

The door opened and she waited for an explosion, but nothing came. "What bomb?" one man said, raising an eyebrow.

Eleanor looked up and searched the ground outside, but alas, there was nothing. Loki had lied to keep her inside the bedroom. She could have left the first night, but she believed him. She was angry at herself for being so stupid! Eleanor looked up and her eyes widened. Standing before her was a huge man with blonde hair and his arms the size of tree trunks; the other seemed rather normal. His hair was parted to the side and combed smoothly. His button down shirt was tucked into his khaki pants and she shook her head.

"You've come to rescue me?" she asked quietly.

"Your mother –"

"My mother asked you?" she smiled hugely.

The men looked her over. "Have you got any other clothes?" asked the smaller man.

"No – well, yes – I have a dress – but this is much more comfortable –"

"Where is Loki?" asked the large god-like man. Eleanor debated grabbing her dress and shoes, but she decided against it. She would leave them here – she wanted to rid the memory of that night from her brain.

"He isn't here. He's been gone for the past few mornings. He hasn't told me where he's been going."

"Let's get you out of here before he gets back," said the small man, taking her hand and pulling her towards the door. "Come on. This was surprisingly easier than I thought. Tony will be proud that his plan worked –"

Eleanor screamed as hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the man. She squirmed. "No!" she cried, kicking and punching the man holding her.

"Loki, put her down!" said the bigger man.

"Thor," Loki said smugly and Eleanor knew he was smirking. "I knew you would come to find me, Brother. And you brought a friend – a human, I assume?"

"Just as human as Eleanor is!" the man named 'Thor' replied angrily. He raised a clenched fist and swung at Loki; Loki threw Eleanor to the ground as Thor's fist hit his brother's chest right where Eleanor's head had just been. Loki fell to the ground, panting, and he slowly stood up. Thor wrapped a thick hand around Loki's throat and threw him back down to the ground. Loki disappeared into the air and everyone looked around.

"Come on," the other man said, grabbing Eleanor's hands and helping her off the ground. Her heart was racing. "Let's go –"

"No you _don't_!" Loki's voice rang through her ears and she felt his hand wrap around her ankle, pulling her away from the man yet again. Loki gathered Eleanor in his arms and Thor grabbed onto Eleanor's arm.

"You disappear," Thor told Loki. "I go with you, too, and I will take out your army."

"Fine," snarled Loki. "Take the girl." He pushed her away and Eleanor fell into Thor's arms. He held her tightly and she was terrified, burying her face in his chest. "Just know this, Eleanor of Earth – I _will_ find you."

Disappearing into thin air once more, Thor sensed he was gone for good – if not for a little while.

"Eleanor," Thor mumbled and she looked up into his face. She was crying. "We will be keeping you safe."

"Where? With my mother? Loki won't find me, will he?"

"We'll explain everything once we get back," the nameless man told her, holding the bedroom door open. "Let's get you out of here first."


	3. Chapter 3

****Hi, guys! I really appreciate all the reviews I've received. I'm so glad people are reading this (: But I just want to thank all of my dear readers, not just for this story, but for every story I've written. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Chapter 3: S.H.I.E.L.D.**

When Thor brought Eleanor out into the city street, she was nearly blinded by the sunlight. While she was only in captivity for two days, she felt like she had been gone for months. Upon looking around, she noticed that Loki had not taken her far. The museum he had kidnapped her from was only a few blocks away and the hotel she and her mother planned to stay at was closer than that.

Two men leaped towards Thor and began to talk quickly. Eleanor jumped and was even more scared than she had been a few minutes ago. "This is her? This is Eleanor?" asked one.

"I am positive," Thor replied, nodding his head. "Loki had come back for her."

"And he just let you have her?" the other man asked skeptically.

"Something like that," answered Thor.

"Put me down," she said suddenly to Thor and he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have shoes."

"It's alright, I can walk."

"I assure you, we are not here to kidnap you," Thor said.

Tears were filling her eyes and she stamped her foot on the ground, instantly regretting it. The bottom of her foot surged with pain, but she said nothing. "I was just kidnapped by a – a 'god' and was violated in every way! And then you guys come to take me away to only God knows where and I don't even know who you are – you _claim_ to be the good guys, but how do I know you aren't working with Loki? How do I know you're really taking me back to my mother? You haven't explained anything!"

"I know that we owe you a huge explanation," said the other nameless man who had helped rescue her. "But it'd be better to get you out of here first and out of Loki's reach. We promise that once we get back to the ship, we'll tell you everything you want to know. Is that fair, Eleanor?"

She looked around at all four men surrounding her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Not knowing exactly what to say, she simply nodded.

* * *

About a mile outside of town, there was emptiness. It seemed like a vast desert, but with a bit more grass. Eleanor looked around, not wanting to walk anymore, but she didn't dare ask Thor to carry her again. She held onto the other rescuer's arm, shaking slightly.

"Where are we going?" she whispered to him.

"Our ship is a bit that way," he pointed to the left of them and they all sighed in relief. Eleanor squinted, but didn't see a ship at all. "You'll be safe there. Your mom is waiting for you."

"Did she ask you to come rescue me?" Eleanor smiled weakly, wanting nothing more than to hug her mother and never let go. "How did she find you?"

"We arrived at the museum shortly after Loki had left with you," the man explained. "Most people had already run away, but your mother was still there and she explained to us what happened, although I couldn't really understand most of what she was saying because she was crying so hard."

Eleanor swallowed. A large ship came into view, seeming to form before their eyes from nothing. "Seems like they've figured out finally how to work the invisibility on that thing," said one man from behind her. "We've only had to remind them a thousand times."

"This is our humble abode for the next few days – er – or until we capture Loki," the man beside Eleanor said to her. Thor had climbed the ramp into the ship first and the two men she hadn't yet met formally followed him. "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Oh," Eleanor held out her hand and smiled slightly, shaking his hand. He had an awfully firm grip. "Eleanor Bennett."

"Yeah," he laughed quietly. "I know."

"Oh, right." She blushed and Steve gently ushered her onto the ship. She looked up and gasped.

Inside was fantastic. Computers were everywhere, but not computers like she was used to. They were transparent and touch screen and futuristic. Not only that, but around her were tables full of test tubes and blueprints and maps and chemicals. She stared in awe at everything. "What is this place…" she said quietly, her blue eyes wide with shock. She turned to the four men smiling at her. "Where am I? Who are you? Where is my mother? Do I get answers now?"

"We're with an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D.," said the one man. "I'm a scientist – Bruce Banner. And this is Tony Stark."

"I've never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Eleanor shook her head.

"Most people haven't," Tony told her quickly. "Basically, we were recruited by these guys to defeat Loki."

"No, no, no, no, no," Eleanor said, shaking her head quicker now. "That won't be possible. Loki is like a – a god of some sort – he's got these magic powers –" She wiggled her fingers to imitate casting a spell. "You won't be able to defeat him unless you've got superpowers."

The four men simply smiled at her and her jaw dropped.

"Superpowers…" she repeated to herself. She shook her head again and laughed. "Superpowers and superheroes aren't real!" They all stared at her and cocked their eyebrows. Eleanor's stomach churned. "This must be a dream – what exactly…?"

"You'll see soon enough," Steve told her with a smile.

Eleanor's heart was beating rapidly. She looked around her again and closed her tries, trying to stop the room from spinning. "Where is my mother?" she asked them quietly.

"Perhaps you should lie down…" Bruce began. "You look pale."

"No, I'm fine," she protested, holding out her hand to keep him from coming any closer. "Where is she?"

"I'll show you," Steve said, stepping towards her and Eleanor nodded. He placed a hand on the small of her back and she remembered that she was still wearing a nightgown. Her face turned a deep red and she followed Steve through a long and winding set of hallways, eventually stopping outside a room. "How long will you be?"

"I'm not sure," Eleanor told him, looking up into his face.

"I'll be waiting outside here," Steve told her, motioning towards the door. "We already told your mother everything she wanted to know. Once you're done, come out here and the four of us will answer your questions. After that, we'll show you to your room and you won't have to worry about Loki anymore."

"Okay," she squeaked. "I won't be long, then."

"Take your time, Eleanor."

Eleanor pushed open the door to the bedroom and Steve heard the mother scream as she shut the door. Ms. Bennett jumped off her bed and with tears already falling down her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck and nearly choked her. Eleanor hugged her tightly, sobbing.

"I thought you were gone for good," her mother cried in her ear. "They said they thought you might have been dead. I was so worried about you! Are you hurt?" She held her daughter out at arm's length and looked her up and down. "What are you wearing? What did he do to you?"

"I – I'm not hurt," Eleanor replied, searching her arms for a bruise or cut, but finding nothing. "Loki – he – he gave me this to wear – and he – he –" She burst into tears again and her mother, completely understanding what she was trying to say, held her daughter close and kissed her forehead over and over again.

"My beautiful daughter," she whispered, stroking Eleanor's hair. "You're safe. You're here now. I won't let him touch you again."

Eleanor was no fool. She knew that her mother couldn't protect her from Loki, but it was the thought that counted. Eleanor pulled away from her mother's embrace and wiped her eyes. "Are these people really the good guys?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Ms. Bennett nodded. "They'll tell you everything you need to know, love."

"We're safe here?"

"Completely safe. There is no need for you to worry, Eleanor." Ms. Bennett placed a hand on her daughter's cheek and Eleanor nuzzled into her palm. "I love you. I'm so glad I've got you back."

"I love you, too, mother."

"Now," her mother continued, holding her shoulders and smiling. "Go talk to the boys and they'll explain everything to you. I'll be here when you return."

Eleanor nodded and smiled, wiping her eyes again and hugging her mother. Ms. Bennett kissed her cheek. Eleanor backed away from her mother, not wanting to leave. She wanted to curl up next to her and fall asleep being held by her mother – like a child. There was nothing more comforting.

She opened and closed the door to the bedroom and saw that Steve was standing in the hallway, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. "Ah, you're back," he said, standing up straight to greet her. "That was… quick."

"I figured I needed to talk to you," Eleanor said. "She'll be around my whole life."

Steve nodded and led her back to the same room she had come in through. Thor, Bruce, and Tony were all waiting for her, hardly talking amongst themselves. The four led her through another series of twisting hallways and ushered her into a room without windows, but just a table.

"Are you interrogating me?" she asked, quite afraid.

"Well, no," Tony said. "This is the interrogation room, but what we're about you tell you is very, _very_ secret. No one can hear us in here and we want to ask you a few questions, as well."

Very uncomfortable with the fact that she was to be alone with strangers who claimed to have superpowers, Eleanor reluctantly agreed and sat down at one of the chairs. The four took seats around the table and smiled reassuringly, but did not succeed in calming her down. She looked around at all of them and then put her head down, licking her lips. "What is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she asked.

"They – we – are to protect the world from threats from things that… well, aren't exactly human," Bruce tried to explain to her. "Currently, we have been recruited by them to stop Loki's plans of world domination."

Eleanor thought hard, soaking in this information. "What do you mean 'things that aren't exactly human'?" she continued.

"Loki, for example," Thor answered for Bruce. "He is not human. He is a god – from Asgard, which is where I am from, too."

"So you're a god?" Eleanor met Thor's eyes and he nodded. "What _is_ Loki? I just – I don't understand. I'm sorry –"

"No, no, we'll explain," Bruce began, but Thor finished for him.

"Loki is my brother," he said. "An adopted Frost Giant. He took over the throne very recently when I was banished by my father here to Earth. He is a god. I do not know what he told you, but I believe everything is most likely true. No point in lying to a human."

"And he's a king?"

"No," Thor shook his head. "He was, but – but not anymore. Not the rightful King of Asgard, anyway."

Eleanor let the information sink in.

Steve spoke up. "Eleanor, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

She hesitated, but shook her head 'no'.

"We need to know what happened," Steve said gently. "Can you tell us starting from when he took you?"

Eleanor's eyes filled up with tears again and she nodded, breathing in and sighing. "He took me outside of the gala. He just grabbed me and wouldn't let go and we – we teleported – I think – into some room. I had no idea where we were. He told me he was Loki of Asgard and I – I – I didn't know what he was talking about. He kept saying I was going to be his Queen once he ruled Earth. And er – because of what I'm wearing… you can probably guess what happened. I don't have to explain that to you, do I?"

No one spoke.

"The day you came to rescue me – the night before that, he said we were going to leave because he knew his brother was going to come and find him. He wanted to leave the next day. But that morning he was gone… I don't know where he went, but I personally think he went to train his army."

"What do you know about his army?" Tony asked, rather interested. He leaned forward towards Eleanor, but she shrugged.

"I know nothing," she replied truthfully. "He mentioned minions a few times, but never said anything else. I don't know how many or who they are or what they are or where they are – I just know he has an army."

The men nodded their heads, thinking.

"Can I ask something else?" she said and Steve nodded. "You said you had… superpowers. I don't quite understand."

"We would show you," Tony told her. "But this ship is too small. I promise that you'll see eventually what we mean."

"So you're – you really are superheroes?"

Tony smirked. "Something like that."

Her head was heavy and the room was beginning to spin. Eleanor held her head in her hands. "I need to rest – I – I need to lay down."

* * *

Eleanor laid in her new bed, looking up at the ceiling. All of the lights were on; she was scared that if they were all off, Loki would come to her and find her through the darkness. It was a silly thing to be afraid of, but she was becoming paranoid.

There was a knock at the door and she jumped from her bed, leaping to her feet in a matter of seconds. She was still wearing Loki's nightgown and she flattened it. "Who's there?" she snapped.

"It's me, Steve," came his voice from the other side of the door. "I've got clothes for you."

Eleanor sighed and smiled slightly, realizing how stupid she had been. She opened the door and Steve handed her a pile of casual looking clothes. "Where did you get those?"

"One of the workers on the ship wanted to give them to you," Steve replied. She took the clothes in her arms and was thankful. "She figured they'd be better than what you're wearing now."

She nodded. "Thank you, thank you."

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you," Steve continued. He was still standing outside of her door and Eleanor turned to put the clothes on the bed. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw that Steve hadn't entered the room. He watched her from the doorframe. "You seem like such a nice girl – you didn't deserve any of this."

Eleanor looked at the floor and walked back over to the door. "Well, it's all over now."

"I feel bad that we couldn't stop Loki from taking you."

"It's not your fault."

"We all feel bad," Steve kept saying.

Eleanor crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you know for a fact that I'm safe here?" she whispered.

"I know for a fact. There's no way that Loki couldn't find you here," he nodded, smiling.

"I'm just…" she bit her lip. "Scared. Paranoid. Terrified. I feel like he'll be able to find me no matter where I go or who I'm with."

"He won't find you here," Steve assured her, patting her shoulder. "What he said back at the house – about him finding you – he was just saying that to scare you. He doesn't really know where you are."

Eleanor was quiet for a moment. "What's your superpower?"

Steve grinned and chuckled to himself. "I'm a Super Soldier," he explained to her.

She laughed quietly and raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Steve just smiled. "I don't know how to explain it without freaking you out."

"I think I've been freaked out enough," she teased. "Try me."

"I'm strong," he told her.

"That's it? You're super strong?"

"Fast. My senses are top notch. My reflexes are almost inhuman." Eleanor was grinning at him. "And I can't get drunk."

She let out another laugh. "I'm sure that's a handy power to have," she said to him.

"Yeah," Steve replied, running a hand through his hair nervously. "It is."

They smiled at each other for a few more seconds and then Eleanor blinked and stammered. "Um, well, thank you – for the clothes – and for saving me – and all that."

Steve shook his head. "It was nothing, really."

"If you say so."

Steve nodded. "Goodnight, Eleanor."

"Night, Steve."

She watched as he turned away and walked down the halls and as soon as she shut the door, she shivered. Eleanor jumped as a hand clamped over her mouth. She attempted to scream, but the lights suddenly went out and she was thrown on the bed.

Eleanor knew who was holding himself above her. With a hand still pressed to her mouth, she began to cry and Loki felt her tears run over his bony hand. Fear sped through her body, causing her to be frozen – she couldn't bring herself to move. She didn't want this to happen… not on the ship… not where she was reassured countless times she was safe from Loki…

Loki straddled her waist, pinning her down to the mattress and he cleared his throat quietly, running his fingers through her blonde hair. She trembled and tried to move her head away, but he put his face to hers, his teeth clenched. "Don't scream, girl," he whispered on her lips. "I told you I would find you and here I am."

She whimpered and squirmed underneath him.

"You thought you could honestly escape me so easily? I would be a fool to give you up like that without a plan," he scoffed. "And now you are mine yet again, Eleanor."

She grabbed onto the hand covering her mouth and tried to pry it off her face, but he was much, much stronger than she. Loki knew this. There was absolutely no way she could get him to budge, but she just had to try.

Loki sighed in her ear. He brushed his lips along her jaw and kissed her temple and cheek. "I will remove my hand from your mouth on one condition, my love," he told her quietly, pressing her lips to the tip of her nose. "Do not scream. If you do, I will blow up the ship and everyone on it will die."

Loki slowly removed his hand and she gasped for air. "I don't believe that," she hissed back. "You lied about the bomb being placed outside the door –"

Loki chuckled darkly. "You fell for that, yes? I have heard from Brother what an excellent liar I am." He looked her in the eyes. Eleanor's eyes were adjusting to the darkness and she could make out his light eyes and slim figure. "But I can assure you, I am not lying about the ship. You would not want your poor mother to die because you did not submit to me, hm?"

Eleanor hesitated and felt his hand running up her thigh.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Loki's eyes widened. "Eleanor? It's me, Steve. I forgot to tell you something," said the voice. "Open up."

Loki nodded and pulled her up off the bed by her hair and she walked over to the door. Something jabbed her in the back and she felt the electricity from Loki's spear surge through her body. Swallowing, she sniffed and opened the door a crack. "Hi," she said.

"Oh – you're still wearing the –"

She nodded and felt Loki's hand tangle itself in her hair and pull slightly. "What was it you wanted to say?"

"Breakfast," he muttered. "Breakfast is served in the dining hall. I'll be glad to show you to it tomorrow morning if you'd like."

"I'd like that." She smiled weakly and tears filled her eyes. "Goodnight." The door slammed shut and the god behind her locked it.

Loki, smirking happily, attacked her neck with kisses, pushing her back onto the bed. Although she hated him to no end, she had to stifle the moans of pleasure as not to give Loki the satisfaction. She still wriggled about beneath him.

"Stop…" she rasped, but Loki cut her off with a kiss. Aggressively, Loki tore the nightgown from her body and nearly ripped her underwear in two. His fingers reached her inner thigh and she fidgeted. "Loki, please…"

"Begging will surely not get you out of this," Loki told her, using his most sultry voice. Her breathing was staggered as he touched her everywhere. He kissed her cheeks and he felt her tears against his lips.

Eleanor heard the clinking of metal and realized that he must have been wearing armor of some sort. He was beginning to take it off and once he got his armor and clothing off, he unclasped her bra and they were completely naked, their bodies pressed against each other.

Loki thrusted into her and she bit down hard on her lip, causing it to bleed. She did not want to cry out in pain in case Loki was telling the truth about blowing the ship up. Eleanor held her breath, not able to move as he touched roughly and caused her insides to burn with pain. His hands were placed firmly on her waist and Loki held her still in a bruising grip.

Eleanor sobbed quietly as Loki's lips touched every possible place on her body.

* * *

Loki watched Eleanor sleep. Had it been anyone else but him watching, they would have thought she was sleeping happily. Smiling grimly, he sighed and leaned back onto the pillow beside her and looked up at the ceiling fan rotating slowly above him. For the first time in his life, he had complete control over _something_ and his control wasn't being questioned. No one was breathing down his back. No one was trying to beat him to her. No one was trying to take Eleanor away from him. She was his – _his_.

She was physically weak compared to him and that was saying a lot. Loki wasn't particularly a strong man compared to Thor or the other Asgardians or even the Frost Giants. But Eleanor could not fight back. Loki wasn't entirely sure if it was because she was afraid of the powers he had that she didn't know of or if she simply was always afraid of everyone. He had only heard her properly speak a few times to him and even then, she sounded meek and terrified.

The idea of control and dominance appealed to Loki and as long as she submitted to his every whim, he wanted to keep her around. However, the idea of loving a mortal did _not_ appeal to him. The fear of becoming fond of Eleanor still lingered in the back of his mind. Picking a beautiful queen to rule beside him was one thing, but he had not thought of the consequences. He damned himself for not thinking the plan through in its entirety. Although, there was hardly any time to think. She would have gotten away had he stopped to mull the plan over.

But no, he would never love Eleanor. She was below him. She could never be his equal. After all of those years – after being loved least and never favored by anyone and being below everyone else himself – finally he had someone below him. He was better than Eleanor. He was stronger and smarter.

Loki reached out and put a hand between Eleanor's legs, but she tiredly pushed him away weakly. He reluctantly pulled his hand away and let her sleep.

* * *

Upon waking early in the morning, Eleanor was wearing a different nightgown. Her bra and underwear were matching – lacy and black. Her nightgown was a blood red and the same fine silk that the last one was like. She rolled over and saw that Loki was nowhere to be found, but she wasn't complaining. She didn't expect him to linger. She figured he'd be gone by day, probably off to train his army or to get away before Steve or Thor would find him.

Briefly after awakening, there was a knock on her bedroom door and Eleanor knew it was Steve. She stood up and nearly cried – her legs were sore beyond belief and her thighs burned. She silently screamed to herself and straightened up.

"Eleanor?"

"Be right there," she called out and opened the door quickly and wide open, letting Steve see the whole interior of the room as opposed to the night before. Steve looked her up and down.

"Where'd you get that?"

Eleanor's face turned a deep red. "It was packed tightly in all those clothes you gave me," she lied quickly. She cursed at herself – Loki was definitely rubbing off on her. "Whoever gave these to you must have hid this well."

Steve nodded slowly. "Do you want to change?"

Eleanor nodded. "Please."

"I'll be right here."

She smiled at him and closed the door, half expected Loki to be behind her. However, he was not. The room was completely empty except for herself and she clutched at the nightgown, ripping it off as if it were burning her. She was left standing in her lingerie and Eleanor stared at herself in the mirror.

She threw on jeans that were slightly baggy and a t-shirt, which fit her alright. Eleanor shuddered. Last night was such a nightmare – Loki had found her and she didn't know how. She wasn't safe on this ship, she knew that much. But she couldn't tell anyone.

Eleanor was beginning to think that dying on the ship would be better than being violated by Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare.**

Eleanor took a seat beside her mother. Ms. Bennett smiled dearly at her daughter and Eleanor returned a bright smile. The long, rectangular table was surrounded by the Avengers, including Eleanor, her mother, and a man and woman she had not been introduced to.

"Glad you could join us, Eleanor," said a deep voice and the girl looked up to see a dark skinned man walking into the room, an eye patch covering his left eye. His long, black trench coat billowing behind him, he placed a hand on the two strangers sitting across from Eleanor. "I'm afraid we have yet to be acquainted. I am Director Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. These two are our best agents we've got – Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton."

The red headed lady leaned across the table and held out her hand. "Natasha," she said with a faint smile. Eleanor shook her hand firmly and the man was next to shake her hand.

"Clint."

"Eleanor," she replied meekly, even though the two agents already knew her name.

"Shall we eat?" Tony asked, loading up his fragile plate. Eleanor looked all around the table. There was so much to eat, but she had absolutely no appetite after what had happened last night. Could she tell Director Fury what had happened or would Loki know that, too? Perhaps Fury could get her to safety and away from Loki. However, half of her imagined that Loki would just be able to find her once again. She was trapped.

"Eleanor, darling, are you going to eat anything?" her mother asked lovingly, placing yogurt on her daughter's place. Eleanor felt like she was a young child again. She watched as her mother filled up her plate with different foods of all colors – fruits, yogurts, grains, and even a waffle. "Eat, Eleanor."

"I – I'm not that hungry, actually," Eleanor sighed and Steve glanced at her sideways. He was at the end of the table, eating his breakfast with impeccable manners. She stood up suddenly and Ms. Bennett grabbed Eleanor's hand. "I just want to take a look around."

She left the dining room and walked along the hallways alone, her heart stopping momentarily whenever she heard a creaking noise or a bang. Her thighs were still throbbing and her insides felt like complete mush. She hoped that Loki would take a vacation day, but she knew that he would be in her room that night. She just had a feeling.

Bruce put his fork and knife down and they banged against the plate. "Maybe someone should go follow her," he suggested quietly, looking at Ms. Bennett. Eleanor's mother was looking down at her plate, not touching anything. What was she to say? There wasn't anything she could do about Loki – she wanted to leave it to the 'superheroes.' No one budged, but simply continued eating as if he hadn't spoken. "Alright, fine. I'll go." He stood up and pushed his chair in, walking quickly from the silent room.

The scientist walked down the narrow hallways, his hands deep in his pockets. He had absolutely no idea where she was, but he continued down the tunnels, whistling softly to himself. Finally, he turned a corner and they ran right into each other.

"I'm so sorry," Eleanor muttered, trying to pass by him, but Brace grabbed her arm and put on his best smile. She did not look up at him. "Excuse me."

"Do you want to come see the lab?" he asked her, trying to lighten the mood. "I could show you some new things I'm working on."

"I'm sure they're great, but I'm not a huge fan of science."

Bruce admired her polite manner. "Then come back to eat with us."

"I'm not hungry."

He sighed. "Then take a walk with me, for God's sake."

"Will you continue to bother me if I say 'no'?" she inquired and Bruce cocked an eyebrow, chuckling and nodding with a smile.

"I might."

"Fine, then," she replied, but he noticed her voice was rather cold. He wanted to ask her what was bothering her, but it was a stupid question. Eleanor held onto Bruce's arm with both of her hands and continually glanced about the hallways lined with pipes. "Did my mother say anything about me?"

"No," Bruce answered and they began to walk. "She hasn't talked much. I think she's just about as afraid as you are at the moment."

"I honestly don't believe that," Eleanor whispered, laughing at her mother's stupidity. Her mother did not understand in the slightest what she was going through with Loki. "She can't seriously even believe that she knows what I'm going through."

"I think she understands quite well, Eleanor," Bruce pursed his lips. "She's your mother. She's very worried about her daughter. You're very young – twenty something? It probably horrifies to see you like this."

"I'm nineteen," she told Bruce grimly.

"That's even worse!" scoffed the man. "A centuries year old God raping a teenager! _I'm_ disgusted and terrified at the thought – your mother is worse than I am. Imagine it. Imagine your child being violated like this."

Eleanor looked at the ground. "Perhaps we could go see the lab now?"

* * *

"I apologize for the mess – it's mostly just blueprints and outlines of what I'm thinking of trying next…" Bruce said, gathering some papers and organizing them. Eleanor was amazed; she had been in the lab once when she first arrived on the ship, but now, she took a closer look. She touched the screens floating in midair. They were computers, but not quite. They were a thousand years more advanced than the laptop she had sitting at home.

_Home_.

Where were they? She wasn't even sure if they were still in Germany. They were most likely long gone.

"Bruce?"

"Hm?" he asked, peering at Eleanor over his glasses.

"Where are we? Right now?"

"Er –" Bruce stammered and he swiped his forefingers a few times across a screen in front of him. Eleanor walked up and looked at his face through the transparent display before his eyes. "We're over France right now. Want to take a look?" He pressed a button and the screen transformed into an overhead view of Paris.

Eleanor sighed. "I always wanted to see Paris," she said quietly. "Just not like this. I'd much rather be walking around the streets and eating croissants or whatever the French eat. Snails or something."

Bruce laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not very keen on French culture," she giggled. "Now, English culture is my specialty."

"I can tell from your accent," Bruce remarked, changing the screen back to its normal scientific-y equations and models. "London, am I right?"

"Spot on," she smiled, clapping at his lucky guess. "Good job."

"I've been to England on a few occasions," he told her. Eleanor crossed her arms and leaned up against a counter, watching him. "Both times were because I was still researching gamma radiation."

"Oh?"

He hummed absentmindedly. "I was trying to find a way to make humans immune to the effects of it," he explained. "But I failed and I'm stuck with a monster inside of me."

Eleanor paused. "A monster?"

Bruce locked eyes with her and nodded slowly. "It's too dangerous here, dear," he told her with raised eyebrows. "I might hurt you. When I'm – _him_ – I'm not quite myself."

"Oh – like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

"A fan of classic literature?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, it's not quite Jekyll and Hyde," he smiled weakly. "But it is something like that. It's hard to explain, really… maybe sometime – but I hope not…"

That was all he said. Eleanor watched him closely. Maybe she wasn't the only one holding secrets.

* * *

"Mother? Mother, are you in here?"

"Ah, my beautiful Eleanor!" Ms. Bennett kissed her daughter's cheek. "Where in the world have you been?"

"Bruce showed me the lab," she replied.

"Ah," replied Ms. Bennett, running her long nails through Eleanor's blonde hair. "A handsome fellow, isn't he? Wouldn't it be wonderful for you to marry such an intelligent and –"

"Mother," Eleanor laughed. "His hair is gray."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ms. Bennett shot back accusingly, but smiled. Eleanor shook her head. "Just because people have gray hair doesn't necessarily mean they're old."

Eleanor ignored her mother and sat down on the queen sized bed, sighing. She sniffed and rested her head in her hands. "I feel like this is partially my fault," she breathed.

Ms. Bennett sat down on her bed beside Eleanor and shook her head frantically. "How on Earth could this be your fault at all?" she asked the younger girl. "You never tried to get kidnapped. You never tried to be – well, you know… You never asked for any of this."

"Had I just been _normal_," Eleanor continued. "And not seeking some stupid way out of this life… As soon as I wanted to be different, _this_ happens to me!" Tears began to run down her cheeks and Ms. Bennett frowned, wiping Eleanor's eyes.

"Oh, darling, you're safe now," her mother said.

_No, I'm not_, thought Eleanor. _Not now. Not ever._ However, Eleanor gave her mother a faint smile.

"These men will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I expect nothing less from so called superheroes." Ms. Bennett chuckled, kissing Eleanor's cheek lightly.

"I want to go home."

Sighing, Ms. Bennett answered, "I don't think we'll be going home for a long time. Better get used to the ship."

Eleanor lowered her eyes. Nothing could make her feel better.

* * *

"My mother thinks you are very handsome," Eleanor smiled and Bruce flushed a deep red. She was slowly eating a brownie Bruce had stolen from the kitchens after dinner was over. Eleanor hadn't attended dinner, not wanting to face anyone or answer anymore questions. She sat cross-legged on a stool, watching Bruce go over his plans.

"Tell her I said 'thank you'," Bruce replied, shaking his head and laughing.

"She'd be embarrassed to know I told you."

"She's a grown woman," said Bruce. "We aren't teenagers anymore."

Eleanor shrugged. "I'd be embarrassed if my mother told a man I thought he was handsome."

"You call other people your age 'handsome'?" inquired Bruce with a cocked eyebrow and Eleanor nodded.

"My mother does not… _approve_ of the word 'sexy'. She thinks it's derogatory. Especially when said to a woman." Eleanor licked her fingers, eating the last piece of brownie in her hand. She glanced at Bruce. "Everyone to her is beautiful or handsome or something old fashioned like that."

"Nothing wrong with old fashioned," Bruce assured her.

"Everything is wrong with old fashioned," groaned Eleanor.

"Why's that?" Bruce laughed. "Old fashioned is good. Men who are old fashioned are chivalrous."

"Are you chivalrous?"

"I try to be." He stopped looking down at his papers and looked up at Eleanor. "I hold doors open for girls, pull their seats out, and try to be a gentleman."

Eleanor didn't reply. She seemed lost – in her own world. Her eyes were glazed over as she thought and Bruce assumed she didn't even hear him. "Bruce?" He hummed in response and watched to make sure she was alright. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I can't go home, right? Loki will just find me there. I can't go anywhere without him finding me."

"Well, he hasn't found you here, has he?" he shrugged.

Eleanor looked at him and stuttered. "No."

"Then you'll have to stay here until we capture Loki. Then you can go home."

The corner of Eleanor's lips turned upwards. "Will you miss me?"

Bruce snorted. "Of course."

"I'd miss you, too," she sighed, hopping off her stool. "Goodnight, Bruce."

* * *

Eleanor walked into her room at around midnight. There was no way she could avoid her bed. She wanted to be alone, but that was impossible. No matter what, she knew Loki would be able to find her. She didn't understand what he wanted with her. Maybe she just had to fight back? But that was impossible, too. Loki could easily overpower her.

Her room was dark and she locked the door behind her. "I knew you would be arriving any second," said a silky voice and Eleanor's hand trembled, sitting on the doorknob. She felt a breeze hit her legs and when she looked down, she noticed that Loki had transformed her non-revealing clothing to more appealing lingerie. "You should know better than to try and keep away from me."

"Please," Eleanor begged for the thousandth time. Loki had appeared in front of her, nipping at her shoulder. "I'll do anything you want –"

Loki hushed her with a quick kiss to the lips and he lifted her with ease, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down beneath him. He realized that it was much easier to handle her that night – she was not struggling. She was not whimpering. She was crying silently, but that did not make anything more difficult. Loki truthfully preferred her to be crying out for help. He wanted to feel dominated. Now, with her helpless form tangled in the sheets, he felt bored.

Regardless, he ravished her with ease. Several soft and reluctant moans escaped her lips as he bit at her collarbones and necks, careful not to leave love bites on her skin so no one would suspect he was sneaking into her room.

"Eleanor," he breathed in her ear.

She did not answer.

"Eleanor."

Again, she ignored him. Loki grabbed her long hair and pulled hard. Her face scrunched up in pain.

"_Eleanor_."

"What?" she replied.

"I just – wanted to hear you – speak." His words were scattered and staggered as he thrusted in her, slowing down. She gripped the sheets tightly and closed her eyes, bucking her hips wildly. She bit down on her lip, making sure not to cry out, and Loki smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Eleanor wriggled about in her sleep, sweating and moaning as she threw the blankets off her and then pulled them back up. She arched her back and Loki raised an eyebrow, watching a single tear fall from the corner of her eye. She muttered under her breath, but he couldn't understand a word she was saying. Whatever she was dreaming about, it wasn't happy – that was evident.

"_Ellie…"_

_The nine year old was frozen in fear in her bed. The bear like figure that she recognized as her father's crawled into the bed beside her, making it creak ominously. She had the blankets pulled up to her chin and closed her eyes suddenly, pretending to be asleep. Eleanor was shaking uncontrollably. Her father placed a large hand on her stomach and she attempted to remain calm as he ran his fingers lightly down to the waistband on her pink pajama pants. _

"_Be a good girl, Ellie… You've been such a good girl for not telling your mother…"_

_Eleanor was crying. The young girl did not move in fear of retaliation from her father. She was small for a nine year old and if she were to receive a slap to the face, she would be crying for days._

"_It's just our little secret, hm?"_

_His lips touched her forehead, but it was nothing like the kisses her mother gave her. Ms. Bennett's kisses were gentle and motherly and lovingly. Mr. Bennett's kisses were soft, but full of lust and not at all fatherly. All she wanted was to have her father treat her with the same kind of love her mother did. Parental love. _

Eleanor woke with a start and nearly let out a horrible scream, but Loki's hand covered her mouth just as she opened it. She pulled her hand off her mouth and remained silent. Loki's green eyes were wide with confusion and surprise. Her chest rose quickly and she was staring forward, completely ignoring the god beside her.

She hadn't had dreams like that in a long time. The last time was five years ago, when her father tried to cleverly maneuver his way back in Eleanor's life. Of course, Ms. Bennett let him know that he was not welcome in their home and that was the last the Bennett's had seen of him. Eleanor received a card for her birthday from her father every year, but she never opened one. They all went right into the trash.

Loki saw that she was shaking violently and he reached out and touched her arm, pushing her gently back down onto the bed. What was he supposed to do? What had she been dreaming about? He desperately wanted to know. But he knew she wouldn't tell him. Eleanor did not trust him one bit and that was completely understandable.

Eleanor's forehead was damp with sweat and she sat back up, pulling her knees to her chest and holding her face in her clammy hands, beginning to cry. Loki stared at her. Was she still aware he was sitting there beside her? Completely naked? Loki waved his hand and Eleanor was suddenly wrapped in a sky blue nightgown that reached to her thighs with matching underwear beneath. He wrapped the sheet around his waist and put a hand on her knee. Eleanor stood up immediately, not wanting to be touched.

Loki swallowed his pride. In order for Eleanor to tell him about the nightmare, he'd have to be gentle with her. "Would it make you feel better if I perhaps gave you clothes that covered your whole body?" he asked and Eleanor shook her head. His voice irritated her. It made her angry. But now, his voice was gentle and a bit soothing. She still wasn't going to give into him.

"I'll be fine," she answered coldly. She paced at the foot of the bed and Loki inched forward, the sheet just barely covering him. His long legs were tangled in the blankets, but he still moved closer to her. Touching her hips, Loki pulled her down to the bed and she sat, her eyes red and swollen.

"I hardly thought I was being that rough tonight!" he joked and Eleanor shot him a nasty look that surprised even him. Loki smiled a twisted smile and she frowned, crossing her arms and looking away. _Shit_, he thought. _Wrong thing to say._ "Alright, my love, that was uncalled for, I will admit that. But tell me, darling, what is it that's bothering you?"

"Why would I tell you?" she hissed at him. Loki smirked. She was finally beginning to fight back. "Not in a million years, Loki. You think just by changing the tone of your voice will get me to like you?"

His eyes darkened. "You believe I _want_ you to like me?" Loki protested. "Then you are wrong, mortal. I do not care for your feelings towards me. You are nothing to me but a weak and useless human I can toss around."

Eleanor looked at the ground.

"Feelings do not matter to me," he continued. "You do not matter to me, Eleanor."

"Yet you continue to stick around," she fought back. "You keep coming back to me! If I don't matter, then get out of here! Go find someone else besides me!"

"Ah, but Eleanor," Loki stood up and Eleanor blushed at the sight of him. He touched her arms and grinned. "Who else would look as lovely in this –" He tore the nightgown away and she uttered 'no,' but he did not comply. "As you, my love?"

* * *

When Loki had fallen beside her, exhausted and satisfied, Eleanor jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom. She started the shower, wanting to wash all the violation off her. However, it wasn't so much Loki that was bothering her anymore – her father – the dreams – had come back into the picture and that was something she vowed to forget. But how could anyone forget about that? She was so young when it happened…

Loki had appeared behind her, touching her hips and holding her to him. There was no privacy anymore. Loki had taken control of her bedroom and bathroom, her mother sent one of the boys after her when Eleanor left rooms alone, and everyone had their eye on her.

Her head was pounding and everything was spinning.

"Get off of me…" she muttered tiredly.

"Absolutely not," Loki told her, lifting her wet hair and kissing softly the nape of her neck.

As soon as Loki pulled his lips away from her skin, Eleanor closed her eyes and went crashing to the ground, unconscious. Loki chuckled and turned the shower off, his hair half wet. He lifted her into his arms with ease and carried the girl out to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize profusely for such a short chapter, but my mind has been elsewhere for the weekend. I partied too hard, my boyfriend is taking up most of my time now, and I actually am beginning to have a social life since summer is creeping up! Slowly, but surely. Almost done with school! Anyway, in this chapter, you get a bit of Loki and Eleanor and their first actual conversation, although bits of it aren't very sweet. I hope you enjoy! Love you guys loads xx**

**Chapter 5: Privacy.**

The empty side of the bed was made up and clean by the time morning came around. There was no note or rose or any type of cliché sitting on the pillow. There was no need for a note – Eleanor knew she would see Loki that night again, no matter how much she wanted him out of her life. Eleanor spent a few minutes looking at the same place Loki had been lying on a few hours before.

It was only then did she remember what happened.

She had collapsed in the shower. She passed out. She dreamt of her father. She and Loki fought. Did Loki really put her back in bed like a gentleman? And he had thought to cover her up, too, because she was wearing lace panties and a bra. She was amazed that he hadn't ravished her while she was unconscious – or did he? Eleanor winced. That was something she did not want to think about.

Figuring breakfast would be ready soon, she sat up and held her head, taming her bed head and sighing. The room was still spinning, but she fought the urge to throw up and pass out. Eleanor got dressed, still trying to remember what Loki had done with her.

"_Oh dear," Loki chuckled, looking at Eleanor, who was unconscious in her arms. Her own arms dangled limply and her chest rose consistently. He stood in the shower, just looking down at her, hoping she'd wake up, but alas, she didn't. He carried her out to the bedroom, placing her lightly on the comfortable bed, waving his hand lazily to clothe her. He smiled to himself, taking in the sight of Eleanor's frail body. He never had realized how skinny she was, despite her slight curves and average sized breasts. _

_Loki stared at her, sitting down on the bed next to her. He was curious as to what she was dreaming about. What had scared her so? What had happened to her that caused her to be so upset and frightened? _

_Debating whether to stick around or not, Loki magically dressed himself in a long, black coat. He would go. He would not take advantage of someone unconscious. He wanted her to be fully awake. He wanted her to attempt to fight back. It was enamoring to him. _

_Shaking the feeling of admiration off, he took one more quick look at Eleanor and disappeared._

Eleanor had entered the dining room and sat down next to her mother like the day before. Ms. Bennett did not pile food on her daughter's plate, but put a few blueberries and cream on it. Eleanor's stomach growled and snapped at her for food, but she didn't think she could stomach any. She stabbed at a blueberry with her fork and scrunched her nose, swallowing it like a pill.

She stood up, feeling the urge to vomit up the berry she had eaten. Everyone watched as she pushed her chair in and left the room.

* * *

Eleanor was surprised that Loki wasn't waiting for her in her bedroom that evening. Although she had retreated to her room rather early that night, she knew she would have to face Loki eventually. He was right. There was absolutely no escaping him. It hadn't been five minutes when there were knocks coming from the other side of the door and Eleanor jumped to her feet, throwing the door open immediately.

Tony, Bruce, and Steve were standing there, looking down at the small girl. "Hi," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Tony led the other men into her bedroom and they all sat down on her bed. She hoped that they wouldn't notice anything odd. The sheets smelled like sex and Loki's scent lingered in the air. She scrunched her nose and cleared her throat, trying to keep from thinking about the god. "We're headed to New York," Tony announced and Eleanor smiled slightly. "We're going to check on Stark Tower."

_The city that never sleeps_. "New York City?" she asked excitedly. "Are we visiting your home?"

Tony nodded with a smirk.

"Can we go to my home, too?" Eleanor smiled. Bruce, Tony, and Steve looked at each other warily, shrugging.

"That isn't exactly up to us, Eleanor," Bruce replied and Eleanor frowned. "You'd have to talk to Director Fury about it. He was the one who suggested visiting Stark Tower."

"Why are we visiting there in the first place?" Eleanor answered stubbornly, balling her hands into fists. "Why can we visit your house and not mine?"

"We're just going to check and see if Loki has been to Manhattan," Tony told her, standing and trying to calm her down. "JARVIS will be able to tell us and Pepper will know if anything has shown up in the news –"

Eleanor stood there, looking dumbfounded, before the three men. "JARVIS? What – who -?" She shook her head. "And Pepper? Who the hell is that?"

"Pepper is his girl," Steve explained when Tony failed to respond.

"JARVIS is my –" A crease appeared in his forehead as he searched for words that the 19-year-old would understand. "My computer."

"Whatever," snapped Eleanor. "I just don't understand why we can't go back to my home in London if we can go all the way to Manhattan! I mean, _I'm_ the one who has to go through all of this! I'm the one who has to be violated by Loki! Why can't I visit home?"

Bruce blinked a few times and frowned. "Eleanor –" he hesitated. "Do you mean that Loki is coming back to you? Have you seen him since that morning we rescued you?"

Eleanor shook her head furiously. "No!" she lied. "No! It was just a bad choice of words!"

"Eleanor, if you have seen Loki again, you _have_ to tell us," Steve added. "If you don't – we'll all be in serious danger."

"I haven't seen him!" she shouted.

Tony stood up and Bruce and Steve followed him out the bedroom door.

* * *

Loki had appeared in Eleanor's bedroom while she was asleep. He watched her for a few minutes and noticed that she was squirming just as she was the night before while having the nightmare. Her hair was damp with sweat, but her eyes were closed tight.

Growling, Loki kneeled down in bed beside her and shook her slightly, waking her up. Eleanor shot up and swallowed a scream as she locked eyes with him. They stared at each other for a moment as Eleanor calmed herself down. His hand was still touching her arm and she pulled it away quickly, her face turning red.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she muttered.

Loki chuckled. "My love, you have no reason to be sorry." He wiggled his eyebrows. "What were you dreaming about? This is the second night in a row that you have had this dream, am I right?"

"You can't… you can't read minds, can you?" she asked nervously.

"Sadly, I cannot."

"Good."

"However," he continued. "If I were able to read your mind, what exactly would I see?"

Eleanor watched him stand and step towards her. His lanky body moved skillfully across the bedroom and Eleanor looked away from him. Loki caressed her face and she noticed that his touch was much gentler than usual. He wasn't being rough. When he spoke, his voice was soft and caring – but she knew he was only putting on a façade. "That's private," she whispered.

Loki's fingers touched her chin, lifting her face to meet his. "Ah, my darling Eleanor, lovers do not keep secrets."

"We aren't lovers."

"I beg to differ." He brushed his lips across her cheekbone. He held Eleanor's face lightly in his bony hands and smiled. Tears filled her eyes and he wiped them away. "If we are not lovers, then what are we?"

"Nothing."

Loki shook his head. "Please, don't hurt my feelings."

"I hardly believe a nineteen-year-old human is capable of hurting _your_ feelings."

"You are a smart one, Eleanor," he quipped. Loki pressed his lips to Eleanor's softly, making her knees go weak. He had never kissed her like that before. Loki felt her attempt to wriggle from his grasp, but he would not give her up. "Now, tell me what it is that is bothering you. I may be able to help." He pressed light kisses on her jaw.

"You'll never be able to help," she breathed, closing her eyes. "Never."

"Try me."

Loki kissed her again, causing her to become slightly nauseous. She had to tell someone and Loki was willing to listen… _Why on Earth would I tell him_? she asked herself. _Out of all people?_ She couldn't decide whether to just let him know or not. "It was my father," she blurted out. Loki grinned and touched his thumb to her lips, brushing his calloused finger across them. His eyes softened and Eleanor looked up into his eyes, noticing this.

Loki was eager to hear more. Finally, he had persuaded her with just a little gentleness… "What about your father?" he coaxed.

Anger flashed in Eleanor's eyes. "He hurt my family."

"Hm?"

"I was young and – and – he – just – he told me to keep a secret – I did – my mother found out –" she breathed in deeply. "I just wanted him to love me – not like that…"

Loki raised an eyebrow as she stammered. He didn't have to hear anymore, for he knew what she was saying. Part of him felt only a little bit bad for having taken her rather than anyone else. She had already been abused by her father and now Loki. But the other part of the god did not care at all. She was a human. He belonged to her now and Loki could do whatever he pleased to his girl.

Tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, but Loki did not wipe them away this time. "I'm going to shower," she explained to him through sobs. Loki, with a flick of his hand, locked the bedroom door and released Eleanor, letting her run into the bathroom, crying.

Eleanor stripped down to nothing and turned the water on. She stepped inside and let the hot water run over her back. After a few minutes, she froze and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened. Something was wrong. Normally, after a few seconds of showering, Loki would teleport his way into the shower behind her and corrupt her even further. But Loki wasn't there. He wasn't holding firmly onto her body. His hands weren't touching her. His hot breath wasn't on the back of her neck.

She turned in a full circle, but unless Loki was very good at hiding, he wasn't there. Not at all. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around her. "Loki?" she asked meekly. No one answered her. She put her hand on the bathroom door and pursed her lips. Had he gone? She pushed the door open. "Loki?"

"Hm?"

She jumped and looked to her immediate left. Loki was looking at himself in the mirror. When she called his name, he stood up straight and raised his eyebrows as if she needed something. He held his hands behind his back. His eyes scanned her body quickly. "Uh – nothing," she replied, quite confused. "I – I – I just wondered where you were."

"Did you miss me?" he teased with a small smirk.

Eleanor blinked, but didn't say anything. The shower was still running in the bathroom. The room was dark. The only light was from the lamp on her bedside table, illuminating half of Loki's thin face. She looked away from him.

Loki turned back to looking at himself in the mirror. "I figured you could use some privacy, my love."

Eleanor smiled at him and blushed. "Thank you."

Loki nodded without smiling or looking at her. She retreated back into the bathroom and stepped in the shower again, wrapping her arms around her and enjoying the alone time.

* * *

The way Loki handled her that night was not vicious or evil. In fact, it was rather enjoyable, although Eleanor would have never admitted it. He did not snap in her ear or dig his nails into her skin. He left no bruises or love bites and Eleanor appreciated it.

Once satisfied, Loki laid in bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. He wasn't going to fall asleep before Eleanor – that was a stupid idea. He thought about what Eleanor had tried to tell him.

Just as he did as a child, Eleanor craved affection from her father. Of course, she received it, but the affection and love she longed for was far different than what she got. He glanced sideways at her; Eleanor's naked body was facing away from him.

Loki knew she was awake because he heard the faint sniffing coming from her. She was trying to hide her tears from him. He said nothing. Loki sighed and closed his eyes. He heard her shift, but did not pay much attention to it.

Eleanor propped herself up on her elbow and stared at Loki. His eyes were closed and his long eyelashes fluttered slightly. His bare chest was exposed and consistently moved up and down heavily with each breath he took. His long hair was messy and tangled, but it was still smoothed back. After being treated the way she was that night, she felt a surge of affection for Loki and she pressed her lips to his cheek, pulling back right away after realizing what she had just done.

His eyes shot open and he turned his head to face her. Their noses nearly touched and he noticed that her face was a deep red. "What was that?" he asked harshly.

"A kiss," whispered Eleanor. "Are you not used to people showing you affection? You don't normally receive many kisses from rape victims, do you?" She bit her lip, thinking maybe she had gone too far.

Loki's insides burned with anger, but he was slightly turned on by her sharp tongue. "Don't kiss me, mortal."

"So you can violate me all you want, but God forbid my lips touch your cheek, hm?"

He licked his lips. "Clever girl." He scoffed. "Don't be so soft. There is no way you can be falling in love with me. You are not worthy at all. You are beneath me."

"You claim that I am yours. That I belong to you and you may do whatever you want to me," she argued. "So technically, you belong to me, too, right?"

Loki let out a single 'ha!' "Absolutely not!" he protested. "I belong to _no one_."

Eleanor felt the slight sting of his words, but kept a straight face. "Then why don't you at least find someone to fall in love with you who you consider to be your equal?" she challenged. "No one on your stupid world of Asgard wants to love you, so you resort to humans?"

Loki snarled and clenched his teeth.

"Nineteen-year-old humans who happen to have dark pasts?"

"I assure you I had no idea of your past. I have told you, I cannot read minds."

Eleanor blinked a few times and stared at him. "Leave me alone," she said. "Don't come back here every again."

"I am afraid I cannot do that." The corners of his lips turned up. "Regardless, I will not have you initiating any more kisses, no matter how sweet they may be."

"Simply because I'm a human?" Eleanor cocked an eyebrow. "Is that seriously your reasoning? Because I'm normal? Can you even do anything besides teleport? I know Thor is your brother – but he seems to be twice the man you are!"

Loki moved quickly and wrapped his fingers around Eleanor's throat. She gasped and pried at his fingers, trying to breathe. "_Excuse me_?" Loki hissed in her face. "How _dare_ you? Do you really have no idea who I am? I am Loki – Prince of Asgard and soon to be the King of Earth! _Watch your tongue_, you _pathetic_ human!"

As Eleanor's face began to turn blue, Loki released her throat from his grip and stared down at her, his eyes burning with hatred. Eleanor laid still for a few moments, trying to catch her breath.

"Have you no manners?" Loki snapped at her angrily. "I assumed humans to be polite – or at least that is what Thor had said about them. But I now believe him to be mistaken."

Eleanor swallowed and sat up, running her fingers through her hair, which was still wet. "You could have killed me, you know," she panted.

"Humans are weak."

"Don't you ever stop talking about how stupid and pathetic and weak humans are?" she questioned. "I personally think gods are arrogant and egotistical bastards!"

Loki glared at her and Eleanor returned his gaze. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, which she half heartedly returned. He nipped at her neck, leaving teeth marks. Eleanor arched her back and attempted to push Loki away, but he pinned her to the bed, making sure she wasn't going anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**So the Avengers temporarily relocate to Manhattan, but is Eleanor safe? Is she ever safe? Nah. Of course I've gotta throw Loki in here. No fear, my lovely readers, the plot is going to begin to pick up in the next few chapters and the real story will begin hehehe. Also, I don't remember if I've mentioned this, but this story is AU, so I'm keeping Clint un-hypnotized. I'm not sure what to call it…**

**Chapter 6: Stark Tower.**

Eleanor woke up with teeth marks on her shoulders and love bites on her neck. She panicked – there was no way she could conceal those from the Avengers. They saw _everything_. Sitting up, she saw that Loki was gone. The bastard couldn't even bother to erase the damage he had inflicted upon her milky skin.

She got out of bed, completely bare, and put jeans and turtleneck on, dreading walking out in front of everyone in the ugly sweater. Eleanor pulled the collar to her chin and sighed, checking thoroughly to see if any love bites were able to be seen – she didn't spot any.

Stepping out the door, she realized that she should have taken a shower because she looked like complete sex. Her hair was tangled and messy and not normal bed head; she walked with a bit of a limp due to the roughness of Loki that past night; and Eleanor was the only one who could recognize the smell, but she smelled like Loki. He was taking over her body.

"Eleanor," Tony said, nodding his head as he watched her enter the dining room. She took her usual seat beside Ms. Bennett. "Er – lovely sweater you've got there."

"Yes, Eleanor –" Ms. Bennett didn't seem to like her choice of clothing either. "Why don't you go change into something a bit nicer? You'll be hot."

"No, I'm fine," Eleanor answered quickly. "I'm a bit cold, anyway."

"We're stopping in Manhattan today," Tony continued, picking up the newspaper that Bruce had just finished. He opened up to the middle of the paper and crossed his legs. "Gotta check on my humble abode."

"Have you talked to Director Fury?" Eleanor asked eagerly. "About stopping at London before or after?"

"Eleanor, darling," Ms. Bennett interrupted. "You know that if we return to London, it won't be safe for us."

"_Me_," her daughter corrected. "You'd be fine."

"At Stark's place," Bruce said. "We will all be able to keep an eye on you."

"I'll tell JARVIS to tighten security, as well," Tony added. "That way, if we aren't around, you'll at least have someone watching to make sure Loki doesn't show up out of nowhere."

Eleanor sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Honey, it isn't like you won't ever go back to London," Natasha told Eleanor, who was avoiding eye contact with anyone. The agent watched as Eleanor awkwardly adjusted her turtleneck. "You'll be able to visit again soon, but once we find Loki and figure out where he's going and what he wants to accomplish."

"But we already know what he wants to accomplish!" Eleanor protested. "He wants to take over Earth!"

"But he's got to have plans," Clint shrugged. "He can't just immediately take over Earth without taking smaller steps first."

"He was just in Germany the other night," Eleanor said, slamming her fist on the table. Ms. Bennett jumped and covered her daughter's hand with her own. Eleanor's mother's face was bright red and she was embarrassed at the scene Eleanor was making in front of everyone. "What makes you think he'll be in Manhattan?"

"Simply because Stark Tower is there," Tony reminded her. "Loki is probably going to try and take it out."

"_Why_?"

"Because he assumes that we'll be there!" Steve told Eleanor and she shot him an angry glance. "That's like our hideout when we aren't on the ship. Loki isn't stupid – he knows that we gather there sometimes."

"Loki doesn't know where I live in London," Eleanor told him. "I mean, from my accent, he might have figured I live somewhere in England, but –"

"He can easily track you down," Thor said. "You are not of his race, so it is much easier to find you."

"What? Does he – he have like," Eleanor stuttered. "Super senses or something? Like an animal?"

"Not really," Thor chuckled grimly. "More like… He can sense your mind. He can find your mind."

"I don't understand."

"I do not expect you to," Thor replied, continuing to stuff his mouth full of food.

Eleanor looked at all of her new friends strangely and pulled her collar up again. Finally, she looked at her mother. "Don't you think we should go home?" she whispered to Ms. Bennett, grabbing her hand. "Don't you want to go home? We could easily do it. Loki would never find us."

"Eleanor, I'm only thinking of you –"

"How is keeping me prisoner on this ship any different than Loki keeping me prisoner?" Eleanor questioned, but as soon as it left her mouth, she knew it was ridiculous.

"We're keeping you safe," Bruce told Eleanor, but she shook her head, standing up from her seat. "We haven't hurt you, have we?"

"Well, no, but…" Eleanor growled. "It doesn't seem to me like you're trying all that hard to find Loki!"

"We're doing everything we can!" Natasha shouted, standing up to match Eleanor. The red head was slightly shorter than Eleanor. "How are you supposed to know when you lock yourself in your bedroom all day?"

"You don't know what I've been through!" Eleanor responded stubbornly. "When was the last time you were raped by a god? Before a few days ago, I had no idea that superheroes and villains existed and you're just bringing me into this new world and you expect me to settle down and get used to it!"

"Perhaps this is moving very quickly for you," Clint attempted to reason. He touched Natasha's arm and gently pushed her back down to her chair. "But you've got to learn to adjust, Eleanor, for the time being. We can't give you an exact amount of days in which we'll find Loki and capture him. We're begging you – please, just be patient."

Eleanor was breathing heavily and she looked to her mother for help, but Ms. Bennett said nothing. Her head was down and her eyes were closed. "_Mother_," she pleaded quietly.

"This is what you wanted, right, darling?" her mother replied. "An adventure?"

"Not like this!" Eleanor cried.

"Eleanor, please, listen, I don't want anything to happen to you," Ms. Bennett said and she looked up at Eleanor. She was crying. "And if keeping you here means that you'll be safe from harm, then I will stay here as long as it takes."

"I can defend myself," Eleanor sighed, slumping her shoulders.

Ms. Bennett shook her head slowly. "You can't. You know now what lurks out in the world – how can you ever be prepared to defend yourself against things like that? Things like gods and villains and magic? You're a nineteen-year-old girl." She paused. "And right now, you're acting like a twelve-year-old girl."

Eleanor let out a cry of frustration, only proving her mother right. Eleanor turned on her heel and waltzed out of the dining room, leaving everyone in silence.

HERE HERE HERE

"Eleanor?"

"Go away!" she shouted. "Please!"

"Eleanor." The knocking on her bedroom door continued. "C'mon, open up."

"Go away, I said!"

"Eleanor, open the door right now or I'll knock it down."

Bruce continued to knock and Eleanor groaned, standing up off the bed, adjusting her turtleneck, and opening the door. Bruce grinned.

"What the hell are you wearing that horrible sweater for?" he teased, but Eleanor just frowned, not letting him inside. He stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, crossing his arms. "That was a really cute temper tantrum you threw earlier."

"Oh, shut up," Eleanor rolled her eyes and proceeded to shut the door, but Bruce held it open and forced it all the way to the wall. Eleanor stepped back and let Bruce into her room. He sat down at the end of her bed and looked around. The floor was spotless – the clothes were organized in the small closet and in the wooden dresser that sat in the corner, threatening to collapse. "What do you want?"

"I'm just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Are you?" He reached for her turtleneck to pull it down, but Eleanor quickly hit his hand away.

"Don't!" she screeched and Bruce held his hands up in surrender, smiling.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." His eyes swept the room again and Eleanor watched him carefully. It was almost like he was searching for something… but what?

"Can I help you, Bruce?"

"It's just a change of scenery," he replied with a cheeky grin. "You usually spend your time complaining in the lab. I've only been in here once."

Eleanor gritted her teeth and growled at him. "Just get out if you don't want anything!"

"Oh, don't get so upset," he sighed, standing up and touching her arms lightly. "You've got quite a temper."

"No, I don't!" she snapped. "You all just made me angry at breakfast! I'm not always this mad."

"I'm sure…" Bruce replied, winking to the best of his ability. He looked around again, up in the corners of the ceiling and towards the bathroom. "A big room for a small girl, isn't it?"

"What are you saying?" she almost laughed, but didn't want Bruce to think she wasn't still angry. "My room back home was bigger."

"Spoiled, were you?"

"Not at all!"

"I'm teasing, Eleanor."

"You're annoying."

"So I've heard." He smiled big and looked at her, kissing the top of her head. "We're almost to Manhattan – would you like to see?"

"Not particularly."

"It'll give you something to do."

"You're impossible! Can't you leave me alone?"

"No." He shrugged. "The boys told me to come get you."

"Fine, fine! I'm coming!"

"Are you always like this?" Bruce asked, leading her out of her bedroom and down the hallway. "You know… so… well… have you always got an attitude?"

Eleanor seemed rather offended. "I haven't got an attitude!"

"I suppose it's only natural… you _are_ a teenager, hm?"

"Just be quiet, please."

"Mm."

Bruce led her to the control room, where under one hundred men and women sat at stations, seeming to control the ship. Eleanor looked around, wonder in her eyes – the ship and its technology never ceased to amaze her. Director Fury was barking orders at everyone, his serious demeanor never changing.

The rest of the superheroes and Ms. Bennett were seated at a rectangular table, watching Eleanor and laughing at her wide eyes and stunned facial expression. "Almost there," chuckled Tony. "Then you'll get to see my lovely home."

"Where exactly do we – er – park this thing?" asked Eleanor.

"It can become invisible," Steve explained. "Remember when we rescued you and it seemed to come out of nowhere?"

"Ah…" Eleanor shrugged and sat down with the rest of her new friends. "Right."

HERE HERE HERE

"You _live_ here?" Eleanor asked, racing into Tony's home. She twirled around, looking at all the new technology that she had never even dreamed of. It was more advanced than the ship and Eleanor sat down on a leather couch, basking in the glory of Stark Tower.

"JARVIS!" Tony said and Eleanor turned around, waiting to see a C-3PO type robot come waddling out from behind a hidden wall. She had to admit, she was disappointed when no gold robot came out to serve Tony. "I need you tighten security – tighter than it was before."

"Yes, sir," said a voice and Eleanor jumped, looking up at the ceiling.

"Any destruction lately?" Tony asked again.

"There hasn't been anything going on here," JARVIS replied calmly. Eleanor's eyes scanned the roof and her mouth was in the shape of an 'o'. "Just your normal Manhattan."

"Excellent," Tony replied, clapping his hands together and rolling his sleeves up. "JARVIS, this is Eleanor Bennett – captured by Loki a few days ago. She'll be staying in the third guest room tonight. I need all camera on in that room plus audio –"

"What?" Eleanor interrupted and Tony looked at her. "Audio?"

He raised a thick eyebrow. "Planning on doing something I shouldn't be aware of?" he suggested and Eleanor's face turned bright red. She turned around and sank down in her seat. "Like I was said – audio and visual. I'll install a few more cameras just in case. Where's Pepper?"

"She's gone to the store, sir."

"Women…" muttered Tony. "Will she be back soon?"

"I think so. She left only an hour ago."

"I told her to be prepared – doesn't matter," Tony assured himself. "You drink, Eleanor?"

"Er – back in England I do…"

"Ah, right, you're a child," Tony said, fixing himself a scotch.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"They're coming," Tony explained, sitting beside her and turning on the TV by pressing a button on the coffee table. "They went to bring the ship around somewhere where no one would run into it by accident. I figured you'd like to see the house."

"It's lovely."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

HERE HERE HERE

"Tony?"

Eleanor jumped and turned around to see a strawberry blonde walking through the door. She looked at Eleanor strangely and Eleanor looked to Bruce for explanation. "Pepper," Bruce stood up and adjusted his shirt. Pepper nodded and raised an eyebrow as Eleanor stood, as well, still covering her love bites with her turtleneck. "This is Eleanor."

"Eleanor…" Pepper repeated, holding out a long hand. "Bruce's girl…?"

"No!" both Bruce and Eleanor said at the same time, but Bruce continued. "We rescued her from Loki a few days back."

"_Oh_!" Pepper said, shaking Eleanor's hand a bit more eagerly. "I know who you are now! Tony never gave me a name when he talked about Loki's prisoner! Yes, I'm Pepper! I thought she looked a little young for you, Bruce…"

Bruce chuckled and Eleanor flushed. "Good to meet you," Eleanor said quietly and Pepper nodded.

"Nice to meet you, too." She pulled her hand away from Eleanor and put her hands on her hip. "Has Tony been a good host to you?"

Eleanor smiled. "Yeah, he's been alright. He's off doing science stuff now."

"He should be up here entertaining!"

"Sorry we got here late," Bruce apologized. "We wanted to search a few more places before coming."

"When you didn't show up by ten, I assumed you weren't coming… so I went out for drinks," laughed Pepper. "But it's fine. Where is everyone else – or aren't they here? JARVIS? Where has Tony put the guests?"

"Mr. Rogers is in the first guest room, Ms. Bennett is in the second room –"

"Who?"

"Eleanor's mother," Bruce said and Pepper nodded.

"Mr. Stark told me to put Miss Bennett in the third guest room, Bruce in the fourth, Thor in the fifth…"

"I get it," Pepper replied. "They're all in the guest rooms."

"Yes," JARVIS said.

"Are they all asleep?" Pepper asked.

"They went to bed about half an hour ago," Bruce told Pepper. "I told Eleanor I'd wait up with her for you so you two could meet properly before you wake up and find a stranger in your home."

"Thank you, Bruce," Pepper smiled at him. "Er – Eleanor, do you need something to sleep in? I'm sure I could find something."

"No, no, I'll be alright. I brought some clothes from the ship in here," Eleanor said gratefully. "Thank you, though. I appreciate all you have done for me."

"It shouldn't be me you're thanking," Pepper shrugged, the smile never leaving her face. "I hear these wonderful boys have done a lot for you."

"Yes, they have."

Pepper sighed happily and looked at Bruce. "I'm going to see what Tony's doing. Are you going to bed?"

Bruce nodded and Eleanor followed his lead.

"Goodnight, then. It was great meeting you, Eleanor."

"And you as well."

HERE HERE HERE

As soon as Eleanor stepped into the guest room, she felt watched. Small, red lights blinked in all corners of the room and she knew they were filming her every move. She cleared her throat. "JARVIS?" she whispered.

"Yes, ma'am?"

She wasn't expecting him to answer so quickly or loudly. "Um, do you think it would be possible if you could turn off the cameras tonight?" she asked. "They're just – it's uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, Miss Bennett, but Tony has specifically instructed me to keep them on all night, no matter how much you protest."

"Of course he told you that…"

"It's for the best," JARVIS tried to reassure her. "Trust me –"

JARVIS seemed to be continuing to speak, but it was all fuzz. "JARVIS?" Eleanor asked again, but there was nothing. It seemed like JARVIS was short circuiting. The lights were blinking slower and slower and soon, they turned off. Eleanor held her breath and knew what was coming.

"Stupid mortal technology. He actually believes he can find me with _cameras_?"

"How do you keep finding me?" Eleanor snapped quietly, spinning around to see Loki smirking at her. "How?"

He grinned wider. "I can feel your mind. You're below me and rather easy to find, if I may say so myself."

"There's cameras everywhere – one of them is going to find you. When JARVIS looks through the footage, he'll know you were here –"

Loki chuckled darkly and walked up to her, his breath on her lips. "I have froze them – they will not be catching me tonight… Are you trying to protect me? Don't you want me to be caught, Eleanor?"

"Yes, of course I do!" she replied, pushing him away slightly. "I wish you'd stop coming after me!"

"Your mouth says one thing," Loki said, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. "But your eyes say another. You look at me like I am something you have never seen."

Eleanor couldn't help but to laugh. "You're right – I haven't seen anything like you before."

"But your gaze is full of lust."

"You misread me, then, because my eyes are full of hatred, definitely not lust."

"You do not see the way you look at me," Loki breathed, his voice silky and sultry. "You cannot see what I do." He touched the turtleneck that was hiding her neck. "What are you wearing, my love?"

"You left without fixing the bruises you left me," she said angrily as he lifted the turtleneck from her body, exposing her stomach and the bra she was wearing.

He smirked. She had been dressing in much better looking lingerie ever since he had met her. Loki's eyes flicked to her neck, observing the several love bites he had left the previous night. Licking his lips, he kissed each bruise and with each touch of his lips, the bruise vanished. "Don't worry," he assured her. "They will be back tonight."

Eleanor said nothing as she let Loki handle her gently. He lifted her set her down on the guest bed, wrinkling the sheets. He still hadn't kissed her lips yet, but he stared at her as he waved his hand, her pants disappearing from her body. Instead of tearing her underwear off, he removed it slowly and unclasped her bra. Within seconds, his battle armor was off and he settled himself in between Eleanor's legs.

She squirmed a bit underneath him, not quite prepared, but it didn't matter – she was never prepared in the first place.

"They'll catch you," Eleanor said in a hushed whisper as Loki attacked her neck with bites and kisses. "They'll find you tonight. I can scream all I want and you can't blow this tower up."

"Do you want to test that theory?" Loki said, biting on her collarbone and making her yelp. He shushed her with a kiss to her lips. "Because I hardly think it a good idea."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me again?"

Loki laughed silently. "Like I said, I am a talented liar. You will never be able to tell."

"You're cruel."

"I've been called worse."


	7. Chapter 7

And so the plot thickens and Eleanor is in deep shit. The real story is beginning at this point, even though it's still quite early. I hope you enjoy! xx

**Chapter 7: Tony Stark's Evidence. **

"What the _hell_ did you do to my cameras?"

Tony Stark kicked the guest room door open and Eleanor woke up immediately, screaming, and she wrapped herself in the sheet. Her heart was racing and she was naked. Tony shielded his eyes and shouted.

"And why didn't you warn me you sleep naked?"

"I'm _sorry_, but most people _knock_ before entering someone's bedroom!" shrieked Eleanor, throwing a pillow at Tony. It hit him square in the face and he backed into the wall, still covering his eyes. Eleanor turned to grab another pillow and noticed that Loki had made up his side of the bed like he always did. "You _arsehole_! Get out of here _now_!"

"Put some damn clothes on and I need to talk to you _ASAP_!" Tony replied loudly, slamming the door shut. Eleanor swore just as loud and Tony heard it as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen, where Pepper, Ms. Bennett, and the rest of the Avengers were waiting.

Eleanor sighed and laid back down, muttering to herself. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror; Loki had made sure the love bites and bruises were all gone that morning. She stepped into the shower and was out in a hot minute, dressing in shorts and a t-shirt that was a little baggy on her. Eleanor ran out of the room and tried her hardest not to get lost, but she followed the sound of Tony's loud voice into the kitchen.

"What is so important that you have to come barging into my room so early in the morning?" Eleanor asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Thor set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her and Steve gave her a cup of tea. She smiled and thanked them each, immediately digging into her food. Everyone noticed how much she had lightened up; she was actually eating now.

"JARVIS!" Tony called and JARVIS's voice answered as soon as his voice was done echoing throughout the kitchen. "Show her the tape."

Right in front of Eleanor's eyes, there appeared a model. It wasn't a screen like on the ship, but more like she was watching last night, but as if she was sitting up in the corner of the room. Eleanor watched as she entered her bedroom and listened to her conversation with JARVIS. Tony looked at her suspiciously and all of a sudden, the model in front of her turned black and a few seconds later, it showed Eleanor lying in an empty bed, naked and asleep. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead. "So what?" Eleanor snapped at Tony. "Your cameras are faulty."

"What did you do to my cameras?" Tony asked and the model in front of Eleanor shut off. "My inventions are _never_ faulty! You must have done something!"

"I didn't do anything to your cameras!" Eleanor yelled back. "Why can't you take the blame for this?"

"Because I know what you did!" Tony said, clenching his fists and slamming one on the kitchen counter. Pepper jumped. "No _human_ could have done that to my cameras! Now, Eleanor, I swear to God, if you don't tell me where he is –"

Tony jumped at Eleanor and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her against the wall and pinning her to it. Ms. Bennett started to cry and Pepper was shouting Tony's name. Steve, Bruce, and Thor stood up, shouting at Tony to calm down, but Tony held Eleanor tightly so she couldn't wriggle away. "What are you talking about?" Eleanor cried in Tony's face.

"Where is he, Eleanor?" Tony spat and Eleanor winced. Her ears were ringing. "Where is Loki?"

"I don't know!" sobbed Eleanor.

"_Enough already_!" Thor's voice was louder than anyone else's and all the people in Tony's kitchen fell silent. Tony stared at Eleanor angrily and she stared right back, not going to give anything up. She knew if she told him anything about Loki, the god could hurt her friends or her mother. "How do you know for sure that your technology was not just faulty?"

"Because I've used the same damn cameras before and they've never just frozen like that or whatever they did!" Tony protested, letting Eleanor go and stepping back from her. Pepper immediately rushed to the girl's side and hugged her, making sure she wasn't hurt. "Nothing like that has ever happened, okay?"

"I'm telling the truth – I don't know where Loki is!" Eleanor said. "If I knew, I would tell you!"

"If you're hiding anything from us," Tony hissed, getting in her face again. "I will personally make sure you are punished appropriately."

"Tony, get away from her!" Steve grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him back. "She's telling the truth!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Tony hollered.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Goddamn it, I don't know!"

"Leave her alone, Tony!" Pepper told him and Tony settled down instantly, still breathing heavily and loudly. "You don't know what she's been through!"

Eleanor and Tony kept eye contact for a while before Bruce spoke up. "Maybe we should get a move on… get back on the ship," he suggested. "We'll be better off getting away from here."

Steve nodded. "He's right. We'll leave after everyone's done with breakfast."

* * *

"I I need to know, Eleanor, please…" Ms. Bennett placed both hands on either side of Eleanor's face and she stared into her mother's eyes. Ms. Bennett was crying; she hadn't really stopped since she first started at Stark Tower. "I need to know – have you seen him again?"

Eleanor shook her head and wiped her mother's tears away. "I haven't, mother. I'm telling the truth."

"You need to remember that they're only doing what is best for you," Ms. Bennett reminded her daughter. "They're only trying to keep you safe. You mustn't get so angry at them."

Eleanor said nothing in return.

"These men rescued you from what could have been a fatal situation!" Ms. Bennett cried. "And right now, I trust them with my life to keep you alive and away from that evil man!"

"I'll be fine," Eleanor whispered, pulling her mother into a tight hug. "I'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

"I just need you to tell the truth! Please, don't lie to me!"

"I – I – I'm not lying, mother."

* * *

"Tony, Eleanor told you she hasn't seen Loki," Bruce tried to reason with Tony, but it was no use. The stubborn billionaire wouldn't listen to anyone besides himself and convincing Director Fury that he was correct about Eleanor was his top priority. While everyone else was slightly skeptical about Tony's assumption due to the fact he had no evidence other than his faulty cameras, they listened to him carefully in case he did find a valid point. "Can't you just take her word for it?"

"How do we know she isn't lying?" Tony said, banging his fists on the rectangular table. Director Fury's good eye looked at everyone's faces, observing the way they scrunched their noses while listening to Tony.

"How do you know she is?" Bruce asked and Tony bit down on his bottom lip, frowning. "She's a nineteen-year-old girl. You actually think that she's going to lie about seeing an evil man who has raped her several times?"

"There's something not right about the whole situation," Tony continued. "The malfunctioning cameras weren't just a coincidence. Think about it! She's been locking herself in her room every night since we brought her on this ship."

"So?" Clint shrugged. "Maybe she just wants alone time. She's a teenager. That's what they do."

"I would think Eleanor would want to sleep with someone else," Tony threw his hands up in the air. "I think it's strange that she wants to be alone all the time. I mean, being around other people means safety, so why wouldn't she at least want to stay in the same room as her mother?"

"Because nineteen-year-olds don't sleep with their mothers," Natasha answered quickly and quite sure of herself. "That's a horrible idea, Tony. You're just making stuff up now."

"Then explain the turtleneck," Tony shot back. "Ms. Bennett told us that Eleanor wears nothing but the finest clothing in all of England, so why was she wearing that shitty sweater?"

"Because she was cold and it was the only sweater she had?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Hickeys." Tony patted his neck and nodded as if he knew everything. "She obviously had hickeys."

Thor stared at Tony, dumbfounded. "Hickeys?"

"Love bites. You know…" Tony wasn't quite sure how to explain it.

"Love bites?" Thor laughed out loud. "No, no, my brother would not leave such things on a mortal girl's neck. He does not love humans. I think he would be a bit more careful about those kinds of things, if I do say so myself."

"He's right," Bruce interjected. "Loki leaving hickeys on Eleanor seems a little ridiculous."

Director Fury was listening carefully. He thought that Tony brought up some good points. Eleanor had been acting suspicious as of late, or so he thought. But he hadn't really talked to the girl, so he wasn't quite sure what to think of her. Everyone else seemed to respect her as a woman, but Director Fury saw her as a child and children were not to be trusted. They were sneaky, clever, and devious little bastards.

"She sleeps naked," Tony thought out loud.

"Lots of people do," Natasha shrugged. "I'm sure you do."

"I want to know why she slept naked in my own house."

"Because she was hot?" Clint groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Your ideas are getting a bit out of hand, Tony."

"Are you kidding me?" spat Tony. "These are valid reasons! I know I'm right about this! Director Fury – c'mon – you agree with me, right?"

Director Fury took in a great deep sigh and laced his fingers on the table before him. He sat up straighter and shrugged slightly. Everyone waited for him to speak, holding their breath. "I think there is no actual physical evidence that Loki is visiting Eleanor every night," Fury finally said and everyone seemed relieved to hear that. Tony scoffed. "However, I do believe that she is acting strangely. She needs to be investigated."

"She doesn't need to be investigated," argued Bruce.

"If my brother is really planning on ruling this world," Thor added. "Then spending nights with a mortal girl would be low on his priority list."

"He should be out destroying cities, yeah?" Tony slammed his palm on the table again, making it rattle and Steve, who was next to him, jumped. "Well, I haven't seen Loki destroying anything on the news. Every major city seems to be in order, at the moment."

"He's scheming," Steve replied. "Loki's a smart guy. He isn't just going to go out and destroy a city without planning the whole thing through, right?"

Thor agreed.

"Keep sharp eyes on her, everyone," Director Fury spoke up. "If it ever comes up again, we will have to interrogate her."

"Director Fury–!" Steve stood up.

"What I say goes," the man replied gravely. "We have no way of knowing if Eleanor is telling the truth about Loki or not. Until we know for sure that she's telling the truth, she could be putting us all in great danger and that is not a risk I want to take. There are too many valuable people aboard this ship."

"She's just a child!" Bruce sighed. "You can't interrogate her – she's already been through enough!"

Tony, looking rather smug, leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, smirking. "We'll talk to her tonight, Director," he said and Director Fury nodded and stood up, leaving the Avengers to talk in peace.

"You can't do this to her," Clint said, holding his head in his hands.

Tony shrugged. "We don't know if she's lying or not and we have to find out. If she's telling the truth, then we let her lock herself in her room and wear all the ugly sweaters she wants and she can sleep naked in my house. But if she's lying… if she's lying, then we have to capture Loki as quickly as possible."

"I doubt she is lying," Thor said angrily. "After how horribly my brother has treated her, there is no reason for her to lie. She wants him gone just as much as we all do."

"How do you know that?" questioned Tony.

Thor looked at him incredulously. "You are joking," Thor muttered. "You are ridiculous."

Everyone stood up and parted in silence, going their separate ways, and not particularly on good terms.

* * *

Steve's light footsteps sounded behind Eleanor, who was looking out of the window in her bedroom. The ship passed through clouds and across the bright blue sky and she watched sadly, wondering what was going to come next for her. Should she have told everyone Loki was following her? No. It would just cause people around her to get hurt.

"Have you come to interrogate me?" Eleanor asked, turning around as the floor creaked beneath Steve's feet.

"No, that's not what I was planning on doing," Steve replied and she chewed on the inside of her cheek, looking at him. Steve continued to inch closer to her.

"Do you think I'm lying?"

Steve paused, but then shook his head. Eleanor smiled weakly. "No, I think you're telling the truth. You've got no reason to lie."

Eleanor nodded. "Thank you for believing me."

"We all do. Well…" Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair. "Tony is just acting like that because he doesn't want to admit his cameras were faulty. That wasn't your fault, though."

"Where are we going next?" asked Eleanor, turning back towards the window.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Director Fury."

"I don't want to talk to him," she groaned. "He seems so intimidating."

"He is a little bit, but I'm sure he's a real nice guy deep down."

Eleanor turned to Steve again and she shrugged, smiling slightly. "Have you got a bad word for anyone?" Eleanor teased and Steve grinned toothily, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I don't feel like you could ever be mean."

"I try not to be," he admitted. He lingered in the center of her bedroom and looked around quickly. Eleanor sighed, beginning to realize he was only there to investigate her bedroom.

"Steve?"

"Hm?"

"I'd like to be alone."

"Oh – absolutely."

* * *

"_Get away from me_!" said Eleanor quietly to Loki as he approached her that night. She pushed him away and he grabbed onto her arm forcefully, nearly crushing her bones. She tore her arm away from him and he simply sneered at her. "They know. Tony knows."

"Knows _what_, exactly?" spat Loki and Eleanor glared at him, moving away from him.

"He knows that something's up!" she replied, looking at him with terror in her eyes. "He's convinced that we see each other every night! I don't think anyone else believes him."

"What do I care?" Loki rolled his eyes and disappeared into thin air, only to appear right before Eleanor's eyes again and making her jump. He held onto her arms and smirked, kissing her neck roughly. He pulled away just enough to speak. "Those pathetic men will not be able to catch me. I have an entire army ready to fight them and they have nothing but each other. Just as weak and useless as you are."

"Don't you realize what this means for me?" Eleanor hissed at him and Loki continued kissing her in every spot her skin showed. "If they find out I've been withholding information from them, I'll be thrown in prison or something!"

He answered her in between kisses. "Then I will just have to rescue you."

"_You_ rescue _me_?" snorted Eleanor, pushing him away from her again. Loki growled and stayed put for a few moments before attacking her again and pulling her to him. He pushed her towards the bed and she fell down, grunting as she bounced lightly in the air. Her heart beat faster than usual, but that was normal to her. "You'd probably be glad I was locked up, hm?"

Loki removed his lips from her cheek and held himself above her on the bed, staring right into her eyes. He searched her face, but found no sign of teasing. "You think I am lying to you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"If they take you away, Eleanor of Earth, I would go with you."

"You lie."

"Say it again."

"You lie."

"One more time?"

Her words were hardly audible, they were so quiet. She reached up and touched his cheek as he brought his lips down slowly to meet her own. "Liar."

It wasn't Loki who initiated the kiss that time, it was Eleanor. She pulled away before the kiss got too heated, but she kept her hand on his cheek. He didn't seem disgusted, like when she had kissed his cheek before, but she couldn't quite read his face. Loki seemed rather indifferent. "For all the cruel things I have done to you, my darling mortal," Loki smirked grimly, tucking hair behind her ear. "This is how you react? By kissing me? Do you believe that you will gain something by kissing me?"

Eleanor didn't know how to respond. She had no idea why she kissed him in the first place – she was shocked she had the balls to do it. Her thumb brushed Loki's slightly chapped lips. "No," she replied.

"I have lied to you, Eleanor," Loki said and Eleanor's eyes welled up with tears as memories of her father flashed through her head. She tried to convince herself that Loki wasn't like her father, but no matter what she tried to tell herself, she knew that Loki was worse. "Violated you and you have been nothing but my toy. I find it funny how you can still bring yourself to show me affection."

Still, she didn't answer him. She felt his smooth skin with her fingers, feeling the pale scars and the stubble growing on his chin. She ran her fingers through his hair several times and finally, held onto his arm. "You've done nothing but hurt me," she said, almost laughing at herself. "I don't know why I did it."

"Scared?"

"What?"

"You are scared that they are going to take you away, are you not?"

"I am."

Loki hesitated and kissed her neck. "How many people have you told about your father?" he whispered in her ear.

"My mother and you," she admitted, closing her eyes as Loki bit down hard on her shoulder.

"Exactly," he replied. "But you are a human. Weak. Pathetic. Worthless. I can control you and use you however I want. I assure you, I will never have feelings for you."

Eleanor lifted her head and pressed her lips to his again and he wrapped his arms around her, falling onto her body. His hands tangled in her hair and with minor difficulty, removed her clothes. Their lips moved together and Eleanor cupped his face in her hands.

There was only one thing running through Eleanor's head during the whole thing:

_What am I doing_?

* * *

Eleanor rolled over the next morning and threw her arm out, expecting nothingness, but instead, Loki was beside her quite awake. His hair was a tangled mess, just as her's was. He was staring up at the ceiling, just lying there with a blank expression.

Her eyes immediately shot open and she stared at him. "You're still here," she whispered. "You know they'll be banging on my door soon."

"I will leave when I want to."

"They'll find you."

"Rest assured, my love, they will not."

"Why are you still here?" she asked quietly, licking her lips.

"Am I not allowed to be? If you do not want me here, then I will leave right now."

Loki began to stand up and Eleanor observed the way his small hips wiggled when he walked over to the mirror to flatten his hair. His spine was very visible and his legs were skinny, but muscular at the same time.

"Enjoying the view?" he said nonchalantly, looking at her through the mirror, and Eleanor blushed furiously. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket up over her head, feeling her whole body tremble with embarrassment.

Only a few seconds after asking the question, knocks came on Eleanor's door and Loki snapped his fingers. When Eleanor removed the blanket from over her face, she saw that he was wearing his shiny and new looking armor again. She, however, was still naked, but free of bruises and the few love bites that Loki had left on her neck the night before. She combed her hair with her fingers and Loki raised his eyebrows at her, smirking as he disappeared from her bedroom.

"Come in – but be warned –" she shouted, wrapping the blankets tighter around her. It was as she looked to her right that she saw the bed was still messy. It was obvious that someone had been lying there. "I'm not wearing any clothes!" She quickly fixed the other side of the bed and moved to the middle to make it look like she was the one who ruined the neatly made bed.

The door opened quickly and Director Fury was looking down at her. Tony was standing to his right, his arms crossed and a smug, Loki type smirk stuck on his face. Ms. Bennett was hiding behind Director Fury; Eleanor could see the blonde hair peeking out from over the man's broad shoulder. Bruce, Steve, Thor, Clint, and Natasha waited slightly behind Tony and Director Fury, their faces a bit more sympathetic and kind than Tony's stone cold facial expression.

"Well… this is a surprise…" muttered Eleanor, sighing. "May I get dressed?"

"Get dressed and meet us in the interrogation room," Director Fury snapped and Eleanor blinked a few times, confused. Tony held up a small, black device that was blinking red. "We have everything we need right here."

Eleanor glanced quickly around the room, but saw no cameras or anything. There were no hidden red lights blinking like at Stark Tower. It was then that she realized Tony was holding an audio camera because there was obviously nothing to catch on video outside of her room. It must have been a very high quality camera because she thought she and Loki's conversation was rather quiet, but then again, she hadn't really paid attention to her noise levels.

"I'm telling you right now, I've done nothing wrong," Eleanor lied, but Tony shook his head.

"We'll see," Tony replied, turning slowly and leaving the room. Director Fury left after Tony, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Eleanor was sure they were all gone and out of earshot, she slammed her fists on the bed and flailed her legs around, getting angry. "Shit."

* * *

Two men dressed in suits were waiting outside the interrogation room, where Eleanor had been in only once before when the Avengers asked her the questions about what Loki had done to her. She couldn't tell if they were looking at her because their eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. They almost looked the same; their haircuts were exactly the same, their faces exactly the same, and their stances were exactly the same. The two men each grabbed a door handle and pulled the doors open, revealing all of the men, plus Natasha and minus Ms. Bennett. They were all seated around Director Fury, who sat in the middle of one side and opposite him, there was a bland gray chair that was awaiting Eleanor.

In the center of the table was a large bowl of fruit, untouched. A glass of water was in front of Eleanor's seat, but she wasn't thirsty. She felt as if swallowing food or drink meant instantly vomiting due to nervousness or fear.

She hesitated and the two suited men closed the doors. She heard locking noises coming from the other side and suddenly, her heart was ready to burst from her chest and break open her body. Her hands were clammy and shaky, her forehead was wet and she kept attempting to swallow the giant lump stuck in her throat.

Trying to get her story straight, she thought of everything she could say to Director Fury. What if the camera wasn't audio? What if it was something completely different? It wasn't like Loki had snuck into the ship – had he? She didn't know, now that she thought about it… He could have left the bedroom while she was sleeping, but she thought that very unlikely.

"Have a seat, Miss Bennett," Director Fury said flatly, motioning towards the empty seat across the table from him. "Hungry?"

"Not really, no."

"Then sit. We have urgent matters to discuss with you," he replied harshly.

Eleanor did as she was told. She sat down in the chair and held onto the seat, shaking violently. She looked around at everyone, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. Director Fury's good eye stared at her, hardly blinking. Tony was standing in the back, still holding onto the camera tightly so he wouldn't drop it and lose whatever he caught on it.

Director Fury cleared his throat and set his hands on the table before him, lacing his fingers together. Eleanor sat up straight and he pursed his lips, thinking before speaking. "Shall we begin?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Capture.**

Director Fury did not waste any time.

"Stark, let her listen."

Tony pressed a button on the camera and sound filled the room as Eleanor listened intently, her face turning redder by the second.

"_He knows something's up! He's convinced we see each other every night! I don't think anyone else believes him_."

The sound of her voice was quiet and Eleanor could hardly hear what she was saying, but she knew what she was saying. She remembered their conversation clearly from the previous night. Every conversation she had with Loki was burned into her brain and she was not forgetting anytime soon.

"_What do I care? Those pathetic men will not be able to catch me. I have an entire army ready to fight them and they have nothing but each other. Just as weak and useless as you are._"

The tape fast forwarded to later and Eleanor hid her face from everyone as her moans echoed around the room and Loki's occasional grunt was heard. Her face was as red as a tomato and everyone seemed uncomfortable and awkward. She thought she had been quieter…

"There's more," Director Fury told her as Tony shut the tape off, smirking. Eleanor still would not make eye contact with him, for she was too ashamed and embarrassed. "But I am sure you recall last night's conversation with Loki and don't need to hear anymore."

Eleanor shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "You bugged me. You bugged my room. Don't I deserve privacy?"

"You lied," hissed Director Fury, standing up and pacing across the room, his hands held behind his back. Eleanor slumped back in her seat and sniffed, trying to hold back tears. No one else spoke except for Fury. "You lied to our faces. You put my crew and your friends and family in danger! Don't you realize what you've done? This is quite possibly the most dangerous thing you could have done! Don't you realize that?"

"I lied to protect them!" shouted Eleanor to the ground. She looked up at the boys and Natasha, pointing at them all. "Had I told you what was happening, Loki would have attacked the ship – why didn't you get _that_ conversation on audio?"

"You still should have told us!" Director Fury yelled, a vein popping out of his temple. "At least then you wouldn't have had to subject yourself to his – his – acts of violence! But judging by the audio tape, I would say that you've come to _enjoy_ his stunts!"

"How could you suggest that?" shrieked Eleanor, standing up and clenching her fists by her sides. "I don't enjoy what he's been doing to me! I – I – I think it's horrible and disgusting!"

"The sounds caught on tape say differently," Fury said through gritted teeth. Eleanor said nothing. She knew that he was partially right. She wasn't pushing Loki away like she had been. But then again, Loki hadn't roughed her up too bad. He was gentler with her now. "How long has he been coming back? Is it recent?"

Eleanor sat down again and swallowed loudly. Was she supposed to tell the truth and drag Loki down with her? "It was only that last night. That's it."

"Don't lie to me," Director Fury threatened her, slamming a fist on the table and causing the fruit bowl to tip and spill. "You just told me that there were other conversations, Eleanor. Now, _tell the truth_!"

Eleanor held her chin up. "I am telling the truth."

"Are you _protecting_ him?" Director Fury yelled as loud as he could, pushing the fruit bowl off the table. It landed on the cold, hard ground with a crash and Eleanor's breath caught. His face was inches from her's and their eyes met, not looking away or blinking. "Tell me the truth or I will have you punished for your actions."

"I haven't done anything to be punished for!" protested Eleanor. "I was saving myself and everyone else around me!"

Director Fury's hands were shaking. He wanted nothing more than to clobber the stubborn girl sitting before him. Clint tapped his shoulder and the Director stood up straight, brushing his shirt off. Eleanor wiped his spit from her face and breathed out loudly. "We'll continue this tomorrow when you decide to be a bit more truthful."

Wet marks stained Eleanor's cheeks and she sniffed, trying to even out her breathing. "I assume that cameras will be monitoring my every action?" she said angrily, as if talking back to a parent.

Director Fury chuckled in disbelief at her attitude and smiled very matter-of-factly. "You bet."

* * *

"If you've come here to scold me, then I don't want to hear it," snapped Eleanor as she heard footsteps behind her. She whipped around and saw Bruce in the doorway of the lab. She felt a bit bad about sending him away from 'his' room – he spent a lot of time in the lab – but she wanted to be alone and there was no way she was going back to her bedroom. Now that she knew cameras were listening to her, she was sure that Tony had set up even more cameras _inside_ her room to capture audio _and _video now.

"I, uh – didn't come here to scold you," Bruce replied, walking over to his set of instruments. Eleanor watched him carefully as he began an experiment after looking over detailed papers. "I came to perform an experiment."

It was quiet for a few moments and Eleanor cleared her throat. Bruce looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you hate me?" she asked in a whisper. Her eyes were wet, but she tried to force herself not to cry. "Because of what I've done?"

Bruce laughed sweetly and Eleanor found it wonderful that he still smiled at her instead of looking at her with intense hatred. Tony stared her down every time they passed each other on the ship. "No, I don't hate you," he told her.

"Everyone else does," sighed Eleanor, running her hands through her hair and blinking back tears. "I've done a horrible thing, haven't I?" She did not let Bruce speak, however. "I only did it to protect everyone – you have to believe me!"

Bruce stopped what he was doing and looked up at the young girl through his glasses. Her eyes, swimming with tears, stared right into his soul and Bruce swallowed loudly. She was shaking her head, but he didn't know how to reply to her.

"You don't know what he said to me," she continued, sounding rather frightened. "He was going to blow the ship up and he probably will now that you all know… I'm so scared." Eleanor had inched over to Bruce and he felt sorry for her. She fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm so scared… I don't know what's going to happen now and I don't know if he's still planning to attack the ship – please – you have to believe me!"

Eleanor was staining his purple dress shirt with tears and he hugged her back, trying to calm his heartbeat. Was the ship really going to be attacked? Was Loki planning on blowing everyone up inside – including Eleanor? "I do believe you, Eleanor."

"I don't know what to do," she cried.

"Perhaps…" he thought. "Perhaps you should try to convince him otherwise? Loki, that is. Try to make him think twice about blowing up the ship…"

"Loki is stubborn. There's no way I can change his mind."

"He's a bit like you, hm?" teased Bruce and Eleanor tore herself away from the hug and her forehead creased.

"I'm nothing like Loki!" she hissed.

Bruce grinned and shook his head, sighing. "More than you know, my dear." There was a moment's silence, and then, "Tonight, we'll catch him. The cameras are on and someone will be watching. As soon as Loki enters your room, he'll be ours."

Eleanor felt queasy. Did she really want them to take Loki away? After all, that would mean they'd have to take _her_ away for lying – would they do that? Imprison a young girl who didn't know any better? Director Fury had been upset beyond belief with her and she believed that he would stick her in a cage like an animal if he could. Besides, Loki had said if they took her away, he'd go after her. Did that mean she'd have to go after Loki, too?

That was ridiculous. There was no way she was going to save Loki.

"Eleanor? Are you okay?"

When reality hit her atop the head again, she realized she was staring at Bruce. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She looked away from him. "I think I'll go to bed now."

* * *

Red dots were flashing everywhere in every corner of her room. Eleanor laid in bed, her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. The fan was going in slow circles and it was completely silent. She waited for Loki. She waited and waited and waited.

In the lab, Tony Stark was watching from the camera's point of views. He watched Eleanor lay in bed patiently, waiting for her lover to come to her. She was quite still in her bed and a few times, Tony thought she was dead. He watched for movement; the curtains hardly moved and Eleanor didn't move.

Back in her bedroom, the air was stale. Half of Eleanor wished that Loki would show up in bed next to her, but the other half wanted nothing to do with Loki. She had never been treated with such gentleness, but was it what she wanted? After the problem with her father, she turned into a hermit of sorts. People touching her freaked her out. The only person she would allow to touch her was her mother and even then, she was uncomfortable.

But when Loki touched her, it reassured her. It seemed to her that he genuinely appreciated her, but she might have been exaggerating that part. She sighed; it was ridiculous that she might have though Loki actually liked her. She was nothing but a plaything to him while he schemed and made plans to take over her home – her world.

Tony was beginning to drift off while watching the cameras. It was close to three in the morning and he was sure that Eleanor had somehow secretly informed Loki that cameras were now monitoring her every move. But that wasn't possible unless she had seen Loki during the day… Eleanor had been in the lab for most of the day by herself or with Bruce and Tony knew that there was absolutely no way she could have talked to Loki.

Just as Tony closed his eyes, Eleanor heard the faint _whoosh_ that made her aware of Loki's presence. She pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

"They've bugged my room," she whispered in his ear. "You have to leave before they see you're here."

"Have they hurt you?"

Eleanor blinked, a bit taken aback by the question. She shook her head slowly. "No, I'm fine – they interrogated me – Director Fury is – well, _furious_. They want to lock me up or something for lying for you."

Her lips brushed his ear and Loki looked around the bathroom, checking for cameras. "I will not leave you. If they want to imprison you, then I will let them take me."

"What? Why would you do that?" she asked. He was acting strangely.

Loki smirked, pressing his lips to her jaw and making his way to her lips. He kissed her roughly and she pushed him away.

"Stop!" she breathed. "This is serious! Any second now they'll realize I'm gone and they'll come busting into my room and they'll take us both away!"

"I have a plan," Loki told her. "I always have a plan. Let them take us. I will get you out, Eleanor."

Eleanor stared at him.

"Walk out into your room. Let them see us. Let them come get us."

"I don't want to be imprisoned on this damn ship!" she yelled and he covered her mouth quickly, shushing her. She ripped his hand from her lips and continued. "Please, Loki!"

"Trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked. "You've been nothing but horrible to me, you know that?"

"Just trust me this time."

"You better not be lying to me, Loki."

"Never," he grinned toothily and Eleanor shook her head, opening the door to the bathroom.

She peered around the room, checking to see if anyone was waiting for her to exit. No one was sitting on her bed and no one was waiting behind the bathroom door. There was no surprise attack waiting. Eleanor sat down on her bed and waited. The cameras were focused on her and Loki stood before her, staring down into her eyes. "I should never have lied," she said blatantly. "I should have continued to push you away instead of making you come back each night."

"I assure you," Loki replied. "Nothing you could have done would have kept me away from you."

This statement made Eleanor squirm slightly and she watched the cameras blink. "Do you think they're watching?"

"How am I to know?" Loki chuckled. "You told me Stark would be watching."

"He said he was going to…" sighed Eleanor. "Loki, yell."

"Excuse me?"

"_Yell_," she repeated. "Make sure Tony hears your voice."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"_Anything_!" Eleanor shouted and there was a loud beeping sound. Eleanor cried out and covered her ears, looking up at Loki who didn't seem to be affecting by the screeching sound. "What the hell?"

"I think they heard you, my darling," Loki laughed and Eleanor jumped from her bed and uncovered her ears, wrapping her arms around Loki's torso. He jumped back from her embrace and pushed her away, not expecting her sudden show of affection. "What was that?"

Before Eleanor could answer, a voice sounded inside the room and it was loud. It echoed throughout Eleanor's ears and she recognized it right away – Director Fury.

"_Stay where you are_! _If you move, we'll take the girl, too_."

"They'll take me regardless!" Eleanor said to no one and this time, when she wrapped her arms around Loki's waist, he did not push her away. They stood there, waiting and she heard the click of the window being locked so she wouldn't be able to jump away. Although that didn't mean much to Loki since he could just disappear. "Go," she whispered.

"I told you, I have a plan. I will make sure they do not hurt you, Eleanor."

The door handle turned and someone kicked the door down. Director Fury entered the bedroom first, accompanied by three guards in suits and sunglasses. Eleanor held on tighter to Loki. Behind Director Fury and his guards was Clint, who already had an arrow loaded in his mechanical bow, pointed at Loki's head. Natasha's duel pistols were pointed at him and Thor had his hammer out, staring angrily at Loki. Eleanor still did not pull away from Loki.

"You knew you were being watched," Tony said, stepping before the group. Eleanor looked at him and caught a glimpse of blonde hair behind Bruce, meaning that her mother was witnessing the whole episode. Her mother was watching her hug the god that had kidnapped and violated her – her mother was watching her daughter being threatened with weapons and imprisonment. "You did this on purpose – something isn't right here!"

Loki gently pushed Eleanor away and held his hands up in surrender, smiling at them all a bit too innocently. "Alright, you caught me," he said quietly. "If I go, you will leave her alone?"

"What do you care?" Natasha snapped, aiming her guns with one eye shut. "You don't give a shit about Eleanor."

Loki stepped forward, his hands still up. Eleanor hid behind him and Director Fury shook his head. "Get them."

The guards lunged towards Loki, but swept past him, grabbing Eleanor, who screamed. Clint, Natasha, and Director Fury jumped on Loki, who easily let them have him. Eleanor thrashed about, not wanting to be taken away by the unknown men. Accidentally kicking Loki in the back a few times, she caught his attention as an agent cuffed her left wrist, trying to force her right behind her back. Eleanor reached out for Loki, who was already cuffed and he shook his head at her. She grabbed Loki's arm and he convulsed slightly, sending Clint, Natasha, and Director Fury into the bedroom wall with a bright flash of light.

"I will get you out of here," Loki grunted as Tony and Thor grabbed Loki's arms and pulled him away towards the bedroom door. "Just be patient."

Eleanor, still panicking, let the agents cuff her hands behind her back and she was escorted out of the bedroom, behind Loki. Expecting to be put in at least the same cell, they were separated and Eleanor was brought into a dark room with a brightly lit cell in the center. Instead of bars like a normal jail, it was surrounded by a glass wall with no flooring around it. Heart still pounding against her ribcage, she was shoved into the glass and almost melted through it, but when she turned around and touched the wall, it was solid again. She banged her fists against the wall.

"Let me out!" she screamed, but the agents did not acknowledge her protests. "I've done nothing to belong here!"

One of the agents that was unfamiliar to her walked up to the glass and took off his sunglasses. Eleanor settled down and looked at him. "Director Fury will be in here shortly."

They all left and Eleanor looked around. The cell was empty and the light was making her dizzy and tired. Sweat was forming on her forehead and she smoothed her blonde hair down. She wondered what Loki was doing and if he was receiving the same treatment. Probably not, she thought to herself. Were they going to question and interrogate him first? Would they ask about her? Would he lie or tell them the truth? She wondered if his cell was the same and if he really did have a plan. He might have just lied to her to keep her calm. If he had lied, Eleanor was going to be pissed. She wanted out. She didn't want to be stuck in that cell for long.

She wrapped her arms around her. Dressed in nothing but rather short shorts and a t-shirt, she felt exposed and bare and naked. She sat down against the wall of the cell and sighed. There was no escaping. This was scarier than being with Loki because at least someone could rescue her.

No one was going to rescue her now. The boys weren't going to come after her – they weren't going to help Loki's toy escape from her cell.

Her only hope was Loki.

* * *

"You let me out of here, you pathetic mortals," snarled Loki as he banged one fist against the glass that kept him inside the cell. The cell he was stuck in was much more durable than Eleanor's, especially since his was supposed to be for something much stronger. Loki knew it wasn't meant for him. "Let me out before I blow this ship up."

"Your threats are useless while you're in there, Loki," muttered Director Fury.

Loki let out a frustrated growl. "Where is she? Where did you put her?"

"I assume you mean Eleanor?" Director Fury raised his eyebrows and stepped up to the glass, meeting Loki's eyes. "What does she matter to you?"

Loki sneered and scrunched his nose. "You said that if I went with you, you would not take the girl."

"I'm sure you've told a few lies in your life," Director Fury spat.

"She does not deserve to be locked up in such a cell," Loki attempted to reason, but Director Fury was not going to have it. "You let her go or I will kill each and every person on this ship."

Director Fury smirked and patted the glass wall. "I'm going to go talk to your girl," he said flatly, holding his hands behind his back. "And see what she has to say for herself." After a quick nod, he added, "I'll be back soon, I'm sure."

* * *

When Directory Fury made it to the room with Eleanor's cell, she was lying on the hard ground, her hair sprawled everywhere, and her face hidden from the light. Director Fury pressed a button on the wall by the door and dimmed the lights in the cell and Eleanor jumped, looking up. She stood and looked at Fury through the glass, tears in her eyes.

"Let me out," she begged.

"Loki had said you don't deserve to be in here," Director Fury told her, sounding quite amused. "But I disagree. I think you to be just as bad as he."

"Why's that? I've never killed anyone – I've never raped anyone – I'm not a bad person!"

"But lying to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers to protect yourself is just as bad!" yelled Director Fury and Eleanor jumped at his sudden outburst of anger. "Like I said before, you have risked the safety of every man and woman on this ship, including your own! You lied to protect the man we are trying our hardest to capture –"

"And it's because of me that you've finally got him!" shouted Eleanor, her face turning red. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Bennett."

"Please –"

"_Enough_!" Director Fury snapped and Eleanor fell silent, wiping her eyes. "I don't give a damn what you've been through! Your credibility with this team is lost and it will take a long time to regain your trust, Eleanor! Lying to our faces is just as bad – had Loki surprise attacked us, it would have been your fault indirectly for keeping his presence on this ship a secret and I don't think you quite understand the severity of your actions!"

"Please, Director – you're making this worse than it is -!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"You don't! You only see what you want to see – you fail to hear my side of the story!"

"I don't want to hear it!" cried Director Fury. "I don't want to hear the sappy story of how you fell in love with the man who hurt you! That's wrong, wrong, wrong, Eleanor! You've been manipulated, can't you see?"

"I'm absolutely not in love with Loki! And I haven't been manipulated!"

"You _have_!"

"He hasn't manipulated me," Eleanor tried to assure the man before her. "This is all me! I can think straight – I am capable of thinking, believe it or not!"

"Maybe so, but you are not capable of thinking _rationally_."

And with that comment, Director Fury backed away from Eleanor's cell and left, slamming the heavy metal door behind him and locking it shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Visitors and Manipulation.**

"Eleanor…"

"Mother?"

Eleanor looked up and saw her mother walk into her room, pressing her hands against the glass wall that kept her imprisoned. Eleanor put her hands to her mother's and wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth that those old and worn hands offered. To lace her fingers with her mother's was the only thing she wanted at that moment and to feel reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Mother, please…"

"Darling, what have you done?" whispered Ms. Bennett and Eleanor raised her eyebrows sadly. "What have you done…?"

Eleanor shook her head furiously, lowering her hands and backing away from the glass. "I haven't done anything, mother, please believe me –" she stammered, searching for the right words to say. "Whatever they say, I'm not a bad person!"

"I know you're not a bad person," Ms. Bennett replied quietly, looking over her daughter.

The first night in the cell had been absolute torture. Eleanor was always someone who wanted to be alone, but she felt she was _too_ alone. It was solitary confinement and she hated it. She had to sleep on the cold floor and was uncomfortable. Loki was not there for her to curl up beside. His warmth was not radiating to her body and for the first time in a while, she had slept with actual pajamas on and not naked. Her hair was a complete mess, frizzy and a bit greasy since she had not been allowed a shower. Her stomach was growling for anything to eat.

"Why did you lie, Eleanor? Why?" Ms. Bennett pressed.

Eleanor shook her head. "They sent you here to ask me, didn't they? Director Fury and his stupid agents and stupid Tony Stark?"

"They did," Ms. Bennett replied. "But I want to know for myself. And I won't tell anyone, my lovely. Please… I can't – how could you let him do that to you? And yet you still cover up for him? After all that you've – _we've_ – been through?"

"You don't' understand – I don't even know why I did it."

"He keeps asking if they'll let you out," her mother sighed. "But I'm afraid they won't do it until they know for sure that you won't speak to him every again."

"Why won't you say his name, mother?" asked Eleanor. "Loki?"

"Don't you get it?" shrieked Ms. Bennett, sobbing painfully. "He kidnapped you! He took you away from me! My daughter! My only, beautiful daughter! He took you away from me and hurt you emotionally and physically! I thought after I left your father, you would never have to deal with this ever again, but then _he_ came alone. He's not even human!"

Eleanor shook her head again and stuttered, shrugging her shoulders. "He knows about father," she said. "I told him. He persuaded me so – so kindly and gently…"

"He's anything but gentle and kind!" retorted Ms. Bennett. "He hurt you, Eleanor! He has killed hundreds of people and is prepared to enslave the Earth! You don't understand the pain he's caused not only you, but me, too!"

"I'm sorry." Eleanor could find nothing else to say. Nothing else seemed appropriate. For once, she was at a loss for words. The pain reflected in her mother's words stung her like a thousand of Clint's arrows and her heart broke right in half. "Had I told you all the truth, Loki could have hurt or killed you. And I would rather him kill me before he laid a finger upon you."

"Your safety must be put before mine or anyone else's on this ship," Ms. Bennett told her daughter sincerely, her eyes full of tears. Her cheeks were flushed with color and her lips quivered. "I wish I could help you, my love."

"I want to get out of here."

"I can't make that happen. You know that, Eleanor."

"I know." She lowered her voice incase cameras were listening in to their conversation. Eleanor placed her forehead against the glass and her mother mirrored her movement. "Loki said he'll get me out of here."

"And then what?" asked Ms. Bennett sadly. "He'll take you away from me again? I can't bear to have that happen to me a second time!"

"No, no, I think it's different this time –"

"It is no different!" Ms. Bennett scolded her daughter. "You think he has turned innocent and kind after a few days, but people like him do not change overnight! He has manipulated you so you'll trust him, Eleanor, just as your father did to keep everything from me. He can't be trusted. Don't you realize this?"

"No," Eleanor shook her head and looked down, away from her mother's piercing eyes. "I told Director Fury the same thing. I haven't been manipulated."

"You're being blinded by infatuation," explained Ms. Bennett sensibly. "He doesn't care for you, Eleanor. He doesn't care what you think or what you say. He's trying to make himself seem better by having a naïve, innocent, young girl fall in love with him!"

"You're wrong!" shouted Eleanor, backing away from her mother. "You're wrong! You don't know what he's said to me in private!"

"It doesn't matter what he's said to you – look at what he's done to you!"

Eleanor broke down into tears, falling in a heap on the ground. Her back jumped with each loud sob and Ms. Bennett wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands and exited the room, slamming the door just as Director Fury had done.

* * *

"Bennett, Eleanor."

"You don't have to say it like that," hissed Eleanor. "I'm the only prisoner in here. Of course it's me, you arse."

The agent who had called her name seemed genuinely offended. He pressed the big red button on the control panel only a few feet away from her cell and a door appeared before her in the glass, opening and revealing freedom. "You've been summoned for questioning by Director Fury."

Eleanor blinked a few times, believing it to be a joke, but then she stepped out and sighed happily. The air was much cooler outside the cell and everything seemed so much bigger. She had only been in the cell for about 24 hours, but she was relieved to be out – until the agent put her in handcuffs again. "Hey!" she said loudly, but the agent pushed her towards the door. "I don't think I need to be in these – where would I run to? I'm limited on space in this damn ship."

"Director Fury's orders," replied the man and Eleanor felt a bit bad for snapping at him. He was only doing his job.

She was escorted into the same white room that she had been interrogated in before. Instead of a fruit bowl in the middle of the table, there was a plate with a leg of lamb on a china plate with mashed potatoes and some kind of disgusting looking applesauce. She sat down, wondering how she was going to eat it with her hands cuffed behind her back.

Director Fury was sitting on the other side of the table and she realized that none of the others were standing behind him. He nodded and the agent un-cuffed Eleanor's wrists. She rubbed them and grabbed her fork, lifting potatoes to her mouth and then swallowing them slowly. They were cold. And old. And gross. But she ate them anyway.

"What are you going to ask me?" Eleanor asked with food in her mouth. "Because I assure you, I won't be telling _you_ anything."

"Your attitude has gotten worse these past few days, I see," Director Fury observed and Eleanor put her fork down and swallowed her food, crossing her arms. She leaned back in her seat.

"You mean ever since you interrogated me and locked me up in that cell?" she spat. "Yes, there's reasoning behind it."

"I still expect the truth."

"That's all you'll ever get out of me, Director Fury."

He hesitated and smiled at her as Eleanor continued to eat her applesauce, looking at it carefully before putting it in her mouth and nearly choking. Tears sprang to her eyes as the sour apples quickly moved down her throat. "Miss Bennett, are you involved with Loki?"

"I'm sorry?" she spluttered. "You mean – romantically?"

"I do mean romantically."

"I don't think so."

"You don't _think_ so?" repeated Director Fury.

Eleanor met his eyes. "That's what I said." She ate the rest of her cold, hard potatoes and put her fork down, taking a break from the disgusting food Director Fury decided to serve her. She wondered if Loki's food was even worse. "He violated me and I don't believe that means we're romantically involved."

"He keeps asking about you. He continually asks if we'll let you out," Directory Fury continued casually. Eleanor felt weird. He was acting nice. Too nice. And it weirded her out. "Of course, we keep telling him it won't happen."

"Shame." She paused and picked her food with the end of her fork. "What food have you been giving him, if any at all?"

"The same food we're giving you."

"It's gross."

"I'm sorry it doesn't please you. Loki hasn't complained about it."

"I didn't think he would."

Director Fury leaned forward in his chair and put his elbows on the table. Eleanor knee bounced and she couldn't stop it. "I need to know, Eleanor," he said quietly and dangerously. "What has he told you? What has he said to you?"

She shrugged, looking at her food again. "He said that he was going to take over Earth. He said I would be his queen. That's about it."

"Has he told you of a plan?"

Eleanor shook her head slowly, recalling nothing of the sort. "Honestly, no. He hasn't confided in me a plan."

He pursed his lips. "Have you confided in him?"

She hesitated and froze. Was she supposed to tell Director Fury about her father? "No," she lied again. "Our relationship isn't like that."

"Your relationship?"

"You know… rapist and victim." She looked up at him again. "I'm the victim."

"What about an army?" inquired Director Fury. "Has he said anything about an army? Training one? What race they were? Where they were from?"

All of his questions were overwhelming Eleanor. She rubbed her temples. "I don't remember," she said half-truthfully. "I don't remember him talking about any of that."

"Then what do you talk about when he visits you at night?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Nothing."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You talked about us taking you away, I remember," Director Fury said, clapping his hands and lacing his fingers together. "It was caught on audio. Would you like more food, Eleanor?"

"No, thank you."

"What happens when he visits?"

"Is it not obvious enough?"

"Fair enough."

Eleanor chewed on the inside of her cheek. "How long will I be in that cell?"

The door to the interrogation room opened and two agents walked in. They pulled Eleanor up by her arms and cuffed her hands again. She tried to fight them, but an elbow hit her directly in the temple and she felt the room begin to spin. "That is up to you, Miss Bennett," replied Director Fury.

Eleanor, despite her raging headache, kicked at the agents shins. They forced her on the ground and she banged her chin, letting out a desperate cry for help. Once her hands were cuffed, the agents lifted her. Eleanor's eyes were half open as the room around her began to grow darker and finally, she shut her eyes and all the noise around her went dead.

* * *

Eleanor was sitting at the back of her cell, waiting for someone to walk through the door. Her temple was cut open and, she had no idea how it happened, but her lip was split, too. Her head was throbbing and there was dried blood on her cheek. Whoever hit her temple must have hit it pretty hard – it knocked her out, too.

Finally, after two hours of sitting in her cell, just barely conscious, Bruce walked in, holding up a bag of ice and carrying a small bag on his shoulder. Thankful for his kindness, Eleanor crawled closer to him until they were barely separated by the glass.

"I can't let you out," he began, "But I'll let you have the ice, okay?"

Bruce pressed the red button that the agent did to let her out. The door appeared, but Eleanor was much too tired to try and escape. Even if she did, the agents and Avengers would find her in a heartbeat. She wouldn't have time to hide.

He wrapped the ice in a few paper towels and gave the makeshift ice pack to Eleanor, who pressed it against her temple. It numbed the pain temporarily and she closed her eyes. She felt pressure against her cheek and when she opened her eyes again, she realized that Bruce was wiping the dried blood off her face with a wet washcloth. Although he wasn't inside the cell, he was reaching inside and Eleanor appreciated that more than anything. She let him clean her face and he pressed the damp cloth to her lip.

"You okay?" he asked her, letting her have the washcloth, as well.

Eleanor nodded weakly.

"You sure?"

She nodded again, slowly. "Thank you," she rasped.

"Ah, you're thirsty." Bruce reached in his small bag and pulled out a half drunk bottle of water. He swished it around for a moment and uncapped it, handing it to her. Eleanor put down the washcloth and gratefully took the bottle from him, taking a few large gulps. She gave it back to him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I feel like I've been stuck in here for years," she said tiredly. "And it's only been… I don't know… a little over thirty hours?"

"It's been about two days, dear," replied Bruce, letting her drink more water. She sighed and took only a small sip. "But the way you've been treated – I can see why you'd think it's been more."

"Do they treat Loki the same way?"

Bruce bit his lip. "They're treating him a bit better, in my opinion. But I think they just want him to crack."

"That isn't going to happen," said Eleanor quickly. "Loki isn't going to tell them anything. If he does, it's all a lie."

He was quiet.

Eleanor laughed at herself sadly. "For a little while, I actually thought he cared about me, you know? It was the way he touched me. I've never been touched like that before. So – so – gently and so lovingly." She began to cry, something she did often as of late. It was completely understandable, however. "He listened to me, like he wanted to know what I had to say."

Bruce shook his head and frowned. "Eleanor," he sighed. "He's completely brainwashed you, you know that?"

She nodded. Maybe everyone was right. Loki wasn't going to come rescue her. It was something he lied about – just like he lied about everything else. If it came down to it, he'd only save himself. That was the kind of person Loki was.

_How do I know what kind of person he is_? she asked herself. She had only known him a few days and half of those days he spent raping her!

"Eleanor?" Bruce waved his hand in front of her face. "You probably have a concussion, but listen here. I'm trying my hardest to convince Agent Coulson to get Fury to get you out of here – as confusing as that is."

"It won't work. He won't let me out."

"I'll try, Eleanor." Bruce smiled at her and stood up, pressing the giant red button again, closing the door and Eleanor pressed her hand against the solid wall again. He watched her carefully as she tried to break the glass with the palm of her hand, but it was no use. There was no way the wall was going to break.

He solemnly left the room with his bag and his hands deep in his front pockets, his shoulders hunched.

* * *

It seemed everyone took turns giving Eleanor company. It was her mother, and then Bruce; after Bruce, Thor came to talk to her about Loki, but everything he said went in one ear and out the other. He left, very frustrated, and ready to hit someone with his hammer. The day after Thor left, Clint and Natasha came together to give her some advice regarding Loki.

"Stay away from him for good" Natasha had told her.

Eleanor simply shrugged and that ended their visit. Steve was after the two and Steve sat down and talked to her about their mission to retrieve the Tesseract. All in all, Steve was the best company she had. He was enjoyable to talk to and rather charismatic and for the first time in a while, he made Eleanor smile a real smile. However, his visit was cut short when agents filed into the room to feed Eleanor dinner of cold meat and runny applesauce and hard potatoes.

Finally, Tony Stark came into the room and was very hesitant upon approaching her, knowing the Eleanor was bound to lash out at him. It wasn't that he was scared of her, but – okay, he was absolutely scared of her. There wasn't anything he could do to the nineteen-year-old besides scold her like a child or a daughter, but she wasn't a man. They couldn't get into a fist fight. He couldn't brag about his loads of money, because she was rich, too. And she was rather pretty, so being a playboy meant absolutely nothing to her. The girl matched him in just about everything.

When Eleanor saw him, her eyes flashed with anger and she stood up. He noticed the bruise on her temple that was a nasty purple and blue and her bottom lip was swollen. She clenched her fists and punched at the glass until her knuckles split and bled.

"You _bastard_!" she shouted and Tony tried to get her to stop punching the glass, but she wouldn't listen to him. "You complete _arsehole_! This is _all your fault_!"

"It was for the best," Tony replied in his calmest voice. This infuriated Eleanor even further.

"You better have an apology ready for me, Tony Stark."

"I don't owe you an apology," he said in a very condescending tone. "I saved you from that monster, okay? If it wasn't for me, he'd still be hurting you, Eleanor."

"He wasn't hurting me!" she protested, hitting the glass again and making the cell shake slightly. Her body was trembling.

"Then who hurt you? Hm? Who did that to your head -?"

"The men you work for!" she screamed. "The men you work for did this to me! They handcuffed me and shoved me in this empty cell and they're feeding me disgusting, cold, old, food!" She picked up the plate that still had food on it and threw it against the glass. The plate shattered and mashed potatoes and applesauce dripped down the window.

Eleanor let out an aggravated scream and it rang in Tony's ears. She fell to her knees, holding her head and crying loudly. Tony put his hand against the glass and licked his lips. He wasn't going to apologize, but he had to admit, watching Eleanor cry like that was a sad sight he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

"You're an arrogant man, you know that?"

He knew that.

"I could have done it. I could have tricked him, you know? You didn't have to be a damn _hero_!"

"Eleanor, despite what you think, it really was for your own good. That man is an evil little bastard. He's too clever for you. He had control over your mind and he didn't even have to use magic to do it."

"I hate you."

"I figured as much."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone! I know I haven't been writing notes on my chapters lately, but life has been… interesting. Writing is merely a distraction, honestly, and it helps. It really does. But I hope you enjoy these chapters and thank you for all the reviews and favorites and whatnot. I appreciate everything you all have to say. xx

**Chapter 10: Monsters.**

There was a loud crash.

Eleanor jumped to her feet and looked around. The whole room was shaking. The glass was rattling. She put her hand to it and her heart started beating unusually fast.

Her stomach suddenly lurch and she was thrown against the glass. Her head smacked it hard and she cried out. _What the hell is going on?_ She needed answers fast – she needed them _now_. She needed someone to tell her what was going on!

Just as she wished for her prince to save her, the door opened and a man she was unfamiliar with lunged to the control panel and pressed the big red button, opening the door in her cell. She stood there for a minute, confused, and she stared at the man who had just opened her door. He stared back and she noticed something about his eyes. They were light and glazed over.

"Well?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She had never seen him before in her life. "Are you going to stay in there or leave?"

Eleanor didn't question him. She ran out of the cell and the man followed behind her. When she stepped out into the hallway, hell was breaking loose before her. Agents were running back and forth, screaming orders in their little headsets. The Avengers were nowhere to be found, but she turned back to the man who had saved her. "Where's Loki?" she asked.

"Back in his cell room. That's where I left him."

"I don't know where that is!"

The man motioned for her to follow and she did. They did not try hard to hide from all the agents – they didn't even seem to notice Eleanor. That or they just didn't care. Beneath her, the ground was shaking and she had a hard time standing up straight and walking without running into things. Tables were being thrown at her and she already had a few bruises on her hips.

She followed the stranger down a long series of winding halls and into a room, where she saw Loki standing by the control panel. He was looking over all the buttons, stroking his chin slowly. He turned around upon hearing footsteps and he held out his weapon, aiming it at Eleanor's chest. He lowered it immediately and smirked.

He was back in his armor. The horned helmet rest atop his head and his body was about three times thicker due to all the metal and decorations.

The ground shook again and Eleanor fell to her knees, yelping. "_What have you done_?" she screamed and Loki wrapped his long fingers around her arm, pulling her up to her feet. He let her go almost instantly and looked at the man beside her. "What's going on? Who is this?"

"He's mine – I've used a bit of magic on him," Loki replied quickly, waiting for more questions to be asked. "The ship is going to go down, Eleanor."

She laughed nervously. "How am I supposed to survive this? There's no way –"

"I said I would get you out of here, did I not?" asked Loki and Eleanor shook her head and backed away from him. "I got him to get you out of your cell and now, I will escort you safely off this ship… but I have some business to attend to first."

Eleanor didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. He was too difficult to figure out and his face was void of emotion.

"Trust me."

"What about my mother? Are you going to save her, too?"

"Listen to me," he said quietly, grabbing her arms and shaking her gently. "I need you to go find Fury. Please."

"_My mother_!"

Loki clenched his teeth and gave in, sighing. "Fine, yes, we shall find her after! Now, _go_! And get me the Director!"

Accepting her small mission given to her by Loki, she ran from the cell room and headed off to find Director Fury. She took a detour, stopping in the lab and she found a floating monitor, pressing her fingers against the screen in thin air and messing around with it until she got a picture of what was happening.

The screen showed a picture of the airship in elaborate detail. The right jet was glowing red and Eleanor's stomach dropped. The ship _was_ going to go down unless someone repaired it. Dots moved about in the ship, symbolizing everyone running around frantically.

Eleanor bit her lip and looked for Director Fury, finally spotting him. He was at the other end of the ship, in the control room. She closed the picture of the ship and the monitor disappeared before her eyes. She sped out of the control room and down the hallways, trying to remember where to go. But it was no use, she was going to end up lost.

There was another crash beneath her feet and then – a roar. _A roar?_ Had Loki brought animals on the ship? Had he created some kind of monster? She stood still, convinced that Loki's creature wouldn't hurt her simply because Loki wouldn't hurt her – right?

The roars became louder and the ground was shaking more now. Turning the corner of the hallway was a large green monster, running towards her, ready to attack. She backed away as it tore pipes from the walls and she began to run, but hit a dead end.

She cowered up by the wall and closed her eyes as the monster raised a fist and prepared to knock her out, but there was a clanging noise and upon opening her eyes, Thor was standing there, his hammer drawn and the monster on the ground. Thor grabbed Eleanor's wrist and pulled her away.

"What is that?" she asked.

He retaliated. "How did you get out of your cell?"

"We have to get out of here!"

"Are you okay?"

"_Thor_!"

"Where is Loki?"

"Where's Director Fury?"

They stared at each other for a moment and Eleanor shook her head, shrugging. Thor could sense that it was a lie. Eleanor looked over her shoulder at the beast on the ground that had begun to stir again.

"He's that way," lied Eleanor, pointing off in a random direction. "I saw him."

Thor nodded and she heard the roars of the monster again. It was coming towards her and when it stepped before her with its left leg, the ground cracked and began to break. Eleanor screamed and fell to the ground below, along with the huge beast. She held her head, extremely faint and dizzy, but stood up and continued to move.

"What are you doing?" shouted a voice and Eleanor turned to see Natasha staring at her. Her guns were drawn, pointed at the best. The younger girl ran over to the red head and hid behind her, close to unconsciousness. She definitely wasn't used to running from monsters and falling almost to her death. She wanted to be locked back up in her cell where nothing could get her.

"What is that thing?" cried Eleanor over the loud roars and groans on the injured beast.

"It's Bruce," Natasha replied gruffly and Eleanor's eyes widened. "His heart rates get up and this happens." She shot at Bruce's chest a few times until Eleanor knocked the gun from her hand. Natasha elbowed Eleanor in the ribs and she fell to the ground.

"_Stop_!" she shouted. "If it's Bruce, stop shooting!"

"There's no other way!" Natasha yelled, picking her gun up again. "He'll kill someone! He's not himself, Eleanor!"

Eleanor sat up as she watched the bullets bounce off Bruce's chest.

"Go!" yelled the agent and Eleanor followed her orders, clambering up a staircase and finding herself by the entrance of the control room. Natasha followed behind her and Eleanor heard the firing of her guns close behind. Eleanor was running out of breath and she was breathing heavily, trying to keep steady on her feet. "Over here!"

Eleanor felt her arm get tugged by Natasha and she was pulled into a small space to her immediate left. Eleanor held her hand to her mouth, trying not to make a sound, but her breath was quite audible in the silence. Natasha was beside her, breathing just as heavily and she poked her head around the corner. "Is he gone?"

There was a roar and Natasha backed into Eleanor. The two girls held their breath and shook with fear. The agent aimed her gun as Bruce ran past, still huge and green. He destroyed everything in his way and when his footsteps were faint and far away, the two sighed.

"Where's Director Fury?" asked Eleanor quietly, still afraid Bruce was going to come out of nowhere and attack.

"Why?" Natasha cocked an eyebrow. "He's probably in the control room."

"What happened?"

"Engine three is blown and I think another engine is down," explained Natasha. "This ship is going down unless Stark and Cap can fix the ship."

"Do you think they'll fix it in time?"

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "Go somewhere safe for the time being."

Eleanor nodded, but had no intention of returning somewhere safe. Loki wanted Director Fury for whatever reason. But she wasn't getting Fury to follow Loki's orders. Even though the god had rescued her like promised, this was her time to redeem herself for lying. Director Fury would accept her into the S.H.I.E.L.D. family if she helped him find Loki.

She went the opposite way of Natasha and stopped before double doors as they opened automatically. She gasped. There was absolute chaos in the control room and it was loud – really loud.

Eleanor's pace was unhealthy. She stood up straight and walked past the frightened and panicked pilots, to the window, where she could see the jet and broken wing. Two people were out there at the moment; Steve was standing by a wall, but she couldn't quite see what he was doing. Another man in bright red armor was pushing the jet, trying to get it to start. Was that really Tony Stark? She watched in amazement as the robot type thing flew in the air.

The pilots in the room were flipping all kinds of switches and barking at each other orders. She looked around again; no one seemed to notice she was there. Not a single person had laid eyes upon her. Their eyes were all glued to their monitors. Finally, she spotted the man clad in black, yelling the loudest out of all of them.

"Director Fury!" screamed Eleanor and he turned around with a wide eye, snarling at her.

"How did you get out of your cell?" he asked angrily. "What happened to you?" He eyed up the small cuts on her face from the debris hitting her as she fell earlier.

"No time – Loki – you must follow me!"

Director Fury stared at her, obviously conflicted. "I need you to do something for me, Eleanor," he stated. "Can you handle that?"

She nodded bravely, sticking her chin up.

"Go get Loki and stall him. Keep him wherever he is. I'll be there in a few minutes – I have to deal with this first. Do whatever it takes – well, almost whatever –"

"I can do that," she agreed and Director Fury placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I promise he'll be there when you arrive. _Maria, _we need full evac on the lower hanger.!"

"I'm going!" shouted a woman. She stopped dead and pulled her gun out. Just as she screamed, something exploded and there were yells. "_Grenade_!"

Smoke filled the air and Director Fury pushed Eleanor to the ground and crouched over her. Metal sliced her cheek and she cried out, covering her head with her hands, attempting to protect herself. Director Fury shoved her behind a desk and she peeked overtop, seeing where the gunshots were aimed. Unknown soldiers were trying to get through the door.

"Director Fury!" Eleanor shouted.

"What is it?" he yelled back.

"I'm going!"

"_Eleanor_!" He reached for her sleeve, but missed. "Get back here!"

Ducking through the chaos and gunfire, Eleanor pushed her way through to the doors, a bullet just barely missing her.

Finally, she found him. He was standing in front of the open door to his cell, his hands behind his back and his posture straight. Thor was in the room and she wondered how he found him when she tried to steer him off in the wrong direction. Behind Loki was another one of his brainwashed members. Loki spotted Eleanor out of the corner of his eye and his insides bubbled. She wasn't supposed to come back – she wasn't supposed to see the evil man he truly was.

"Loki!" she shouted and Thor ran at him, falling through him. Loki grinned as Thor fell right through him, into the cell. Loki stepped back and watched as the cell door closed, locking Thor inside of it. "Loki, please –"

Loki ignored her as if she wasn't even there. "Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?" sneered Loki as his brother attempted to break the glass with his hammer. The cell shifted and Eleanor started towards Thor, but stopped herself. Loki laughed. "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?"

Grinning, Loki opened up a glass box surrounding a small red button on the control panel. His fingers lingered above it and Eleanor locked eyes with Thor.

There was a cry behind Eleanor and she turned around. Her eyes widened as Agent Phil Coulson stood behind her with a giant gun. He motioned for Eleanor to stand behind him, but she refused to move. Standing in between Loki and Coulson, she was the only thing stopping the agent from shooting. Loki reached out and shoved her out of the way and into the wall.

"Move away, please," said Agent Coulson and Eleanor grinned. The brainwashed member of Loki's army was unconscious on the floor. Coulson stepped forward slowly, raising the gun. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He loaded the gun and it lit up. "Wanna find out?"

Eleanor's eyes moved from Coulson to Loki, but Loki was disappearing. She heard a moan and when she looked back at the agent, there was a spear through his torso. She clapped a hand to her mouth, tears filling her eyes and she sat on the ground, hurling on the floor. Thor banged against the wall over and over again. Loki removed his spear from Coulson's body and smirked.

Loki was slowly moving towards the control panel again and he stopped by Eleanor, who was wiping the vomit from her mouth. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to her feet, letting go when she regained her balance.

Without hesitating, Loki pressed the button and the floor around the cell creaked. The floor opened underneath the glass cell. Eleanor felt wind pulling her towards the exit, thousands of feet above ground, but instead, she watched as the cell – with Thor in it – dropped and began to fall.

Eleanor licked her lips, sweating. She latched onto Loki's arm. "What are you doing?" she cried and Loki pushed her away. "Loki, what have you done?"

"Get off me!" he cried and his voice echoed throughout the room.

"You – you _killed_ him, Loki…" whimpered Eleanor.

There was a groan and Eleanor was shoved aside once again as the barely stirring Coulson fired the gun and it sent Loki flying back through the wall. Loki laid still on the ground for a few moments and Eleanor ran over to Coulson as Director Fury appeared in the doorway.

"So that's what it does," Coulson said softly.

Director Fury knelt down beside his agent and looked at Eleanor. Her bottom lip was quivering and her eyebrow was cut badly. "Talk to me," she whispered. "Keep your eyes open, Agent Coulson."

"I'm clocked out here," Coulson panted.

"I'm so sorry," breathed Eleanor, biting her lip. "This is my fault."

Loki stood up and brushed himself off, watching Eleanor comfort the dying man. "It's okay. It's not," the agent assured them both. "The plan wouldn't work if they didn't have something to avenge."

Agent Coulson's eyes closed and his chest was still. Blood oozed from the wound in his torso and Eleanor couldn't do it anymore. She stood up and backed away from the man, tears streaming down her cheeks. She covered her mouth and dropped to her knees, vomiting through the open floor and into the empty sky.

"You did well, Miss Bennett," Director Fury said, looking at her. "I think I may have doubted you –"

Arms wrapped around her waist, she vomited again, someone called her name – Director Fury – and everything went dark.

* * *

"Mother… mother… mother?"

Loki watched Eleanor wriggled on the bed. With a bit of magic, the cuts on her face were healed to the best of his ability. Too much magic on a weak mortal would hurt her even more. He walked around the room, looking at pictures of Eleanor and going through her things.

Eleanor heard a drawer open and shut. "Mother, is that you?"

"No."

Her eyes shot open. It was night. Loki was standing at the foot of her bed. _Her_ bed. She sat up and looked around. She was in _her_ room. She was tucked underneath her sheets from home. Pictures of her and her friends were posted on the wall along with her posters and some pictures of her and her mom were in frames, on top of the dresser and bedside table. Her closet doors were open, revealing the many fancy items of dress she owned. How the _hell_ did Loki know where she lived? "Loki?"

"Hm?"

"Are you looking through my stuff?" she asked him harshly and he chuckled.

"I was curious."

"You don't do that!"

"I do what I want, my love."

She blinked a few times. Everything was coming back to her. Coulson. Fury. Bruce. What happened to her mother? What happened to everyone else on the ship – Eleanor felt like she was paralyzed. She pictured the ship exploding in midair. She pictured dead, burning bodies falling through the air and falling down onto the ground. She pictured the blackened and mangled body of her mother.

She jumped out of bed and turned to Loki, her eyes burning with anger. For the first time ever, Loki was scared of her. She looked so unlike herself. His eyes widened as she started towards him, tears in her eyes. He backed up against the wall and she slapped his face hard. He rubbed his cheek.

"You bastard!" she shouted, slapping him again. He grunted as the force of her hit made his head spin. "You did this! You killed her! You killed them all!"

"Eleanor – Eleanor, stop – I did no such thing!" Loki caught her wrists, making her tremble with rage. "I did not kill your mother –"

"You did! I know you did!"

"_I did not kill her_!" he yelled in her face. Eleanor quieted and slowly, Loki released her wrists. She brought them back down to her sides and sobbed. "Eleanor, I really did not kill anyone except that wretched agent. The ship did not explode. I promise you, the ship is still up and running and your mother and everyone else aboard that ship is alive."

She shook her head. "You're lying!"

"I am not," he replied gently. "Not this time."

"This isn't you, Loki. Stop this madness, _now_."

He shook his head and grinned. "I am afraid that is not an option."

"You're a monster!" she screamed, trying to slap his face again, but he held tightly onto her wrists, nearly bruising them. "You're an absolute monster! You killed your brother! You killed Coulson! You killed all those people!"

"But I got you out, did I not? I fulfilled my promise of helping you escape."

"That means _nothing_ to me anymore!" sobbed Eleanor. "My mother… my friends… they were right about you! You manipulated me! Oh – I should have listened to them! They were all right! I was stupid – I thought you had changed!"

Loki threw his head back and laughed. Eleanor backed away from him. "You thought I had changed? Oh, that's good, truly! You have known me for a few short days and you actually believed you had changed me? A human – a mortal – have such an affect on me?"

"I – I –"

"Perhaps you would like to know," Loki sighed. "The ship did not explode. Stark fixed the engine before they lost too much altitude."

Relief flood Eleanor's body and she felt like falling to her knees and breaking down into happy tears. "Take me back to the ship!"

"I'm sorry?" said Loki, sounding rather surprised. "I thought you wanted to come home. Now that I have taken you home, it is not good enough for you? It is not what you wanted?"

"I thought I'd be back home with my mother," retorted Eleanor. "I don't want to be here with _you_! You told me she's safe so let me see her again! I never got to say goodbye!"

"And risk having you locked up in that cell again for who knows how long?" snapped Loki, shaking his head. "Is that really what you want, Eleanor?"

"I don't care where they put me as long as I can see her!"

"Nothing is good enough for you," Loki continued, inching closer to her. She ran into the dresser and swallowed loudly. She jumped as Loki held his hand up. She thought he was going to hit her, but he didn't. "You tell me you do not want to be on that ship anymore with Stark and all of your saviors. You welcome me into your quarters and kiss me. I bring you home – I do something nice for you – something you wanted – and you do not want it anymore. Tell me, Eleanor, what is it that you want?"

Eleanor stared at him. Was he playing games with her? She was much more aware of his manipulative nature now. She tried to pay attention to the words he said and the way he said them. Why didn't he just brainwash her? "I told you what I want," she replied quietly. "I want to be with my mother, no matter where I am! I won't stay here with you!"

It was truly terrifying to see Loki so angry while dressed in his battle armor. The horns on his helmet seemed so sharp and they could easily kill her if he stabbed her with them like some kind of bull. And his staff was glowing, ready to shoot some kind of magic – or he could just kill her like he killed Agent Coulson. "That is not possible," hissed Loki. "Do you want to know why I have decided not to control your mind as I have controlled the other agents?"

"Why?"

"Because," he paused and stroked her cheek. "You are weak. Easily persuaded. You cannot fight me because you have nothing to fight with. I can kill you whenever I want and it would be the easiest thing I have ever done."

"I – I don't understand –"

Loki grabbed her neck and she held her breath. "As long as you are weak and defenseless and worthless, then you will stay with me, do you understand? I intend to make you the queen of this useless realm – does that not sound appealing to you?"

"Earth can't be ruled," she replied harshly, grabbing his hand and prying his fingers from around her throat. "Just give up."

Loki smirked. "I am afraid that is not an option, either."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but oh well. I should probably stop writing them so late at night… yeah, 9 at night is late for me. xx

**Chapter 11: Norse Mythology and Gatsby. **

Eleanor spent the next day mostly in her room. She left the door unlocked, knowing Loki would be able to get in even if she were to lock it. She showered for the first time in days and put on her own clothing which was wonderful; she missed clothes that fit her nicely. He claimed he was downstairs, exploring the Bennett house like a curious little bastard and Eleanor did not attempt to stop him, in fear of him hurting her. Instead, she picked a book of her bookshelf – The Great Gatsby – and opened it to a random page. She had read the book several times and could recite it front to back.

There was a popping noise and the book was instantly snatched from her hands. Loki had appeared before her and was reading the back of the book. He was clad in regular human clothing. His long, black coat brushed the flooring of her bedroom and it was quite a relief seeing him in such clothes. She hated the battle armor he wore. "Stop!" she shouted, climbing off the bed and reaching for the book. Loki held it above his head and there was no way she could reach it. "Give it back!"

Loki shrugged and handed her the book again. She inspected it carefully; the binding was fragile and falling apart and some pages were taped into place, but she would never get a new copy. She was far too attached to it. Eleanor flipped through the pages and put it back on the shelf, deciding that she would read it later. "I did not know you liked to read," he retorted and Eleanor scoffed.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she replied coldly. "And that just so happens to be my favorite book, so don't touch it."

"Your absolute favorite?"

"Yes."

Loki chuckled. "Why?"

Eleanor had never imagined discussing books with Loki, but she continued. Certainly he had never read the book, for the gods of whatever planet he was from wouldn't dare bother will silly mortal books. "Because…" she paused and looked up at Loki, who was rifling through all the other books on her shelf. "Because it's about a man who feels disillusioned with the life full of parties and money. And that's – that's how I feel." It was completely honest.

Loki hummed in response, seeming uninterested.

"How did you know this is where I lived?" inquired Eleanor, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh," Loki waved his hand impatiently at her. "Files. Nicholas Fury has been keeping notes on you, you know. You file was quite large."

"You read my files?" she asked again and shook her head. "Why was Director Fury keeping notes on me? I'm not a bad person. I can be trusted!"

"He is worried about you – that's what I assume," Loki answered simply, striding across the bedroom to television. He tapped it a few times and cocked an eyebrow. He bounced next to door. "Who would not be?" He touched the doorknob.

"You, maybe?" suggested Eleanor and Loki chuckled again, opening the door up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Exploring," Loki said, exiting her bedroom.

"I thought you already explored?" she said angrily.

"I decided that checking up on my army was more important than going through your house, no matter how marvelous it may be."

"Get back here!"

"You think shouting orders at me will get me to behave?" teased Loki, poking his head through the door and grinning at her. Eleanor frowned. "Then you are wrong, my dear. Come – give me a tour, would you, darling?"

Eleanor reluctantly agreed and followed Loki out into the hallway. There were several closed doors that led into guest rooms and bathrooms and closets and the only light was from the full moon glowing through the stained glass in the ceiling. Loki let Eleanor led him and she walked barefoot down the hallway to a large staircase. She walked slowly down the stairs, holding onto the railing. She knew it was ridiculous, but she was terrified Loki was going to push her down. When the two reached the sitting room, Loki walked around, touching the grand piano in the corner and pulling out the seat before it.

"You play?" he asked ever so gently.

"Not very well… I haven't played in a long time. The piano is more for show –"

"Play me a song, my love."

Eleanor was nervous beyond belief. She wanted Loki out of her house and she wanted her mother there instead. She didn't want to be a prisoner in her own home. Loki raised his eyebrows, waiting for her, and she sat down quickly, placing her fingers among the black and white keys. She hesitated and tried to remember a song to the best of her ability. She began to play a slow melody, not perfectly, but close enough that Loki was seemingly satisfied. When she began making several mistakes in a row, she stopped and stood up, her face as red as a tomato. "That's all I know."

"That was good," purred Loki.

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

"What else do you do, my love? You read and play piano…" Loki sighed. "You are not that bad in bed…"

"They'll come looking for me," said Eleanor suddenly and Loki raised an eyebrow. "They'll come rescue me from you. Again."

Loki smiled. "You sound sure of yourself."

"I trust them."

"If I recall, you did not want anything to do with them a few days ago," Loki reminded her.

"I know better now," sniffed Eleanor. "I see what you're trying to do to me and it isn't going to work."

"And what exactly am I trying to do to you?"

"Manipulate me. You've been lying about everything."

"Not everything," Loki said with a sing song voice. "While I am, indeed, a spectacular liar – that is what my brother has told me, anyway – I have not to you about everything."

"Oh?"

"The ship, for instance. That was the truth. It is still up and running and I did only kill that agent. "You _will_ be my queen when I take over this… er – _wonderful_ world."

The corners of Eleanor's lips curved upwards. "Is that it?"

"For the most part." He paused. "But it is unwise of you to believe that I can change within a few short days. You should not try to change me. You are not able to change me. So you should just up your mission."

* * *

"This is my fault," Director Fury said quietly, clenching his fists and banging them on the table. "She was right in front of me – I could have grabbed her – but I was distracted… He took her away too quickly – I didn't have time to react."

Ms. Bennett placed a kind hand on top of Fury's and he shook his head.

"And I have no clue where he might have taken her," he continued to the rest of the Avengers. "He said nothing before he left with her. I have no lead, no clue, no idea. She's gone."

"We can just track her," Bruce suggested. "The same way we tracked Loki. It'll be easy."

"I think Loki to be someone who wouldn't stay in one place for too long," Director Fury snapped. "He'll be moving around. But for now, track her down and once you find her, report back to me."

* * *

Eleanor was having nightmares again. She thrashed in her sleep like a fish out of water and moaned and groaned and talked. Even though she was naked, her body was heating up fast and it nearly burned Loki's flesh. He knew that she was dreaming about her father and it pained him to see her so.

After years of his own father trouble, he couldn't help but to slightly empathize with her. Although their problems were far different, he knew what it was like to want to hate someone so dear to you. He trusted his father just as Eleanor trusted her's and that trust was severed early in her life as Loki's situation had occurred throughout his long life.

Always in the shadow of his big brother. Always put second when put up against Thor. The arrogant but strong warrior turned king. Loki was the rightful king. Everything Loki had, Thor took away from him. The throne. Their friends. Their father and mother. But not Eleanor. No, Thor would not take her away from him. Loki wouldn't allow it.

Eleanor gasped and when she opened her eyes, she was only inches away from Loki's face. He was wide awake with eyes that were bright and excited. She breathed heavily onto Loki's lips and he watched her to make sure she was calm.

"You have a fever," he whispered and Eleanor pressed the back of her hand to her cheek. Her skin was burning. "I think I can help."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as Loki pushed himself up onto his knees and hovered over her. He was hesitant. He was honestly a bit scared of what she was going to think when he turned into a Frost Giant. Eleanor shut her eyes and wiped her tears away.

"No, no, no," he said. "Open your eyes."

She did as she was told and watched as Loki quickly licked his lips and his skin began to change. Her eyes widened in fear as his skin turned from the normal pale color it was to blue. She panicked, but Loki held her down and she gasped again and coolness surged through her body and she felt immediately better, but she could not grasp what was sitting in front of her. "What are you?" she said harshly, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her. "_What are you_?"

Loki stuttered and looked at his hands. "A Frost Giant."

"I thought you were a god!"

"I am!" he replied loudly, nodding his head. "I am. But – I am this, too."

She looked at his hands. "Will it hurt me?"

"No," he told her. "I am only half."

Eleanor touched his hands. They weren't freezing to the touch, but they were definitely cold and she couldn't touch them for long. She pulled her hands away and looked up into his eyes, which were red. "A Frost Giant…?" she repeated.

Loki nodded.

"What does that even mean?" she asked, laughing nervously.

Loki did not chuckle. He turned his skin back to normal and continued to kneel. "Frost Giants are from Jotunheim," he explained softly to her. He saw a crease appear in her forehead. "It is one of the Nine Realms."

"I'm lost," she admitted. "I thought you were from Asgard?" There was a moment of silence. "Did you lie about that, too?"

"No! I really – listen," he told her quietly, rubbing his temples with his bony fingers. "I am originally from Jotunheim, but I was raised with Thor in Asgard. Odin – he is not my real father."

Eleanor wanted to know more. She wanted to know about the Nine Realms and about Frost Giants and about Jotunheim and Asgard. But she really wanted to know why Loki was telling her all of this. "You were adopted?"

"Mm."

"Well," sighed Eleanor. "You know what happened with my father."

Loki reached out with his hand and Eleanor instinctively jerked her head away, but in the process, she hit her head on the headboard of her bed. She cried out and Loki touched her cheek. "Your skin is not hot anymore."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

* * *

"Director Fury!" Tony called and the Director entered the room. "We got her. She's here – in London."

"London?" Ms. Bennett said, pushing her way to see the monitor. Her daughter's smiling face was plastered on the screen as the computer tracked Eleanor. "That – that's our house! Loki has taken my daughter to our home!"

The Avengers, Director Fury, and Ms. Bennett stared at the monitor. It was the Bennett household, but everything thought it odd. "That is a strange move by Loki," Director Fury nodded, stroking his chin. "I wonder why…?"

"To throw us off?" suggested Steve. "He might just be trying to mess with our heads."

"Maybe it's a decoy," Clint said next. "The Loki there could just be a fake or a copy of himself. He may be attempting to distract us while the real Loki is out building up his army."

Everyone turned to Thor, who was still looking at the monitor. His lips were pursed. "I do think it strange," Thor said to them all. "For my brother is one to think things through. I think he means for us to find them. He wants us to come get her, but for what reason, I cannot say."

"So he's trying to lead us into a trap?" Bruce said, removing his glasses and crossing his arms. "Is it safe to just appear out of nowhere and grab her?"

"I think we should wait a few more days, but keep watching them," Director Fury said and Ms. Bennett protested.

"And leave my daughter in the hands of that monster?" she shouted in Fury's face. "How could you suggest that? He's probably defiling her in her own bedroom!"

"Ms. Bennett," Director Fury sighed. "It isn't safe. We might lose more men if we get her right away."

"You don't _know_ that for sure!" she retorted.

"She's right," Natasha added. "We have to save Eleanor. We can't just leave her there. Who knows what Loki would do to her?"

"Loki hasn't killed her yet and he's had her alone many times," Thor said. "I think he really wants her alive."

"But _why_?" Tony questioned. "I mean, he's like, a thousand years old, isn't he? He's a god! What's he doing with a nineteen year old human?"

No one could answer his question, so no one said anything at all.

Finally, Director Fury clapped his hands together. "We wait," he announced, leaving the room.

* * *

Eleanor pulled down the staircase that let upstairs to her attic. It nearly fell on her and she yelped, but Loki wasn't there to question what was happening. She climbed up the ladder and the smell of musk filled her nostrils. She scrunched her nose and turned on the flashlight in her hand, shining it around the dark attic room. She had to crouch due to the low roof.

There were packed up boxes full of clothes, board games, baby things, and then – books. She got down on her knees beside the large box of books and opened it; dust flew everywhere, making her cough and sneeze.

The box was full of her father's books. He had been a history teacher and all the books were on British history, American history, and Asian history. She set the books she didn't want off to the side and continued to dig through the thick books. Finally, she reached the bottom. She opened up a Celtic mythology book, but saw nothing of importance. The next one was on Native American mythology, but she threw that off to the side without opening it.

The last book was Norse mythology and she sat down, crossing her legs, and she held the flashlight underneath her chin. One of the first stories was one titled: **Thor**. She looked through the pictures and then found the one she was looking for. At the top of the page, above a rough sketch of a man in armor, were the bold letters: **Loki**_**. **_She looked at the ugly picture of him and laughed to herself. He certainly didn't look like _that_.

Eleanor read outloud to herself. "Loki was the seductively handsome god of mischief and chaos…" She shrugged; she could not argue with that. "He is the son of two giants, Farbauti and Laufey…" She flipped through more pages, landing on another topic. "Asgard is one of the Nine Worlds and is the country or capital city of the Norse Gods surrounded by an incomplete wall attributed to a…" She began to stumble when reached Norse words that she could not read.

She flipped through the pages again and again, landing upon a section entitled: **Jo****tunheimr**. She did not bother to read it. She knew that Loki was telling the truth about where he came from. There was no way he was lying about this stuff. Eleanor picked up the book and her flashlight and exited the attic, closing up the ladder and returning to her bedroom.

* * *

"I did some research on you," breathed Eleanor as Loki nipped at her neck and kissed her warm skin.

"And?" he replied softly, placing a rough kiss on her jaw. "Your verdict?"

"You told the truth," she panted. His hand ran up her thigh and tore her shorts away. "There were some differences, though."

"Now is not the time to speak of this." Loki shushed her with a rough kiss to her lips. He found her weak spot near her collarbone and she breathed in quickly, arching her back. Her hips grinded against him and Loki's eyes opened wide and he grunted, catching his breath again.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," he growled, biting down hard on her neck. She cried out and pulled at his hair, but he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

"He's waiting for us," Tony said to Ms. Bennett. They were the only ones in the lab. She was sitting at a small table, picking at some dessert she was offered by one of the cooks. Tony was messing around with the monitor, zooming in on the Bennett house. He could see Eleanor's body heat on the screen. She was in bed next to Loki and it looked as if they were asleep because they weren't moving. "He isn't going to move unless we go after him."

"You're going to rescue her?" questioned Ms. Bennett.

"That's my plan."

Ms. Bennett burst into happy tears and Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "When?" she sobbed, trying to dry her eyes.

"Tomorrow night. Tomorrow when everyone isn't paying attention, I'll go get her and bring her back here."

"Tell me," said Ms. Bennett. "Will she ever be safe?"

Tony looked at the sad woman and didn't want to tell the truth, so he pulled a Loki and twisted the truth. "Yes."

* * *

Eleanor handed Loki the Norse mythology book and he flipped through the pages, just as she had done. "My father was a history teacher as Oxford," Eleanor told him. "He liked to read mythology books – he was very interested in them."

She smiled as he began to read the section on him.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked.

Loki briefly looked up at Eleanor, who was in pajamas. She had changed into clothes the second she jumped out of bed, while he tried to coax her into wearing at least some lingerie. "Sure." He kept staring at her as Eleanor walked over to the bar and got out two glasses. "Why do you wear clothes?"

Eleanor's face turned red. "Because I don't want to walk around naked while you're here."

"Ah, I see you naked nearly every night." He grinned and Eleanor did not respond. She poured some brown liquid into one small glass and clear liquid into another small glass. She gave Loki one and he took it graciously, chugging the whole thing without hesitation. Eleanor stared at him with wide eyes as he went back to the book.

She sipped at her martini. It was only eleven in the morning, but she needed the drink desperately. She looked out the window and sighed.

"I have children?"

Eleanor looked at Loki and laughed. He looked absolutely flustered as she tore through the book.

"No, no, this is not right at all!"

"It's just a myth, Loki," Eleanor told him, shutting the book and taking it from him. "You don't have to get so upset over it."

Loki scoffed. "I was not upset."

"Okay," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

"So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past." Eleanor shut the book and looked at Loki, who was sitting up against the pillows he had propped up. He stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. She was sitting on the foot of the bed and she shrugged. "The end?"

"_That's_ your favorite book?"

Eleanor nodded and opened to the last page again. "The last line is particularly exceptional, I think," she said and Loki was impressed at the sophisticated way she spoke when the topic was books. "Gatsby wanted to go back to the past and back to Daisy, but she never was the person he thought her to be. He was simply remembering her the way he wanted to see her."

"You've got quite a way with words, my love."

"As does Fitzgerald," she replied, putting the book back on the shelf.

Loki was quiet and she stood in front of her bookshelf, looking through all the classic novels she had. Eleanor was smiling faintly. "Stark is going to come rescue you from my evil, dastardly ways."

Eleanor locked eyes with him and she blinked a few times. "How do you know that?" she asked gently, walking to the bed and sitting at the foot of it. That was their way of talking. Eleanor at one end and Loki at the other. She knew if she got too close to him, they wouldn't spend a lot of time talking. They stared at each other. "How do you know that?" she repeated.

Loki smirked. "Where do you think I have been going these past few days?"

"You've been spying on them?"

"I have." Loki's eyes searched her face, but she was completely void of emotion. He could not read her at all. "They tracked you down and found you here with me, but decided to wait."

"Wait? Why?"

"They think I am attempting to lure them into some kind of trap."

"Are you?" insisted Eleanor.

Loki shook his head and smiled, chuckling to himself. "Not at all," he told her.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you've been keeping me here knowing that someone could come rescue me at any moment?"

Loki's smile faded. "You want to be here, do you not?"

"Well, I – I –"

"I hoped that you would want to stay here with me, but perhaps you want to return to the ship?"

"How could I want to stay here with you when you hurt me so?" she began to cry and Loki rubbed his eyes with his palms. He didn't want her to leave; Loki didn't want Eleanor to leave him and return to being friends with Thor. The thought that he was second best yet again lingered in the back of his mind and Loki didn't like it at all. "Once Tony gets here, he could capture you, you know."

Loki shook his head. "No, he would not capture me. I would be gone as soon as he arrived, but I need to know – am I to take you with me when Tony comes to take you away from me?" Eleanor did not give a response, so Loki continued. "He plans to come for you tonight, Eleanor. If you do not wish to stay here any longer, then leave if you must."

Even though Loki and Eleanor had had their good times – reading The Great Gatsby_,_ drinking together, reading Norse mythology, and even sharing vague memories of their pasts, Eleanor had to admit that the bad outweighed the good in him. He had hurt her in every way possible, violated her, and kept her prisoner in her own home. Sometimes he would treat her like she was his property, like she belonged to him. Eleanor did not belong to anyone and did not want to belong to anyone. Loki was the bad guy. Why would she want to stick around him? Bad things would happen to her. She might be locked up in a cell again and she definitely didn't want that.

"Eleanor…"

"No strings attached?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You'll let me go? I feel like there's something I'm missing," she swallowed.

"If you do not want me anymore, then go. Let Stark take you," he said. "But I will come back for you eventually. I will not be gone and out of your life forever."


	12. Chapter 12

First of all, I want to thank each and every one of you who review my story and favorite it and add it to your update thingers and whatever. It means so much to me, really. Thank you – from the bottom of my heart. Second, I am not that happy with this chapter, but at the same time I am. I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, actually. It's more of a filler than anything while I think up more plot. I'm having a hard time deciding something big – should it happen or should it not? Ahhh, it's too hard to choose! Anyway, enjoy my readers and keep on being awesome. xx

**Chapter 12: The Burn Victim.**

Loki's arm was wrapped protectively around Eleanor well into the night. They hardly stirred and the hot air was making them sweat underneath the blankets. Everything seemed so ominous. Eleanor was quite awake, but she wasn't sure if Loki was; her back was facing him, but she guessed he was asleep because he hadn't talked for quite some time. She was nervous – was Tony really going to come save her? And did she really want to be saved?

Of course she did. She wanted to see her mother again and Steve and Bruce and all of her friends. But where would she go? Loki knew where she lived and there was no escaping him now. Something about it didn't seem right though. Why would Loki just let her go like that? It made no sense to Eleanor, but she didn't want to question it.

She glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. It was close to three in the morning and Tony still hadn't arrived. Had Loki lied?

Eleanor rolled over and Loki's eyes shot open. "You're a light sleeper, hm?" she whispered and Loki nodded slowly. "Is Tony really coming for me?"

Loki nodded again.

They looked at each other for a long time. Eleanor grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. His hand was surprisingly warm. All she could remember was the chilling touch of his fingers when he was in his Frost Giant form. Eleanor shuddered.

"I'll have you know," Loki said. "This is so unlike myself."

"What?" she asked with a smile, propping herself up on her elbow. "Holding hands? Opening up to someone?"

"Holding hands with a _mortal_. Opening up to a _mortal_. Laying in bed with a _mortal girl_."

Eleanor smiled bigger and revealed her mouthful of white teeth with the large front teeth. Loki smiled back at her. She raised her thin, blonde eyebrow. "What are you smiling at?"

"Your teeth –"

She quickly shut her mouth and blushed, turning away from him. Loki laughed and rolled her back on her side to face him and he took her hand and laced their fingers together again.

"I like them."

This was the first sincere compliment Loki had given Eleanor. She grinned again and Loki registered what he had just said. He meant to say it, but didn't expect her to fully understand what he had meant.

She breathed in deeply and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, pulling away quickly.

Eleanor opened her mouth to speak, but Loki suddenly rolled on top of her as the bedroom window shattered. She screamed and Eleanor stood up out of bed, the blue sheet wrapped tightly around her naked body. Loki waved his wrist and they were both clothed. Eleanor dropped the sheet and looked up at the floating red suit of armor in her bedroom. It wrapped its arms around Eleanor and lifted her.

Loki stood in the middle of the bedroom, looking at Eleanor. She looked up at the robot and the facemask opened, revealing Tony Stark's flawless face. "_Tony_?" she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She never thought she'd miss Tony Stark so much.

"You okay, kid?" he asked and Eleanor placed a kiss on his cheek. Tony shook his head and laughed, turning towards the window. Eleanor looked back at Loki, who had picked up his scepter and was pointing it at Tony's back. It was glowing blue.

"Tony!" she cried and he turned, placing Eleanor in the way of the scepter. She shut her eyes and held onto Tony tightly. Loki had already shot the magic beam from his weapon and his eyes went wide as Tony moved too slowly. The beam hit Eleanor and she screamed.

"Eleanor!" Loki growled and he panicked, breathing quickly. "I – I – I –"

"Shit, Eleanor…" Tony looked down at her, but she had been knocked unconscious. She was still breathing lightly, but her shirt had been torn and she smelled of burnt flesh. "See what you've done, you son of a bitch? _See_?"

"I – I –" Loki was staring at her and just as quickly as he had shot Eleanor, he vanished into thin air, a scowl on his face.

Tony's grip on her tightened and he flew out of the broken window, into the dark night, and to the ship.

* * *

Eleanor was waking, but she couldn't move or find the strength to even open her eyes. Someone was cutting her shirt and they tore it off her with difficulty. She gasped in pain as someone's hands touched the left side of her torso. No one must have acknowledged her gasp because no one attempted to comfort her or put her back to sleep. But she remembered what had happened. Loki had shot her. But he didn't mean to… did he? He meant to hit Tony instead!

Something cold touched her side and she felt relief until something else touched her. Screaming, Eleanor's eyes shot open and she realized that she wasn't able to move. Her wrists were bound to a bed and her ankles were strapped, as well so she wouldn't move around too much. She was in a bright room with a light hanging directly over her. It was very clean and there was a horrible smell. Bruce was standing over Eleanor's torso with a large pair of what looked like tweezers.

"Don't look, Eleanor, it'll make it worse," Bruce said, stroking her hair. It didn't calm her down much. "Don't look."

"_How am I not supposed to look_?" she screeched. "_It hurts_!"

"I know it hurts, but we have to get all the dead skin off first," Bruce replied calmly. Eleanor looked to her right hand side and saw Tony standing next to her. Several doctors were watching Bruce work on Eleanor from the doorway. She scrunched her nose and looked at her torso. The skin was completely black and around it, she was blistering and swollen. It reeked of fried skin. Her heart rate went up dramatically. Eleanor swallowed the lump in her throat as tears sprang to her eyes. Bruce continued to pick the dead skin off her. She asked for Tony's hand and he nodded, holding her hand. She held his tightly, nearly cutting off the circulation.

"Can't you put me under?" she begged, but Bruce shook his head.

"You're going to need skin grafts," he told her. "We'll put you under for that. It looks like whatever Loki shot you with nearly put a hole in your side; lucky you aren't bleeding to death..."

Tony was sweating. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face and his hair was greasy and pushed back out of his face. "Where's my mum?" Eleanor looked up at Tony and he continued to stroke her hair as Bruce had done. It calmed her down considerably now.

"She's outside with everyone else," said Tony. "They're waiting for Banner to finish."

Eleanor nodded and bit down hard on her lip as Bruce began to peel dead skin off again. She let out several cries, although she was impressed how calmly Bruce dealt with her. The doctor put her dead and burnt skin in a large pot beside him. Tony held her shoulders down as she tried to wriggle her way out of the pain, but she gave up and decided to let Bruce fix her.

"Give her a small dose now," Bruce told one of the doctors dressed in an all white suit. They nodded and pulled a needle out of a drawer, flicking it and measuring how much liquid was in it. "Just a small one because we'll need all we have for the surgery. Eleanor, this is going to numb your torso so you don't feel anything. I'll put a curtain between us so you can't see it either, okay?"

The doctor stuck the needle in Eleanor's stomach, away from the burn, and she clenched her stomach muscles. She moaned.

"Relax," said Bruce, touching her stomach lightly with his fingers. "Or else the shot will hurt more."

Eleanor did as he said and once all the liquid had been administered, the doctor put the needle away and brought out a purple curtain. He set up stands on either side of Eleanor as Bruce worked and the shot had begun to work right away. She only felt pressure on her torso, but not so much pain anymore. The curtain blocked off her stomach and she couldn't see Bruce either.

"No," she whimpered. She tried to push the curtain aside, but her hands couldn't reach; her vision was beginning to get foggy. "No – no curtain – Bruce –"

"I'm right here," he answered quickly without looking up. He didn't protest as Tony pushed the curtain away, which pleased Eleanor. She watched as Bruce worked on her carefully and quickly.

No one had mentioned Loki. However, even after what he had done to Eleanor that night, she still wondered where he was and if she was going to see him again soon.

* * *

The burn looked exponentially better after two hours in Bruce's care. It was just about six in the morning when she was finally wheeled out of the bright room in her bed, the two superheroes by her side. She didn't dare let go of Tony's hand, for she had been holding it the whole time. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, but seeing the state she was in, did not say anything or attempt to pull away from her.

Bruce freed her wrists and ankles and had wrapped her torso in a large bandage, which was to be taken off around noon for her surgery. She wasn't looking forward to the surgery and she definitely wasn't looking forward to having skin taken from her inner thigh, but if it was going to make her better, then there was nothing to argue about.

The first person to run up to Eleanor was her mother and she was grateful because Eleanor didn't feel like dealing with anyone else. Ms. Bennett repeatedly kissed Bruce on his cheeks and then hugged Tony tightly, kissing him as well. She was sobbing and giving thanks, and Tony and Bruce simply laughed. Eleanor let go of Tony's hand and attempted to sit up to hug her mother, but the bandages wouldn't allow it.

"She's to be in bed until the surgery tomorrow," Bruce instructed everyone and they all nodded. "No food or drink until about an hour after the surgery has been completed."

"Thank you. Oh, I'm so glad you're save, darling," Ms. Bennett whispered to Bruce and Tony once more. She kissed her daughter's forehead and let go finally as Bruce wheeled Eleanor to her bedroom.

Upon entering the room, Eleanor was beginning to notice how bland it was. The cameras had been removed except for one in the back corner, which was blinking red. She stared into it and frowned. Bruce put his arms underneath her legs and shifted them so that they were dangling from the side of the bed. "Can you stand?" he asked her and she nodded, slowly getting to her feet. "I didn't want to lift you – I think that'd be too much stress on your side."

Bruce continued to make up her bed and he fluffed her pillows and pulled the blankets down.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," Bruce said again. "The other day when I – I turned into the 'other guy.' I assure you, Eleanor, if I hurt you, I didn't mean to –"

"He didn't mean to hurt me," breathed Eleanor as she struggled to get into the bed without hurting herself. She had completely ignored Eleanor's apology. Bruce held out his hand and she took it, trying to adjust herself so there wouldn't be too much pressure on her wound. "He meant to hit Tony, but he turned and – and this happened."

"Regardless, he still tried to hurt someone," Bruce said sternly and looked at her over his glasses. Eleanor wouldn't meet his eyes. She pulled her hand away from his as she got comfortable and Bruce sat down beside her. "Just because it wasn't you he was trying to attack doesn't mean he's changed."

"I think he has," she replied quietly. "He opened up to me and told me about his past. I don't think he's ever done that before."

"You're easily manipulated, Eleanor," sighed Bruce. "He's using you, can't you see? He's trying to make you like him so he can use you against us. He isn't this nice. He's evil."

Eleanor didn't answer. She wasn't entirely sure if he was right or not. She didn't feel like she was being manipulated. She felt like Loki was being completely sincere and she felt like he really did trust her.

"Now isn't the time to talk about this," Bruce shook his head and stood up. "Anything I can get you?"

"Thor."

"Thor… okay."

* * *

It wasn't until much later – around nine in the morning – that Thor actually came into Eleanor's bedroom. She was napping, but as soon as he sat down at her side, she felt the bed shift and she opened her eyes right away. She half expected it to be Loki and she was ashamed to admit she had hoped it was Loki.

"I'm sorry I could not come earlier," explained Thor. "But Director Fury wanted to speak to us all."

"I understand," Eleanor said, looking up at him. Now that Loki had mentioned it, it was quite obvious that Thor wasn't his real brother. Thor was big and muscular and a bit dull compared to the sharp and witty adopted brother he had. "I just wanted to ask you a few things."

Thor grinned and Eleanor blushed. She hadn't spent a lot of time talking to Thor and his voice frightened her sometimes, but as soon as he smiled, her fears disappeared. His voice was so strong and loud, like that of a true god, but his smile was that of a child's. "Like what?"

"What's Asgard like?"

"Asgard?" Thor seemed a bit startled. "Well, it is a beautiful city, truly. With huge castles and bright, shining roads paved with gold. Everyone there is friendly with each other –"

"What about Jotunheim?"

"I'm sorry?"

Eleanor stared at him. She knew he heard her.

"It is a dark, depressing place, filled with nothing but cold and ice. The Frost Giants live there with their king, Laufey. They attacked our people while my father was king and we went to war with them." Thor hesitated. "How do you know about Jotunheim, Eleanor?"

Thor looked into her eyes, searching for an answer because she would not provide one. "Loki isn't your real brother," she whispered and Thor blinked a few times, shaking his head.

"No, he is not." There was another pause. "How do you know this?"

"Loki told me."

"Loki told you?"

Eleanor nodded. "He told me about his real father and I looked in a book – I found a Norse mythology book and there was a whole section on Loki. Some things didn't match up, but I believe Loki over some stupid book."

Thor still looked surprised. "I find that strange," he said, shaking his head. "Loki is not one to open up to others, especially women. He hardly speaks to me as it is."

Eleanor smiled weakly. "It is odd, isn't it?"

Perhaps she was being manipulated. But once Loki had her wrapped around his finger, what would he do next?

* * *

Surgery was quick, although Eleanor had quite a fit when they tried to stick the IV in her arm. She had always been afraid of needles and it took Thor to hold her down as Bruce inserted the needle into her hand. He told her to count backwards from one hundred and by ninety-eight, she was out cold.

When she woke, bandages were wrapped around both her upper thigh and her torso. She was terribly afraid to look at her thigh because she knew there would be a missing chunk of skin. She felt like crying.

"Don't worry," Bruce tried to comfort her. "You'll still be pretty even with a scar in your thigh."

It did nothing to reassure her. They didn't speak as he wheeled her back to her bedroom. She was to be in bed for a few days because she would still be sore. Bruce informed her that Tony went and got her some magazines to read, but upon seeing them, she laughed; they all had Tony's face on the front cover. Stark Weapons. She had never put two and two together. She never realized that was _the_ Tony Stark – she had been awfully daft and stupid as of late.

"Legs over here," he instructed her, gently lifting her legs over the side of the gurney. Her right leg was numb. She could not move it due to all the pain meds and it was limp. Her torso was still in pain and Bruce laid her down. "It's just a burn. It will get better soon, especially now that the surgery is over with. Just hang out in here for a little, okay? Regain your strength."

"What happens after I get better?" she asked quickly. "I'll have to stay on this ship, won't I? Loki knows where I live. There's no escaping him."

Bruce's eyes widened. He wasn't expected her to react with such a deadly tone and so many questions. "We'll find a place for you to go, Eleanor," he replied. "A safe house where you can stay without Loki finding you. Just keep your mind off him and read some magazines or something."

"How am I supposed to keep my mind off him when I see him every night? Whether he returns in my dreams or in real life? He will always find me and return to me, Bruce."

He knew that it was mostly the drugs speaking, but she wasn't making anything up. "Calm down. Two agents will be standing outside of your door tonight. If Loki appears, you'll yell and they'll help you since you aren't exactly well enough to defend yourself." She seemed content with this plan. "For now, you should rest. You're drugged and you look absolutely exhausted. Tony will be in later to give you dinner and I'm sure your mother will want to see you soon."

He ruffled her messy hair and wheeled the gurney out of her bedroom, bumping the doorframe on the way out.

Eleanor reached over and grabbed the top magazine, a _Rolling Stone_ with Tony's smirking face staring up at her from the cover page. He looked just as sarcastic and arrogant on paper.

She was glad that he had come to her rescue. Her respect for him had gone up drastically. They were different, though. Much different. As she read the interviews with Tony in the magazine and the many stories, it seemed to her that Tony rather enjoyed his fame and popularity very, very much, while she tried to steer clear of the spotlight that her mother wanted constantly on her daughter.

Tony was a genius.

Eleanor was the daughter of an artist.

Tony was stalked and followed by thousands and thousands of beautiful girls.

The only man who followed Eleanor around was the son of her mother's friend – Benjamin Berry – who Ms. Bennett hoped would ask Eleanor to marry him.

While their lives were very much different, they weren't at the same time. Eleanor mentally reminded herself to have a chat with Tony later.

Her brain was whirring with stupid and random thoughts. The drugs weren't wearing off and she figured she might as well attempt to sleep them off. But part of her was afraid that if she were to close her eyes, Loki would appear in her bedroom. She glanced at the blinking camera in the corner of the bedroom; it would do her no good if he did decide to visit her.

But what was she afraid of? She had had some of the best times with him at her home. They had been more than acquaintances. They had been more than just a kidnapper and his victim. She was more than a prisoner. They had acted as if they were friends – not very good friends, but friends.

Although, Loki had attacked her. Not on purpose – or so she thought – but he still attacked her. He nearly killed her. He burned her like crazy and because of him, there was a chunk of missing flesh in her thigh. Even though Bruce told her over and over again that not that much skin was gone, she still felt ugly and abused and scarred.

She could not decide if she wanted Loki there or not. He was too unpredictable, what with his mood swings. He could be deathly violent one second and extremely nice the next. Eleanor could never predict his mood; he was so good at hiding his emotions and hiding his thoughts. He was so difficult to read. Everything would be easier if he expressed his emotions, but she knew that would never happen in a million years. That would never happen _ever_.

In the middle of her arbitrary thoughts, the drugs pulled her into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Fighting Back.**

"How do you do it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How do you deal with the fame?" asked Eleanor. "All the girls chasing after you – how do you stand them? The pressure of the press and all that. The public appearances. I don't understand how you can like that."

Tony grinned, placing the tray of steaming food on her bedside table. He crossed his arms, looking down at her with one of his most arrogant smiles. "It's not hard," he replied, quite sure of himself. "I like the attention, honestly. I mean, I'm deserving of it."

"Of course you are…" Eleanor rolled her eyes and Tony scoffed.

"Saw that!"

"Sorry," she said quickly. "I suppose the life full of fame isn't for me. I don't like the attention at all."

"You'll learn to like it," said Tony. "As you get older. It's boring to be normal."

"Yeah, but you're famous because of you. I'm famous because of my mother. At least, in England I'm famous. Paparazzi stalk my house like crazy, although they haven't been out lately because I think they heard I've been kidnapped. They're all scared of Loki, I assume."

"I know some of your mother's artwork," Tony told her. "I've got a painting of her's hanging up in my house down in Miami. But anyway, I'm sure you're even more famous now because of the whole Loki thing."

"Like that's something to be proud of? I don't want to be known because I was kidnapped by a god."

"It's better than not being famous at all, right? You have more freedom because you're well known. You can do more things because of it and people won't complain."

Eleanor shrugged. "I understand that," she answered. "Going to school was absolute hell, you know that? People always asking if they could come over. Especially the artists."

"Your mom's good, Eleanor."

She snorted. "It's hardly art. She splashes a few colors on a canvas and people eat it up like crazy. Like it's some kind of drug. I could do that, too."

"So why don't you?"

"I don't know."

"Lazy."

"Probably."

* * *

Someone slapped the back of his head and Tony awoke from his nap, dried drool on the corner of his mouth. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand and looked at the black and white monitor. Everyone was gathered around it and he pushed them off to the sides, looking closely.

Loki was standing in Eleanor's bedroom, but she was still fast asleep, propped up by the several pillows she had been given. He was watching her from the foot of her bed, but not looking malicious at all. His hands were behind his back and he rocked back and forth on his heels. Either he had seen the camera and didn't care, or he hadn't seen it at all, but Tony's guess was that he just didn't care. Loki was one to show off.

"What are we waiting for?" groaned Tony, running his fingers through his dark locks. "Let's get him! What are the agents doing?"

"They haven't heard Loki yet," Steve replied, switching to another camera and pointing to the sleeping agents outside Eleanor's bedroom door. They were sitting in wooden chairs, their heads resting against the cool, metal walls.

"No, wait," Thor announced to them all quietly. The Avengers gathered around the screen and watched as the scene unfolded before them. They were glad Director Fury was asleep or else he would have acted rashly and who knows what would have happened then? "I want to know what he is doing."

Loki watched the sleeping girl. Her chest rose slowly with each long and steady breath she took. Her yellow hair was splayed across the freshly fluffed pillow she was lying on. Her mouth was slightly open and her breaths were quiet. The blankets were pulled up to her underarms and she was completely still.

He moved forward and sat down beside her, pulling down the blanket. Her eyes fluttered open and she wasn't surprised to see Loki staring right back at her. "I knew you'd come back," she breathed.

Loki nodded.

"They're watching," she whispered, nodding towards the camera. "Please, leave."

"Eleanor," he started and she shook her head. "I hurt you."

"Yes."

"How badly?"

"It's bad."

Loki pulled the blanket down to her knees and touched her thigh gently where the skin had been taken. It was still bandaged and she flinched. Loki pulled his fingers away quickly. He lifted her shirt and touched her stomach. Eleanor tensed. "May I?" he asked and she hesitated. "I just want to see what I have done to you."

"Maybe you shouldn't see it," Eleanor replied, lightly pushing his hand away. Loki looked her in the eyes.

"Is it that bad?" he said quietly and she shrugged. "I never meant to hurt you, Eleanor. It was Stark I was really aiming for. I was so angry when he tried to take you –"

"You said I could go, Loki," she protested in a hushed whisper. "Besides, I'm still angry. You tried to hurt my friend – my _friend_. I won't forgive you for that."

"I never asked for forgiveness," Loki snapped. He clenched his fists and Eleanor frowned, sinking back into her pillows. "And I will not apologize for something I am not sorry for. I wanted Stark to go down, but I meant no harm to you. For _that_, I – I –" He could not apologize. Scoffing, he continued. "I am sorry."

"That wasn't sincere," she crossed her arms over her bandages.

Loki wanted to see so badly. He touched her arms and moved them to her sides. Loki reached for her shirt again. He lifted it just high enough where he could see her bandages. She did not protest as he sat her up off her pillows and began to unwrap her torso. She gasped in pain as he put pressure on her side. He placed the bandages to the side and his fingers danced over the stitches in her side. She locked her jaw and trembled as he pursed his lips. "It is worse than I thought. Are you alright?" he asked her.

Eleanor nodded curtly. "I'm fine. Bruce took care of it as soon as I got on the ship," she explained. "He did a pretty good job."

"Yes, he did."

"I'll be healed up soon."

"I'm glad."

"Will you wrap me back up, please?"

Loki did as he was told, wrapping it not extremely well, but good enough that it would hold throughout the night and Bruce could fix it the next morning. She looked up at the camera, but tried to make it as inconspicuous as possible so no one would come rushing into the room. Once he was finished, Loki leaned in to kiss her, but Eleanor turned away and his lips caught her jaw instead of her lips.

"Go. Go before they get to my room," breathed Eleanor. "I don't want them to capture you again. And I need rest."

Loki scowled. "Have you spoken to Thor as of late?"

"I have."

"He would never have hurt you the way I did."

"You're right."

Loki seemed angry all of a sudden. He jumped up off the bed and paced around the room. His voice was growing louder, but not too loud that it would wake the agents. He still had control over himself, or so it seemed. "You would favor Thor over me," he growled. Suddenly, his voice got louder, echoing throughout the room and Eleanor's ears. "_Everyone always does_!"

"Loki –"

"You _do_!" he yelled in her face, stretching out his fingers. Eleanor saw his eyes fill with tears and she shook her head quickly. He let out a frustrated cry and smacked the table lamp off the bedside table. It fell to the ground with a crash and he wrapped his fingers around Eleanor's throat. The bedroom door opened quickly. Loki tore his hand away from her neck, looking to the door. Thor had led them inside and was standing still, his hammer in his hand. "Stop trying to play hero, brother."

"Loki," said Thor firmly. "Do not play games with her."

Loki smiled and backed up a few steps. "Games? I play no games, brother." His tone was much gentler, but he seemed afraid. "You save this pathetic girl thinking that it will make you a hero, but it will not. Cut the act. Return home. This planet is mine."

Thor lunged forward, but Loki had gone and vanished into thin air.

Ms. Bennett pushed through all the men and Natasha standing in the doorway, running to her daughter. Eleanor closed her eyes and felt her mother's warm arms wrap around her. She was shaking out of fear; she was honestly afraid that Loki was going to attack her again. Tears ran down Eleanor's cheeks as she listened to her mother's sobbing.

"Eleanor," Clint had wandered over to her bedside. Bruce was picking up the pieces of the smashed lamp. The ceiling fan was whirring loudly above her and the ceiling light had flickered on. "We're sorry – we didn't know he'd come back."

"I told you! I knew he would come back!" Eleanor suddenly screamed. "You knew he would come back, too!"

Ms. Bennett backed off and everyone looked at each other, exchanging worried glances.

"He will _always_ come back!" she continued just as loudly. "No matter where I am or who I'm with, I will have to deal with this every single night for the rest of my life!"

Natasha shook her head, walking up next to Clint. "No, he won't," she told Eleanor. "Loki will get tired of his futile attempts to rule Earth; we'll make sure of that. Soon, he'll return to the planet where he belongs and you'll be safe."

"How long will that be?" hissed Eleanor. "You have no idea, do you? It could be days, yes, but it could be _years_! Loki is a magician and how many of you have magic that matches his abilities, hm? You'll never catch him! You'll never be able to keep – get off me!"

Bruce had grabbed hold of Eleanor shirt and pulled it down roughly. He stabbed her chest with a long needle and inserted gooey fluid into the right side of her chest, not wanting to hit her heart.

"Don't touch me there, you – you –"

Eleanor's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

* * *

Eleanor was fine to walk around late in the afternoon the following day. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a shower first before leaving her room. She joined the Avengers and her mother for lunch, which consisted of sandwiches. It made her chuckle that superheroes were being fed ham sandwiches, but they were delicious and no one complained.

"There's been attacks in London," Director Fury informed them. He was the only one standing up and Eleanor put her sandwich down, looking up at him. He was staring directly at her. Ms. Bennett continued to eat, trying to ignore everything. "We'll have to send the Avengers to stop him soon."

"What kind of attacks?" asked Eleanor and Director Fury stepped over to the floating monitor. He moved his finger across the screen and Eleanor watched as it changed to a news story. She gasped and covered her mouth.

The London Eye had collapsed and was burning. "We believe this was just Loki's doing. By himself."

"Send them!" Eleanor cried, pointing at the superheroes seated around the table. "You can't let London burn like that! Send them before he destroys the whole city!"

"The Scotland Yard and City of London police are handling it for the moment," he answered calmly. "They are evacuating the citizens and are currently cleaning up the London Eye."

"That's impossible," scoffed Eleanor. "You can't evacuate every single person in London! There's too many! Where will they go?"

Director Fury's tone was becoming angry. "It's not up to us to decide that, Miss Bennett," he replied coldly. "Where the police forces are taking the citizens, I do not know. They did not wish to disclose that information with me. They fear us."

"What about Loki? Have you captured him?" Eleanor continued, rising from her seat. "Have you found him?"

"He disappeared this morning and we have not been able to trace him."

Eleanor threw her hands up. "You should have been the first people to report to London!" she exclaimed. "The City of London police are absolutely useless and can't do anything! You could have captured Loki. They cannot!"

"We don't want to immediately jump into this," Director Fury said to her. Everyone watched, holding their breath. Where Eleanor got this burst of courage to speak up – no one knew. "We are trying not to start a full scale war with Loki. We don't know the kind of army he has – unless you are withholding information from us?"

Eleanor hesitated, but shrugged slowly. "I don't know about his army, Director."

"Do you understand me, Miss Eleanor?" he asked, blatantly ignoring her last statement. "A war with a man we know nothing about is the most dangerous thing we could ever do. We would rather he venture on our turf – our ship like he did last time."

"I doubt he would stay long enough on the ship for you to capture him," Eleanor said. "He's not a fool, Director."

"You kept him here long enough before. You could possibly do it again, yes?"

Eleanor shook her head. "You didn't see what happened last night. They must have told you –"

"They did report to me the details of last night," Director Fury sighed. "But you are our most valuable weapon right now, Miss Eleanor. You are the only person besides maybe Thor who has a closeness with Loki that no one else here has."

"I wouldn't call it a closeness…"

"Regardless, we need you."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"If Loki wants to start a war, then so be it. We'll have to do whatever it takes to capture him and if he refuses and a war breaks out, then we'll have to fight."

"A war with Loki is considered a war with my people," Thor chimed in, getting to his feet. "And I will not have that. The Asgardians want nothing but peace with your people!"

"We aren't going to war with the Asgardians," Director Fury snapped at the god. "We're going to war with Loki. Do you not want us to? Would you rather we let Loki cause destruction all over the globe? Hm?"

Thor sighed, defeated. "If it is for the best…"

"Eleanor," Director Fury began. "We need you to fight. Are you willing?"

"Excuse me!" Ms. Bennett was the next to stand. Tony continued to stuff his face, but listened intently. This was the most interesting thing he had heard all day – all week, even. "My daughter will _not_ be fighting in _any_ war or battle! She has been taken away from me enough times and it will not happen again!"

"Ms. Bennett, I implore you to understand," said Director Fury, trying his best to use his nicest tone. "Do you not know how important Miss Eleanor is to us? She can attempt to persuade Loki to accompany her back to the ship –"

"I won't allow it!" shouted Ms. Bennett with a red face. "My daughter will stay on this ship until the war is over – that is that!"

"Ms. Bennett, please," Bruce tried next, standing up to be equal with everyone else. "Eleanor is strong enough. If she could survive Loki several times before, I am one hundred percent positive she can do this."

"Do you have any idea what's even out there?" Ms. Bennett replied. "You just said earlier you don't know what kind of army he has. They could easily kill Eleanor – she's weak and defenseless. She has never been trained for battle or war! And she just suffered massive injuries –"

"I think it's for Eleanor to decide what she wants," Tony added, swallowing the last half of his ham sandwich and standing up dramatically. "Not you. She's an adult, Ms. Bennett, and no offense, but that means she can make her own decisions."

"But this decision is different," hissed Ms. Bennett. "This is life threatening. She has me to think about! Think about your family and friends, Eleanor!"

"We can train her," Natasha told Ms. Bennett, rising from her seat with Clint and crossing her arms. "Believe it or not, we S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are trained, as well, and we can teach Eleanor everything we know so she can defend herself."

"So you're going to train her to be an agent?" Ms. Bennett cried. Eleanor stood there, motionless and looked down at Steve, was still sitting to her left. He thought hard about it. "You know, ever since you put her in captivity, things have changed! Ever since that evil man 'saved' her from that cell, things have been different!"

"How so?" Director Fury asked. "Because if you ask me, Eleanor has only changed for the best. She's become a lot stronger after it."

"Maybe so, but I am supposed to be protecting my daughter and I won't allow her to go to war with you – you – freaks!"

Everyone fell silent. They all knew her insult was aimed towards Bruce and Thor and Steve, who were just different in general. Finally, Steve rose, the final person to stand and he spoke in the calmest voice he could muster. "Ms. Bennett, I understand that this is hard for you," he answered. "I have been to war only once before. I know that it's hard to grasp – your daughter helping fight – and I completely understand. But everyone else is right, this is Eleanor's decision. If she chooses to help us and go to war, then we will do our best to ensure her safety. We will try our hardest to return her to you safe and sound without a single scratch on her body. If she chooses not to fight, then yes, she'll be safer, but we'll be missing out on one of our most important assets. You don't realize the affect she has on Loki. We need that kind of influence."

Ms. Bennett let Steve's words soak in and she looked around the table. Eleanor was silent, her fists balled up at her sides.

"I promise you," Steve finished. "Your daughter will be safe with us."

"You failed to protect her every other time Loki took her away."

"Do you really not realize the difficulty of capturing Loki?" Tony asked Ms. Bennett, trying to hide the anger rising in his voice. Director Fury looked around at his Avengers and smirked proudly, folding his arms over his chest. "We're trying our hardest and look – Eleanor is safe here right now, isn't she?"

Eleanor nodded.

"Eleanor understands that we can't keep her from Loki's hands all the time, but we're doing everything we can," Bruce continued. "We don't know what we're dealing with."

Ms. Bennett shook her head and grabbed Eleanor's elbow, attempting to drag her towards the door. "That's it," she snapped in Eleanor's ear. "There will be no more talk of war. You will stay on this bloody ship, Eleanor Bennett."

"Mother, stop!" she shouted and ripped her elbow away from her mother's grasp. She found Tony staring right at her and he raised his thick eyebrows, grinning at her. "I'm nineteen years old. Tony was right; I'm an adult and therefore can make my own decisions."

"Eleanor, please…" Ms. Bennett whispered.

"I can do it!" she snapped, frustrated beyond belief. "You think I'm weak and useless and defenseless, but I'm not! I can do it, mother!"

"No, you can't –"

Eleanor stood up straight and faced Director Fury. "I want to fight."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, guys! I know this is a short chapter, but it's just a filler. This story will be ending soon, but there will a sequel because we all know how the movie ends... we can't end on that note! So I've written a few chapters and whatnot of the second story, so hopefully I'll follow through with it. I currently am finishing up school so yay! I have two more days of final exams and then summerrrrrrrrr asuhygahsghawergajahwg YAY. Anyway, enjoy. xx

**Chapter 14: Mind Readers.**

Clint helped Eleanor get her arms into the right position. Wincing, she did as she was told, even though she could feel the stitches painfully ripping in her side. She grunted and as soon as Clint's hands left her skin, she let go of the arrow and it fell to the ground before her. Clint laughed and took the bow from her, picking up the arrow at her feet.

"Maybe that's enough for today," he suggested, but Eleanor shook her head and touched her side inconspicuously. Her shirt was wet with blood, but she shrugged and ignored it. Clint didn't notice the blood since her shirt was black, but he did notice her painful expression as she reached for the bow.

"I've only shot one arrow," Eleanor replied. "Please, let me try again."

He was hesitant, but gave her the bow back. She set up her arms and closed her left eye, aiming at the target. "Your elbow has to be straighter," explained Clint, carefully readjusting her arms. She gasped as a sharp pain shot through her torso. "Let go."

Eleanor released the arrow and it soared through the air, hitting the target. It didn't hit the bulls eye, but at least she hit the target this time. She grinned and looked at Clint. "That was pretty good," she said and he nodded. "Can I do another?"

"Sure," he replied, handing her another one of his arrows. "Once you get better, I'll let you try the explosive ones."

"Ooh," muttered Eleanor, holding up the bow and arrow. This time, when she released, it went flying through the air, missing the target completely. She laughed at herself and felt the blood from her injury running down her torso. She put her hand to her skin and held it back up to her face. Red, gooey liquid stained her fingers and Clint raised an eyebrow.

"We'll take a break," he said to her. "I'll show you to the hospital room and you can get that wrapped up."

"I want to keep shooting!" she frowned. "This is fun."

"_After_ you get fixed," Clint answered sternly as if speaking to a child. Eleanor reluctantly agreed and put down the bow and arrow on a nearby table, following Clint out of the door.

Up above the training room, Bruce and Ms. Bennett watched from a one way window. The woman was covering her mouth, worried for her daughter's safety. Bruce understood how she felt, but decided to say anything about it because he didn't want to start another argument with her. "She's quite stubborn, hm?" thought Bruce aloud.

"_Dedicated_," Ms. Bennett corrected him quietly. "Once she starts something, she wants to see it through to the end. Hardly ever does she give up on something. It's a trait she inherited from her father. Luckily she got the good traits."

Bruce glanced down to Ms. Bennett's fingers, but did not see a ring. "The good traits?" he asked her with a cocked eyebrow. When Ms. Bennett sighed, he thought he had gone too far, but she continued to answer.

"My husband was a good man," she said simply. "A good man, but disturbed."

Bruce didn't say anything, not wanting to pry too much into her personal life.

"He hurt my daughter in ways that I never imagined him doing," Ms. Bennett uttered. "And it has scarred Eleanor. I would never wish this pain upon my worst enemy. The pain of having someone you love dearly hurt your own child. That is the worst pain, I think." She turned to face Bruce as the lights in the training room went off. "Please keep her safe. She means the world to me and I can't lose her."

"I assure you," Bruce said, putting a gentle hand on Ms. Bennett's shoulder. "We will keep her safe. This will all be over soon."

"Just get Loki away from her," pleaded Ms. Bennett. "I don't want him near her. She's already been hurt like this before and I cannot think of a rational explanation as to why she keeps returning to him."

"Because he acts as if he genuinely cares about her," Bruce nodded. "The way he treats her and touches her – or so we've seen on the cameras recently – is very kind. I don't know what he plans on doing to her, but we'll make sure she's alright."

"Thank you."

* * *

"This should do the trick," Clint sighed, taping the wrap up around Eleanor's torso. He wiped the dry blood from her fingers and stepped back to admire her work. "I'm not sure how long that'll stay on – I'm not really a doctor."

Eleanor chuckled. "It'll be fine," she shrugged. "Looks good. Can we go back to the training room now?"

"You want to keep shooting?"

"I don't know, I'm not really good at that, yeah?" she said and Clint grinned. "I just want to learn how to do something."

"Nat wanted to teach you how to fight – like, hand to hand combat –" He quickly demonstrated by chopping the air with a straight hand. "But I didn't think that would help your side."

"I used to do karate," smiled Eleanor proudly. "But that was when I was twelve. I hardly remember anything anymore except that I've got a lot of trophies."

"You should try training with Nat when you're all healed up."

"As long as I get to do something."

Eleanor hopped off the hospital bed and stretched. "Going to bed?" he asked her, crossing his arms.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm beat."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was firing three arrows a challenge?" Clint teased.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and laughed, heading to her bedroom.

* * *

Eleanor stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. It was close to two in the morning. She had been up since eleven, waiting for Loki to show up. She had so much to tell him about her fighting and the war and her mother. But he hadn't shown up and Eleanor was beginning to think he wasn't going to come back.

She put on her pajamas and crawled into bed, finding a note on her pillow. She picked it up and scrawled in messy handwriting, it said: _Meet in the cell room._ Grinning, she opened the door and found the agents sitting outside of her bedroom, sleeping soundly. She forgot about them; she hoped that no one was watching the cameras or else they'd go looking for her.

Creeping past the sleeping guards, she followed the series of twists and turns to the room where Loki had been held prisoner for a few days. The cell was missing since he had dropped it out of the ship, but the floor was closed and even Phil Coulson's blood was splattered on the wall. She scrunched her nose and looked away, not wanting to remember that.

"Loki?" she whispered, looking around.

He appeared before her and she jumped. "Looking for me?"

"I have so much to tell you," she breathed as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

"Tell me."

She hesitated. She wasn't sure what he was going to say. He had acted so horribly towards her last time. Loki was bipolar – or so she thought. "I'm going to be trained as an agent," she said. "Clint has been training me with a bow and they want me to help – well, I agreed to it. But I'm going to fight."

"Is this because of what happened last time? Eleanor, I will not –"

"I know you didn't mean it, but this is war," Eleanor told him, biting the inside of her cheek. "Which means we'll have to eventually fight each other."

Loki stared at her. His eyes burned as he searched her face. "I will not fight you, Eleanor. Not after already hurting you." His fingers lightly touched her side and she flinched.

"You're going to have to." She swallowed loudly. Loki closed his eyes and she kissed his cheek gently. "But just remember, I'll come back for you. If, by the end of this war, you are missing, I'll find you."

Loki took her hands in his. "As will I." He pressed his lips to her knuckles. "I do hope you will at least try to stray from any danger."

"No promises."

"I will not accept that as an answer." He kissed her forehead almost lovingly. It was strange to her to be treated so well after he had nearly choked her to death last time they saw each other. "Be careful, you hear me? The last thing I want is to come back to rescue my queen and find you dying."

Eleanor shuddered at the thought of Loki's army killing her. "I assure you, that won't happen." But what if it did? She could not shake the thought from her mind.

"Forgive me if I am wrong, but I do not think human's can see the future."

"No, we can't," chuckled Eleanor. "But trust me on this one."

"I am not sure if I can."

Eleanor fell into his arms and looked up at him. "Please," she begged, her lips dangerously close to his. "I won't do anything rash. But you, on the other hand... I wish you'd go back to Asgard. You know Earth can't be ruled. You're powerful, Loki, but you're outnumbered."

"I have an army, Eleanor," he said bitterly.

"That doesn't matter," she hissed, not letting go of him.

His face relaxed and he sighed. "I wish you would not fight. You scare me."

"Loki, are you actually saying you care about me?"

"Is it not evident through my actions?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"Not particularly," she replied and Loki shrugged.

"Must I really voice my thoughts to you?"

"I'd prefer it," she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. He couldn't help it; her lips were her own kind of magic. "Say it, Loki."

"You cannot make me do anything," he grinned, running his fingers through her hair. "Stop attempting to control me. The only person who will do any controlling here is _me_."

"I think after everything you've put me through –" Another kiss. "I deserve to hear this." And another.

"Eleanor..." he began and her heart fluttered, but he didn't continue. Loki hungrily attacked her neck with passionate kisses and bites. She held her breath and pushed him away slightly.

"Don't stall," she smirked. "Tell me you care."

Loki stepped away from her and looked at her carefully. He put his hand to his chin, thinking hard. "I want to try something."

Eleanor took a few steps back, frightened. "Like what?"

"Oh, no, no, no," he laughed, reaching out for her hand. "It will not harm you, my love."

Eleanor slowly moved towards him again, taking his hand. It was warm and comforting. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Please, do not be frightened," he kissed the top of her head. "I want to use magic on you. What I plan on doing is connecting our minds and that way, no matter where you are or how far away you are from me, we will still be able to communicate."

"So you're trying to read my mind?" she asked.

"Do you believe me to invade your privacy?" he smiled.

"_Yes_!" she gasped and they both chuckled.

"Everything will be easier this way," he explained. "I will be able to know that you are safe if you let me do this."

"Will it hurt?"

"It should not," he replied. "But I have never once tried to attempt this magic on a mortal, so do not be surprised if you feel a bit of pain."

Loki looked into her eyes for approval and she hesitated. "Wait," she whispered, pushing his hands away. He frowned. "How do I know you aren't planning on using this against me or anyone else?"

He smirked. "You are clever," he said and she crossed her arms. "But that is my absolute last priority. Keeping you safe is my reasoning for using such magic on you."

"You really want me safe?"

"What makes you think differently, Eleanor?"

"You haven't exactly been sweet to me this whole time."

Loki blinked a few times and shook his head. "You said it yourself, did you not? That I have changed?"

"How do I know this isn't just an act?"

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"Why are you?"

Loki looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Eleanor –"

"They told me you're manipulating me," she said in a very accusatory tone. "Are you? Is this just a trick? Trying to read my mind? Find my weaknesses?"

"Have you thought that your _friends_ are the ones manipulating you?" snapped Loki. She breathed in quickly and he calmed down again, holding out his hand for her to take. "Come here, darling."

Eleanor nodded and took his hand again. Loki raised both his eyebrows and this time, Eleanor nodded. He pressed his middle fingers to Eleanor's temples and shut her eyes, feeling Loki's thoughts running through her mind. She fidgeting around uncomfortably, groaning and moaning, but Loki didn't take his fingers away.

She opened her eyes a begged him to stop, but noticed that his face was contorted. He must have been experiencing the same thing she was.

"Loki, stop," he moaned painfully. "Please."

Loki did as she asked and pulled his fingers off her temples immediately. She saw that his fingers were slightly glowing red. The changed back to a normal skin color and she closed her eyes.

_Can you hear me_?

"Yes," she said out loud and Loki laughed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm not deaf." He chuckled again.

_So it worked._

Her mouth formed an 'o' as she heard his voice, but his lips didn't move. She grinned and thought, _you can hear me, too_?

Loki nodded. "As long as you keep your mental shields down, we will be able to communicate. But you have the ability to block me out. I sincerely hope you do not do that, however."

"Only if you promise not to block me out."

Loki grinned.

_Tell me you care_.

Loki pulled her into a tight embrace and he kissed up her jaw.

_Loki_.

Loki sighed as she pushed him away again. He kissed her forehead and spoke. If she hadn't been listening, she would have missed it. "You already know I do."

"I just like hearing it," she breathed in his ear. Loki purred and kissed her neck again, lying her down on the cold ground. He lifted her shirt over her head and touched her bandages, looking into her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I care deeply for you, Eleanor."

_And I, you._

Loki held himself above Eleanor and she smiled at him, touching his arm. How did a young mortal have such an effect on him? How was it possible – he had actually come to care for Eleanor. He wanted her safe. He wanted her alive and well. He wanted her to be held by no one but him. But Loki knew that she wasn't enough to cause him to give up his goal of Earth's domination.

Although he didn't tell Eleanor he cared about her nearly enough, she had picked up on the small, indirect things he did. She was aware that he was looking out for her; she knew Loki wasn't one to show affection, especially to humans like her.

It was the small things he did that mattered to her. Like when he would just look at her with a smile on his face – when they had first met, he never smiled for real at her. Or when he would let her shower alone – he didn't invade her privacy anymore. He had left her a note on her pillow telling her to meet him. He would talk about himself to her. Loki would open up to absolutely no one but Eleanor. He wasn't as confident around her; he was always worried something would go wrong and she would get hurt or S.H.I.E.L.D. would lock her up again.

Eleanor longed to hear him tell her he cared more often. Eleanor wanted to hear that she was wanted.

"This planet will be ours soon," murmured Loki, brushing his lips across her cheekbone. "My queen."

"Give it up, Loki."

"Never."


	15. Chapter 15

Eh, this chapter is okay. Eh, not it's not. Oh well. Tomorrow is my last day of school yessss it doesn't even feel like summer but I'm so excited yayyyy. Anyway, I've been sitting around doing bullshit all day today so I was like, okay a new chapter, but apparently, I can't write well today. It just is a horrible day to use my brain. My math final really wore me out. Hopefully I got a 76 on it, because that's what I needed to pass for the year... And I don't want to take math next year... xx

**Chapter 15: Change of Heart.**

Eleanor woke with a throbbing headache.

She walked into the dining room to eat breakfast with her hair an absolute mess and she walked a bit stiffly. She was the last to arrive, but no one greeted her; they were all too preoccupied watching the recent London attacks on the monitor. Her heart sank as she watched her hometown being destroyed by an alien species no one had ever heard of. Looking about the room, she sank in her chair and breathed in, thinking, _Loki!_

_Yes, my love?_

_You're destroying London!_

_Like you said, this is a war._ There was a pregnant pause between his statements. _And I am determined to win it._

_Loki, please..._

But there was no reply. Loki must have blocked her off while he was attacking her home. Her house was probably destroyed. She put down her fork and sat there, staring at the monitor, along with everyone else. The London Eye was gone. Homes and apartments were erupting in giant flames. She bit her lip.

He had manipulated her.

* * *

"Let's see the damage," Bruce said to himself, unwrapping the bandage from around Eleanor's torso. "Jeez, who did this wrapping job? It's terrible."

Eleanor laughed. "Clint."

Bruce ran his calloused fingers over Eleanor's rib cage and she flinched, slightly leaning away from him. "Ah, don't move," he told her and Eleanor sighed, sitting straight up. "You think you can handle me pulling out these stitches?"

Eleanor scrunched her nose. "Sure thing."

While Bruce tried hard not to cause her any pain, Eleanor rambled on and on about random things. She told Bruce about her childhood and all the sports she did. She told him of her favorite book and her favorite movies. She talked about her favorite songs and her mother's art. Bruce was only half listening as he pulled out her stitches and disposed of them in the trash. Her burn had healed quickly and was starting to look normal again - partially. She had a very large scar where it was obvious she had been injured, but he didn't say anything, hoping she would get over it.

Finally, she looked at Bruce and pursed her lips. "Can I ask you something? About you?"

Bruce shrugged, pulling out a stitch and making her yelp. "Sorry -" he said quickly. "But sure. What is it?"

"How - what - who - that day on the ship - when Loki and his men invaded and you weren't exactly you..."

Bruce froze and looked up at her. He blinked and she shook her head, laughing.

"Never mind - I should have known you wouldn't want to talk about it."

"As you know, I'm a scientist," Bruce explained and Eleanor quieted, listening to him carefully. He was working a bit slower and Eleanor could see him fidgeting nervously. "I was out studying gamma radiation and a bomb went off. I obviously survived, but was - cursed - by this horrible thing inside me. Whenever my adrenaline gets going, I can't help myself."

Eleanor paused. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need pity," he replied gently. "I've been living with it for a while now."

"You may think it a curse," she whispered. "But have you ever thought that it saved your life -?"

"That's what Stark said," Bruce snapped. He apologized quietly and continued to pull out the final stitches. "And it's not a gift. I told him the same thing. Sometimes I don't know if it's even worth living because of all the destruction I've caused."

Eleanor frowned. "You shouldn't say that," she said, putting a hand on his arm. He looked up at her. "Without you, I wouldn't have gotten better."

"Yeah," scoffed Bruce. "But I hurt you, too, didn't I?"

She shook her head slowly. "You didn't know what you were doing. Besides, you just - pushed me out of the way. It wasn't like you tried to kill me."

"Had you stayed around me, I might have."

"I don't think you would have."

_How precious..._ Loki's voice made her jump. Eleanor looked around, expecting to see him, but she remembered he was only in her head. Whenever he spoke, her head throbbed and the pain was too much. _Attempting to consol the monster._

_He's not a monster, Loki, _thought Eleanor. _Sometimes I think you are._

_You don't really think that,_ laughed Loki. _Don't pretend. I can see right through you._

_You tricked me into doing this. You tricked me into thinking you really cared about me, but instead, you just wanted to use me to spy on everyone else. Isn't that right?_

Loki cackled. _I am afraid you are wrong, my love. Who has tried to convince you that I do not care for you._

_You think I'm a fool._ Eleanor's face contorted as she tried to think in her angriest tone. _Tell me how to shut you out._

_No._

_Loki!_

_Meet me in the cell room tonight and I will explain myself there. Is that alright with you, darling?_

Her heart was racing. She was being used and controlled, but there was something so appealing about Loki that kept making her want to return to him. He wasn't ugly - in fact, he was very attractive and that definitely contributed to Eleanor's infatuation with the god. The way he handled her when they were together was something she had never experienced before. She had noticed the change - he had definitely changed. Instead of being rough and not caring about hurting her, he took his time and touched her lovingly. She longed for his touch. She longed for him to kiss her lips and tuck her hair behind her ears and stroke in between her thighs with his long fingers.

"Eleanor? Are you alright?"

Eleanor shook her head, breathing heavily. She had been so focused on her thoughts that she hadn't heard a single thing Bruce had said to her. He was waving his hand in front of her face. Her face was ghostly white and she noticed that Bruce was finished removing her stitches. She put her shirt back on and stood up off the bed. Bruce was still watching her suspiciously. "I'm fine," she said shakily. "Thank you."

She stumbled and Bruce rushed forward to catch her before she fell. "Are you sure? Maybe you should go lay down."

The room was spinning and there was a sharp pain in the side of her head. She grabbed chunks of her hair and screamed. Bruce looked at her, worried. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She was conflicted and hurt and didn't know what to say or do. How could she fight Loki when she loved him? But she didn't love him. She didn't. She couldn't. Eleanor clutched Bruce's shirt and buried her face in his chest. "He's in my head!" she shouted. "Get out!"

Bruce scooped her up in his arms and he laid her back down on the hospital bed. He wet a washcloth and placed it on her forehead as the color returned to her face. She was trembling.

_Eleanor_.

_No,_ she thought and she repeated the word over and over again in her mind. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, go away!_

_Eleanor, please, are you going to be okay?_

_You don't care, please, go._

Eleanor shut her eyes and felt Bruce touch her cheek with his hand. Her skin was clammy. "Rest," he told her, shutting off the lights. "I'll be back later to check on you."

She nodded and Bruce pulled the curtain around her bed for privacy in case anyone else were to wander into the room. It was completely dark and Eleanor was extremely tired. As fatigue began to pull her into a deep sleep, she felt someone's hand cover her own and she pushed it away, thinking it to be Bruce. "Eleanor," whispered a voice that was not one bit like the doctor's. Her eyes shot open and Loki was looking down at her, lacing their fingers together. "I just want to make sure you are safe."

"I'll be fine," she muttered, closing her eyes again and letting Loki's warmth spread through her fingers. "It was a horrible headache - whenever you speak to me in my mind, my head throbs."

"I suppose mortal's are not used to magic such as this," suggested Loki and he kissed her fingers. "Try not to scare me like that again."

"Go away," she hissed, pulling her hand from him and looking up at him. Loki held his hands behind his back and sighed, licking his lips.

"Eleanor, stop it," he growled. "Let me explain myself."

"Explain what? How you tricked me? How you took advantage of me and my feelings for you?" she asked angrily. "I should have known you never really cared about me. I'm just some pathetic 'mortal' that you used because I couldn't fight back. Well, you better leave now, because I'll fight you."

"You will not fight me," laughed Loki. "And I will not fight you, Eleanor." He crawled into the hospital bed and held himself above her. He was dressed in a long, black suit with a green scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck. He pressed his lips to her cheek. "Just because I am the God of lies does not mean I do not sometimes speak the truth."

Eleanor hummed in response. She turned her head and looked away from him. Loki grinned and fell down beside her, stroking her hair. "Look at me."

She rolled over and sighed, staring into his eyes. "What?"

"Tomorrow, the real fight will begin and I will win. I will open the portal in New York over Stark Tower and from there -" he smirked as her eyes widened. "We will rule this world together."

"Don't do this, Loki."

He shook his head. "You want this, do you not? You want to rule beside me?"

"You can't rule Earth. I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you this."

Loki controlled his temper and sighed. "You know nothing," he whispered. "I am a god. I am capable of ruling this small world by myself. If you do not wish to rule with me, then you are against me. You will become my enemy and I will, reluctantly, have to fight against you."

Eleanor hesitated. She was in a position of power. She could just spill his whole plan to the Avengers. But the other part of her jumped with joy. Loki was telling this to her - why? Because he trusted her. Maybe he did care. She kissed his lips. "I want to rule with you," she breathed, kissing him quickly again. "But we're on opposite teams. We'll have to fight each other regardless."

"Just know this," he told her. "Since our minds are connected, I will feel the pain you feel and vice versa."

She bit her lip. "Then let me block you out."

"I wish you would not, Eleanor."

"It's for the best, don't you agree?"

"If you are in pain, I wish to be the one to help you. After everything I have done to you, do you not think I deserve this?"

"Loki," she smiled and kissed him, her lips lingering on his for longer than normal.

"Clear your mind, Eleanor. Clear it of everything and block me out of your thoughts."

Eleanor tried to empty her mind of all emotions and thoughts. She closed her eyes and concentrated, though it was hard while Loki's hand was making its way up her shirt. The throbbing in her head was getting much more bearable and Loki frowned.

"You have done it. I cannot see into your mind."

Eleanor's eyes opened and she smiled weakly. But how was it that Loki could see into her mind, but she couldn't see into his? Maybe it was because she had no idea how to use the magic that Loki did. However, blocking him out would come in handy when she told the Avengers about what Loki was planning to do. However, the thought of betraying him was rapidly getting smaller as his hands roamed her stomach. "Hang on," she breathed and she stood up. She walked over to the door and locked it, sticking a few chairs under the handle for good measure. She wasn't sure when Bruce was planning on returning to check on her, but she didn't want him seeing her and Loki together.

Loki waited patiently in the hospital bed, twiddling his thumbs as he watched her shadow from the other side of the bed curtain. She was walking back over to the bed and when he saw her, she smiled at him and lifted her shirt slowly over her head, dropping it on the ground. It landed with a slight thud on the ground. He grinned and she unbuttoned her jeans next, dropping them.

There she stood, in her underwear, before him. It was the first time Eleanor had even voluntarily taken her clothes off in front of him. He liked it the other way, however. He liked ripping her clothes off and taking control. But the fact that she was willing to undress in front of him was something he never thought he'd experience.

She moved closer to the bed and Loki grabbed her hips, pulling her the bed and shifting on top of her. She landed with a soft grunt and Loki looked at her body, taking it in. He placed kisses on her neck and collarbone, moving down her chest to her stomach and to the lace of her underwear. His one hand ran up her leg and reached her inner thigh. She arched her back and he removed her underwear. When he looked up at her, she was smiling down at him.

Loki made his way up to her mouth again. "What made you change your mind about me?" he asked between kisses.

"I have no idea," she gasped, laughing quietly. "I must be a fool."

* * *

Regardless of the wonderful sex Eleanor and Loki had the day before, she knew she had to do the right thing. Before entering the dining room, she attempted to clear her mind of everything. She drained thoughts of emotions and feelings from her mind and she could not feel Loki invading her mind. She ran through the door, looking crazy and disheveled. Tony raised his eyebrows at her and everyone stared at her.

"I have news," she breathed and Ms. Bennett took hold of her daughter's hand and pulled her into an empty seat, filling up her plate with sandwiches. "It's important -"

Everyone had gone back to talking and Eleanor grew increasingly frustrated. Her mind was filling with thoughts again, but she continued.

"Listen to me!" she cried. "It's about Loki!"

She felt anger in her head and she knew Loki knew what she was thinking. She tried to see into his mind, but she didn't know how. Everyone was now listening to her, even Director Fury was leaning closer over the table, his leg bouncing up and down.

"He's going to Stark Tower," she spit out. "And he's going to open the portal -"

"The portal?" asked Steve.

"I - I don't know," Eleanor replied with a shrug. Ms. Bennett looked horrified. "A portal for his army - I don't know - but you have to believe me -"

"How do you know this?" inquired Director Fury and Eleanor swallowed loudly, sticking her nose in the air.

"He told me," she answered. "Last night."

"Loki was here last night?" Thor said.

Eleanor nodded. "But I got the information out of him, so I won't be thrown into a cell again, right?"

"No," Director Fury stood up. "You're going to be thrown into the battlefield. You wanted to fight, so be it. We need to move out quickly before Loki's army gets here."

"Eleanor -" began Ms. Bennett, but Eleanor tore her hand away from her mother, standing up.

"Tell me what to do," she said bravely and Tony smirked, nodding at her in approval.

"Steve, Bruce, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, and Miss Bennett," Director Fury pointed to the four. "You'll be flying to New York. Agent Barton knows how to fly the ship, so he'll be driving. Stark, suit up - you'll be leading everyone to Stark Tower -"

"You can't miss it," Eleanor muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Thor, you follow Stark. Understood?"

Director Fury dismissed everyone. It was hectic; the Avengers moved quickly, bumping into everyone, trying to get to the exit. Ms. Bennett took her daughter's hands and kissed her cheeks. "Eleanor," she said quietly. "Please, be safe."

"I will." Eleanor kissed her mother's forehead and Natasha stuck her head back into the room.

"Eleanor, you'll need to suit up, too," she said and Eleanor grinned. "Come on."

Taking one last look at her mother, she kissed Ms. Bennett's cheeks and followed Natasha out the door.

* * *

Eleanor strapped herself into the ship. Her hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head and she was in a one piece agent uniform. She felt like she was one of them now - an Avenger. To her right, Bruce sat in his normal clothing and to her left, Steve was already in his Captain America suit. Natasha and Clint sat up front as he controlled the ship above the water and followed the red and gold metal man leading them to his tower.

"Why didn't you tell us Loki was still coming to you?" Steve asked and Eleanor shrugged.

"I thought I could get something out of him," she lied. Why was she still defending him?

_Eleanor, listen to me,_ Loki's voice rang throughout her head and the headache began. She looked straight ahead, away from Steve. _I am not going to hurt you. Go back._

_I'm going to fight!_ she thought.

_Stark Tower as soon as you get here._

Eleanor didn't answer. She didn't know what was possessing her, but as they flew over the city, Eleanor unbuckled herself from her seat and walked over to the other side of the ship, grabbing a parachute. "Steve, can you do this with me?" she asked weakly, her hands violently shaking.

"What?" he asked with wide eyes. Steve stood up and walked over to Eleanor, taking the parachute. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I need to get down to Stark Tower ASAP," she snapped. "Now help me!"

Steve pulled Eleanor to his body and clipped the parachute around them both. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes! Now hurry! We're going to pass it!"

Before they could jump, the ship lurched and Steve held Eleanor so she didn't go flying into Clint. She and Steve were slammed against the wall and smoke was blocking Clint's view. He swore loudly as the small ship headed towards the ground of Manhattan. Steve pushed Eleanor towards her seat and the two buckled themselves in again as they made impact with the hard ground and an explosion sounded throughout the city.

_Eleanor?_

_I'm okay._

She touched her head and felt blood on her fingers. A metal piece of the ship had smacked her in the head when they crashed. She grunted and unbuckled herself for the second time, running out of the ship and into a complete warzone.

There were screams, explosions, and aliens everywhere. But she was concerned with one thing only. She had to get to Stark Tower and talk to Loki. Communicating with him through her brain was going to be difficult with all the other distractions. Slipping past the other Avengers, she ran as quickly as she could towards the tall, bright tower with STARK on it. The front door was open so she entered and got into the elevator.

JARVIS was talking to her. "Miss Bennett, nice to see you again," he said.

"Hello, JARVIS. Take me to the top floor, please."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, miss," JARVIS replied and Eleanor growled. "I'm afraid Mr. Stark has Loki up on the top floor."

"JARVIS!" she shouted. "I'll shut you off if you don't send me up there! I know what I'm doing!"

"Bit louder than you were last time, hm, miss?" JARVIS teased, but Eleanor shook her head.

"Please, just take me upstairs. Tony will make sure I'm alright."

The doors to the elevator shut and it rattled. "I'll inform Tony of your presence."

"Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! this is not the end yet. I still have to write the follow up chapters and what happens to Eleanor and there's still a little bit. but hopefully you enjoy this chapter! xx

**Chapter 16: Bravery and Defeat.**

The elevator doors opened and Eleanor was in Tony's living room. It was in horrible shape. Glass was scattered across the floor and the windows were broken. Tables were overturned and behind the bar, Tony was standing there. He smiled at her desperately, without any of his armor on, and then looked at Loki.

"There she is," Tony announced, holding his arms out for a hug. Eleanor walked slowly over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "The girl of the hour." He patted her head and touched her ear, discreetly placing an earpiece in her ear. He cleared his throat and let her go. "JARVIS told me he sent you up here."

"Let me handle this," whispered Eleanor and Tony laughed out loud. "I can do it."

"If you actually think I'm going to leave you here alone with this thing, then you're wrong," Tony whispered right back.

Eleanor grabbed the sides of Tony's face and Loki raised his eyebrows, his scepter pointed directly at the billionaire. "_I can do it_," she hissed in his face. She released him and pushed him away.

He crossed his arms and stepped up to Eleanor again, putting a hand on her shoulder. Before he could say anything, Loki had blasted Tony towards the window and Eleanor started towards him, but Loki stopped her. Picking Tony up by the throat, Loki grinned and winked at him, throwing him out of the window.

"_What have you done_?" screamed Eleanor and she stormed up to Loki.

He wasn't paying attention. He was watching Tony fall from the window, holding his arms out like a bird. Eleanor glanced down heard a rushing sound behind her. She ducked as Tony's iron man suit zoomed past her and attached itself to Tony before he hit the ground. She sighed in relief.

Loki's shoulders rose and fell quickly with each deep breath that he took. Eleanor grabbed his hand. He turned and looked at her. Loki pushed her to the ground as an explosion sounded outside the tower. He shielded her with his body and she trembled, still holding on tightly to his hand. He knelt before her and she sat up straight.

"You told them of my plans," Loki snapped in her face. "I trusted you."

"I wasn't thinking," she said, obviously lying. "I didn't want to be put in that cell again."

"How could you honestly believe that everything I told you as of late was a complete lie?" he continued harshly. "Do you not believe that I mean everything I tell you? I am the God of lies – voicing my feelings is something that does not come easy to me. But when I told you that your safety is important to me, I was telling the truth."

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Eleanor…" He squeezed her hand. "I have to be honest – I did not think I would see you here. I thought you would not come."

She shrugged. "I told you I'd come back and find you, no matter what you do."

"The city is collapsing," he told her proudly. "Soon we will take it over and you will truly be my queen."

"Listen to me, Loki Laufeyson," Eleanor whispered. They sat across from each other, very close together. She reached up and touched his cheeks. "You are no monster. You _must_ stop this madness before more innocent lives are lost! This isn't who you are!"

On the ground, the Avengers listened closely as Eleanor's voice was heard in their earpieces. Momentarily distracted, they looked up at Stark Tower. The two could not be seen from ground level. "I will not surrender," he argued gently, his eyes flicking to her lips. Loki looked sadly at her. "I will never surrender to my brother."

"Loki…" Eleanor breathed, resting her forehead against his and sighing. "Please. For me."

Loki paused. "I am so sorry," he told her and her heart sped up. "For what I have done to you and what I have put you through." He took her hair out of the bun on her head and combed it with her fingers, which she enjoyed him doing.

"None of that matters," she assured him, kissing his cheek. She nodded and pulled away slightly, looking him in the eyes. "Things are different now. They have been for a while. Trust me."

There was another crash outside and Loki flinched, expecting something to come flying up and hit Eleanor, but they were safe for the time being up high in the tower. "The things I did to you will haunt me for the rest of my days," he told Eleanor. "The pain and suffering I have caused you to endure will never be forgotten. It pains me so to know now what I have put you through and for that, I am truly sorry."

Eleanor pressed her lips to his cheek again and smiled weakly at him. He touched the place where she had just kissed. "Perhaps one of us doesn't make it out of this?" she asked nervously.

"We will both make it, my love," he said against her lips. He went to kiss her, but she turned her head quickly, so he missed her lips. Loki pulled away, frowning, but saw that she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled Eleanor to him. "My dear, everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" she stammered. "Can you see the future now, too?"

Loki chuckled slightly. "No, I told you so. But I promise you, Eleanor Bennett," he said, turning her head so she was looking at him again. "I will make sure we both make it out alive."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she turned her head the other way and his lips grazed her jaw instead. Loki sighed against her skin.

He lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "I promise."

"What happens after? If you lose?" she continued. "Will you have to leave?"

Loki placed a chaste kiss on her temple. "I don't know yet, my darling," he answered. "As I said, I cannot see the future. But I do not think I will lose this. We will come out on top." He hesitated. "But Eleanor?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you now?"

Eleanor turned her head and closed her eyes. Loki paused, making sure she wasn't going to move again. He smiled and then leaned in and touched his lips against his Eleanor's. The kiss was much less rough than usual, but the passion Loki put into the kiss was the same as always.

She broke the kiss and put her cheek to his. She kissed his cheek once more.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Loki froze. "Even – even after all that I have done to you?"

Eleanor smiled and chuckled, kissing his lips. "Even after all you have done to me."

She held his face in her hands and grinned. "You love me." Loki couldn't grasp it. He couldn't comprehend it. He had violated her – corrupted her – yet there she was, returning to him after he had done such horrible things and made her relive the memories of her father. Even though he had proved to her he was an absolute monster. Even though she knew her friends were fighting against him. Eleanor came back for him. "I – I – I –"

"You don't have to say anything back," Eleanor chewed on her bottom lip. She stood up and helped him to his feet by offering her hand. "We will talk about this after, okay?"

Loki nodded quickly.

"I'll be waiting for you."

He nodded again.

Eleanor wrapped her arms around his thin waist and he looked down at her. There she was. The mortal girl he had come to adore in such a short period of time. He had never found a girl on Asgard worthy of his attention and affection and certainly never expected any girl on Earth to catch his eye. She nuzzled into his armored chest and sighed loudly. He stroked her hair and rested his chin atop her head. "Please come back after this."

"I will."

"I'll be very upset if you don't."

"No worries – I shall be there, my darling."

She smiled and looked up at him. "One more kiss – for good luck?"

"Certainly." They kissed. "Please do not cry."

Eleanor wiped her eyes and laughed to herself. "Right. I'll see you soon."

"Yes."

There was a blast outside the window and Eleanor saw Thor approaching. Loki pushed her out of the way and Thor pushed her at the same time. She fell back towards the ledge and hung off, hanging on tightly with one hand. She didn't dare look down at the street. She held her breath.

"_Eleanor_!" Loki cried, but he was knocked back with Thor's hammer. Thor rushed towards her, but was too slow.

"A little help?" she cried, hoping someone could hear her in her earpiece.

No one answered, but she couldn't hold on for any longer. Her hand slipped and she closed her eyes, preparing for her painful death. There was no time to scream.

Suddenly, something hard caught her. It couldn't have been the ground for she was still alive. Eleanor opened her eyes and gasped. Tony had caught her perfectly, before she had even fallen that far down. The wind was blowing her hair everywhere and she wrapped her arms around the robot's neck. Soon, the pair landed on top of Stark Tower, where a giant ray of blue light shot up into the sky. In the clouds above the tower, there seemed to be a black hole where aliens were rushing out of it. Setting Eleanor down on her feet, he removed his mask and grinned at her.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked, gasping for air.

Her heart was pounding. "Fine – I'm great," she smiled, exasperated. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and sighed. "That was actually fun. The flying part, not the falling part."

"Figured you could use some rescuing," Tony shrugged. "You always need rescuing, don't you? You're prone to being kidnapped it seems."

They both chuckled and Tony put his helmet back on, but Eleanor called him back. He froze and revealed his face again. "I want to help, Tony. I want to fight."

"Are you insane?" he replied loudly. "No, no, no! That is not okay. You're going to stay here on this roof, understand? I heard the whole conversation between you and Loki – you are not capable of fighting against him."

"Please –"

"Let us superheroes handle this," smirked Tony, but Eleanor shook her head and touched his armored shoulders. Tony looked down at her as she stared up at him seriously. She breathed in. "No, Eleanor."

"Let me do something, at least. Please, don't hide me away like I'm weak and useless."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

Eleanor thought quickly. "I can destroy this," she pointed to the bright blue light innocently.

"We don't know how –" Tony began, but someone cut them off.

They both jumped, thinking they were alone. A man was on the ground, looking up at them. He struggled getting to his feet, but Eleanor and Tony stood there quietly. "I do," said the man, walking towards them. "Loki's scepter is the only thing that can penetrate the force field around it. I put a sort of safety in it."

Eleanor's face lit up. "Get me Loki's scepter," she told Tony. She licked her lips and looked around. "Distract Loki or something and bring his scepter back here to me."

"I can't believe I ever doubted you," Tony grinned, ruffling her hair. "Alright."

"For now, I'll need a ride to the ground," she said, stepping closer to Tony. "Once you get the scepter, bring me back up here."

"A ride to the ground for what?"

"To fight!" she patted her thighs, where S.H.I.E.L.D. guns were strapped to her leg. "I've got these – might as well use them."

Without hesitation, Tony put his mask back on and grabbed Eleanor, shooting up into the air and flying down towards Steve and Natasha. Eleanor was dropped to her feet as she pulled the gun off her leg. She cocked it and raised her eyebrow.

"I've never shot a gun before," she said, holding her breath and unloading the gun at the aliens flying towards her. Several dropped to the ground and she grinned.

"What's up with Loki?" asked Natasha, putting her back to Eleanor's. Both girls shot at the army – Natasha obviously the better shot.

"I don't –"

_My scepter, hm? That is your plan?_

_Loki, please, you're destroying the city_, she thought hard. _Look around you! Look what you're doing!_

_I know what I am doing! I know exactly what I am doing! _

A metal arm wrapped around Eleanor's waist and Tony held onto her tightly, flying her back up towards the half destroyed Stark Tower. In his other hand, he carried Loki's scepter. Tony dropped her on the roof and stood there, handing the weapon to her. Tony hesitated before leaving, floating next to her. She held the scepter in her hands, flipping it over and examining it carefully.

"This will work?" she asked the tired looking man to her left.

"I think so," he replied. "I'm almost positive."

"Even if it doesn't work, it's worth a try, yeah?" Eleanor said and she glanced up at Tony. He saluted her. She turned towards the glowing blue cube in the center of the force field. She heard Tony swear loudly and he flew away. She touched her earpiece. "Tony, come back!"

"I'll be right there, kid!" he told her loudly and she breathed in deeply.

Pausing and gaining her strength and courage, she pierced the force field with the scepter. It fought against her, but she remained steady on her feet, prepared to be knocked back. Finally, the scepter was pushing its way through the shield surrounding the cube. "I can close it!" she yelled to everyone through her earpiece.

"Come on!" Steve's voice answered first. "Do it!"

"Hurry up!" added Natasha.

Eleanor nodded to herself, but Tony's voice stopped her. "Wait!" he shouted, nearly causing Eleanor to go deaf. "There's a missile on the way! It's going to hit in about two minutes!"

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Ms. Bennett followed Director Fury to the bridge. "If that missile hits, everyone is going to die!" she said and Director Fury nodded, rubbing the top of his bald head.

"This is not good," he muttered. "Stark! Stark! What are you going to do with that missile?" he just about screamed.

"I've got just the place for it, Director," Tony said calmly.

"Where -?"

"Tony, no!" gasped Eleanor. "Tony, please – that's a one way trip! You can't – _please_!"

"Trust me, Eleanor, I'll be fine. When have I ever not been fine?" She knew Tony was smirking. "It's you that's always in trouble."

"Tony," sighed Eleanor. "You may be able to rescue me whenever I'm in trouble, but I won't be able to rescue you!"

"I never expected you to rescue me," Tony said. "Alright, here we go!"

_Eleanor, get out of there._

_I have to stay, Loki_.

_You'll get killed!_

_So will you!_

Eleanor waited, holding the scepter in place. She felt a cold breeze that almost knocked her off her feet as Tony zoomed past her, guiding a missile straight upwards towards the portal. She held her breath and knew everyone else was watching him carefully.

"You're making a mistake, Tony," whispered Eleanor.

"Let go!" Steve shouted.

There was a loud roar and Eleanor knew Bruce was trying to protest, as well.

Tony flew directly into the portal and she heard static in her earpiece and then nothing. Tony's was dead. She looked for him, but could not see him. He was gone. She waited and waited and waited, her heart racing, wishing that he would return, but he wasn't coming out of the portal.

Eleanor looked over the side of the tower and watched as all the aliens just broke down. They fell to the ground and the lights on their bodies went out. They were dead – the missile must have exploded which meant that Tony…

After what seemed like an eternity, Eleanor heard Natasha's voice through her headset. "Just close it."

Eleanor, reluctantly, touched the tip of the scepter to the cube and there was a small explosion, knocking her back. The older man caught her before she rolled off the edge of the building and she held onto him as the hole began to close slowly. She looked up and bit her lip hard, drawing blood, looking for any sign that Tony was still alive.

As the portal began to close, Eleanor sighed and closed her eyes. She felt tears well up in her eyes and then – screaming?

Eleanor jumped to her feet and saw Tony's red suit falling to the ground quickly. "He isn't slowing down!" Steve's voice said.

Tony's lifeless figure fell to the ground and the Hulk jumped up the side of the building, catching Tony with ease. Eleanor ran into the tower, instructing JARVIS to take her all the way to ground level. He agreed quickly and she ran out to see Tony, who was lying in the street.

Someone had taken his helmet off and his eyes were closed. They all stared at him sadly and a few tears ran down Eleanor's cheeks. "Someone do something," she said quietly. "Hit him or something."

"How do you do CPR in this thing?" Steve asked, tapping the front of Tony's armored chest.

The Hulk let out a terrible roar and Tony's eyes shot open. "What the hell was that?" he gasped and Eleanor covered her face, relieved. "Eleanor – are you crying? Oh, just admit you care!"

She slapped Tony's face hard, making him groan. "Of course I care!" she said, wiping her eyes. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Calm down, sweetheart," Tony said, touching his cheek. "That hurt! What happened?"

"I think – we won," Steve sighed, looking around. The street was littered with dead aliens and Eleanor held her head in her hands. Busted fire hydrants flooded the streets with cold water and glass was everywhere.

"Not yet," Natasha murmured, looking around the city. Finally, she looked at Eleanor. "Where is he?"

Eleanor looked away and nodded towards Stark Tower.

_Ratted me out, did you?_ Loki was chuckling weakly.

_Are you okay?_

_I think so._

* * *

Loki was lying in a self made ditch in the middle of Tony's apartment. His face was banged up and bruised and cuts. His hair was an absolute mess, but Eleanor did not race towards him when the Avengers followed her up. They made eye contact and she smiled weakly as the other grabbed him. He surrendered.

They had brought him back to S.H.I.E.L.D., where he was put in a strong cell. When Eleanor met up with her mother, they hugged tightly and she cried. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in Eleanor's ear. "You were so brave."

"Thanks."

"I'm so proud to call you my daughter."

Ms. Bennett placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. As Director Fury began a meeting as to what to do with Loki and the Tesseract, as she found out it was officially called, Eleanor slipped out of the room and wandered down the hallways until she was outside of Loki's cell.

The same two agents who had been guarding her bedroom were now guarding Loki's room. They stopped her from going in and she gave them her best puppy dog look, which didn't convince them.

"Come on," she pleaded, crossing her arms. "Just for a few minutes? You can even time me."

"Five minutes," said the one and they both opened the doors for her.

Eleanor's heart jumped in her throat as she peered into the room. Loki's back was turned to the door, but as soon as she took her first step into the room, he turned around and smiled at her.

She stepped up to the glass and placed her hand on it. He did the same. They did not speak, they only thought, knowing the agents were most likely listening on the other side of the door.

_I am so glad you are safe,_ Loki thought, staring at her.

_I'm glad you're safe, too. You had me worried._

The two just looked at each other for a few moments. _Please, do not say it._

_Say what?_ Eleanor smirked. _That I was right? Earth can't be ruled?_

_I knew you were going to say something._

"What are they going to do to you?" asked Eleanor, tired of the headache communicating through their brains was giving her. She stared at Loki's hand, wanting to hold it and lace their fingers together.

"Like I know," laughed Loki. "I thought you were supposed to be at that meeting? It is going on right now, is it not?"

She flushed a deep red. "I wanted to see you instead."

"How flattering." He breathed out loudly through his nose. "So what are you planning on doing? Returning to London?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I thought maybe I'd stay here. I've become fond of New York and it might be a little nicer all cleaned up and free of alien specimen. But…"

"But?"

She lowered her voice. "Are we going to see each other again?"

"I cannot say for sure," he replied quietly. "But I told you I would find you – I will come back for you, Eleanor."

"Promise?"

Loki shook his head and laughed. "I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

okay, first of all, I passed math for the year and got an A on my chemistry final. can we just have a moment of silence to appreciate all the studying I had to do to get that A? thanks. I'M A SENIOR NOW! I just have so many summer feelings right now. my best friend is flying in from California on the 12th and ugh so excited ok. well, this is the end of this story and the next one should be posted soon. enjoy xx

**Chapter 17: The End.**

Eleanor stepped out of the cab she shared with her mother and smoothed the wrinkles in the front of her yellow sundress. Everyone was just now arriving; Thor had Loki with him, muzzled and handcuffed with the Tesseract in his large hands; Tony had rolled up in a shiny looking new car; Clint and Natasha shared a S.H.I.E.L.D. car, as well as Bruce; and Steve parked his motorcycle beside Tony's car.

Ms. Bennett stayed back, but Eleanor walked quickly to Loki, who looked down at her and didn't look away.

It had been decided that Thor would take Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard where humans wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. No one argued with it; it was a fine plan.

Eleanor turned to Thor, giving him the widest and saddest eyes the god had ever seen before in his life. She was holding on tightly to Loki's arm, not wanting to see him go so soon. The Avengers watched her closely, making sure she wouldn't free him. But she wasn't going to. She knew he had to return to Asgard. "Please – just… for two minutes, Thor…" Eleanor pleaded. She could have easily just communicated with him through her mind, but she wanted him to hold her one last time and kiss her. Finally, the thunder god gave in and pressed a button on the side of Loki's muzzle. The muzzle broke off his face and Thor caught it in his hands. Loki moved his jaw around.

She threw her arms around Loki, but he could not hug her back because Thor wouldn't take off the handcuffs. He nuzzled his face in her soft hair and Tony rolled his eyes, turning away. Everyone looked extremely uncomfortable and Ms. Bennett put her hand to her mouth, witnessing the affection he was showing her. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and her eyes filled with tears. "Do not cry for me," he whispered, seeking his lips with his own, but she hesitated and pulled away slightly.

"I'll come back for you," she replied, smoothing his jet black hair. Loki smiled weakly. He was battle worn and exhausted, threatening to collapse any second. "I promise you." She caressed his cheek bones with her thumb.

"It is too dangerous for a mortal like –"

"So?" she said angrily.

Loki smirked. "You would not last a second in Asgard," he told her teasingly, glancing at her lips. "Because no matter what, you will always be a weak and pathetic human."

Eleanor sighed sadly. "I love you, too." She pressed her lips to Loki's cheek. Eleanor laughed nervously and shook her head. She breathed on his lips and he sought out another kiss, but she refused and frowned. "This is goodbye."

"Do not cry, my love. Let me kiss you one more time." This time, Eleanor let him kiss her and he did so passionately. She smiled into the kiss and then started to cry. Thor put the muzzle back on his brother and everyone turned around, glad the scene was finally over.

Eleanor stepped up to Loki one last time and pressed her lips to the muzzle, where his lips should have been. The metal was cold against her lips and she sighed. Eleanor hugged him and then stepped away, crying as Thor took Loki out of her life for good.

She stood there as Tony and Ms. Bennett approached her. Eleanor quickly wiped her tears and crossed her arms. "You guys going back to London, then?" Tony asked, wrapping his arm around Eleanor's shoulders. She leaned into his body, staring at the spot where Loki had just been standing.

Eleanor looked to her mother and Ms. Bennett answered. "Yes, we will. There's a big party going to be happening."

"A party?" asked Eleanor.

"To celebrate your safety and the capture of the cruel man who took you."

Eleanor pushed Tony's arm off her and she blinked. "He isn't – Loki isn't – I don't need a party," she stammered. "In fact, I think I kind of like it here."

"In New York?"

"Yeah. It's nice. And it's a change from London," Eleanor smiled. She shrugged. "No one knows me here and I like it."

"But people know your mother," Tony interrupted and Eleanor glared at him.

"We'll talk about it later," Ms. Bennett sighed, putting her hands on Eleanor's shoulders. "But please just come to the party? I'm sure the Director will fly us there quickly."

Eleanor sighed again and nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Eleanor was curled up on her bed. The door opened and Directory Fury was standing in the doorway, his hands held behind his back and his posture straight like always. "I want to – _apologize _– for the way not only I, but others have treated you on this ship," he cleared his throat. "For example, throwing you into that dreadful cell should never have happened."

"Well, it _did_ happen," Eleanor replied. "But I forgive you. I can see why you thought me a threat. I seem really powerful, don't I?"

"Don't get smart," snapped Fury. "I'm trying to apologize to you and you think it's a joke."

Eleanor looked at him. "No, I don't. Thank you for apologizing."

"Is there anything I can get you, Miss Bennett? We'll be in London in absolutely no time at all."

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Just know this, Miss Bennett," Fury said. "You are always welcome on this ship. S.H.I.E.L.D. will always offer you a position aboard here."

Eleanor smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

* * *

The rest of the Avengers agreed to assemble one last time for the year for Eleanor's party. It was being held in the downstairs area of her home. The window of her bedroom, where Tony had rushed into earlier that month, was fixed up and the Great Gatsby was out of place on her bookshelf. A Norse mythology book was on her dresser.

Eleanor frowned, looking at herself in the full body mirror. Her mother had picked out a white, one shoulder tulle gown with a silver, crystal brooch on her right shoulder. Diamond earrings hung from her ears and her blonde hair was pulled into an elegant chignon. But looking at her reflection was scary. She had changed. Her skin was pale and cold, her eyes dead and dull. There were bags underneath her eyes which she tried to cover up with makeup, but there was really nothing she could do.

Ms. Bennett slid into the bedroom and walked up behind Eleanor, putting her hands before her daughter's eyes. In them, she held a pearl necklace. She clipped it around Eleanor's neck, but Eleanor didn't want it. It didn't make her look prettier. It only made her look wealthier. She didn't care about the accessories she wore. She knew it wasn't about making Eleanor beautiful, but making her look rich.

"Must I?" rasped Eleanor.

"Yes." Ms. Bennett pressed her lips to the top of Eleanor's head. "Show everyone how strong you are. They're all looking forward to seeing you."

"I'm not looking forward to seeing them," Eleanor muttered, turning to face her mother. "I don't want to go out there. I want to take off this dress and these stupid earrings. I don't want to go to anymore parties."

"Eleanor… what's wrong with you?" Ms. Bennett shook her head and looked into her daughter's cold eyes. "This party is yours. Without you, the party is nothing. Everyone downstairs is waiting to see you walk down those stairs." Eleanor's eyes began to well up with tears and Ms. Bennett's face turned angry. "It's him, isn't it? He's changed you."

"Say his name."

"How can I bring myself to say his name? I can't bear to think of what he did to him."

"I must see him."

_You will_.

Eleanor held her breath and glanced about the room. His voice rang throughout her head and she felt slightly relieved. "I'll come," she whispered to her mother. "I'll come downstairs."

So Eleanor followed her mother out of the bedroom and they walked to the staircase. Ms. Bennett's friends watched Eleanor gracefully climb down the stairs and they all clapped for her. She smiled weakly and looked around for her friends; Bruce, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Steve were in the kitchen, all drinking. She joined them, picking up a drink herself.

"Thanks for coming," she muttered to them. "I didn't even want to come downstairs."

"You really don't like it here?" asked Tony. "You really don't like all this? Parties and… stuff?"

Eleanor shook her head. "No, I hate it."

"You know…" Tony started, looking around at everyone watching him. He smirked. "There's always room at Stark Tower for you."

"Oh," Eleanor waved an impatient hand at him. "I couldn't possibly – that's ridiculous. I mean, thank you for the offer, but that's – no."

"Brucey is staying for a while until he can get a place of his own," Tony shrugged and Bruce nodded slowly. "And don't tell me you'll have to talk to your _mummy_ about it. You're an adult. You can make your own decisions."

"I don't know," said Eleanor quietly.

"And while you're there, you can train with S.H.I.E.L.D. to become a super spy or something."

"That _would_ be fun," Eleanor said. "But I don't know. That's a big move."

"You think about it. We could use you in case Loki breaks out of his cell in Asgard."

Ms. Bennett pulled Eleanor away from the Avengers to meet her old school friends. Eleanor must have said 'hello, nice to meet you' about a hundred times and shook hands and kissed cheeks and hugged. There were some reporters that had snuck in along with the group and Eleanor had to answer questions.

"What was he like?"

"Where was he from?"

"Are you a spy?"

"Are you an Avenger?"

Eleanor shook her head and refused to answer any questions about them, but a very drunk Tony had interrupted. Natasha followed him around, trying to keep him from acting stupidly, but she couldn't control him. He kept pushing her off and she didn't want to break out the moves in the middle of a crowded party.

Tony draped an arm around Eleanor's shoulders and held up a glass of whiskey, which Eleanor took from him and put down on a coffee table. "This here," he slurred to the reporter. "Eleanor Bennett – great, great – hero. Hero."

Eleanor pushed him away and walked slowly back up the stairs, sneaking away from her mother and everyone else. She retired to her room, quite disappointed Loki hadn't shown up. But she knew that he wasn't stupid enough to appear in the middle of a bunch of people. Her mother would have attempted to call S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers would have beaten him.

Looking down at her shoes, she whispered, "Loki…"

"Yes, my love?"

Eleanor looked up and smiled weakly. Loki was standing a few feet in front of her, wearing a beautiful suit with a long, black coat. His hair was slicked perfectly back and instead of his scepter in his hands, he had a cane. He set it against the wall and stepped forward, holding out his hand.

She knew it wasn't the real Loki standing in front of her. She knew that he was stuck in a prison on Asgard and that the Loki holding out his hand for her was just a copy he had projected onto Earth with his mind. However, the Loki seemed very real to her and knew that it was just as good as the real one.

She started to cry. Eleanor took his hand lightly and he put his other hand lightly on her waist. She held his shoulder and buried her face in his warm neck. His skin was soft and reassuring. He smelled like the woods.

"Stop your crying," he murmured into her hair. "I will find a way to escape this madness. But I fear that I will not be able to project a copy of myself onto this world for a long time, for I am very weak."

Their feet moved slowly in little circles. He had a good five inches on her. "Are you okay on Asgard?"

"Not particularly, but I am alive."

Eleanor pursed her lips. "Loki?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know you do, my love."

It pained her to know that he would not say it back. She didn't really expect him to; she never expected Loki to genuinely care for her in the first place. He wasn't going to just tell a mortal he loved her. He would think about how ridiculous it was.

Before she could even think, she felt the pressure on her hand and waist gone. She opened her eyes and she was standing alone in the middle of her bedroom. Loki was completely gone, vanished before her eyes. She wondered what was going on in Asgard that he had to go so quickly – without saying goodbye.

She was going to find him. Eleanor was going to get him back.

* * *

Eleanor kissed her mother's forehead.

No matter how annoying she had been throughout the whole ordeal, she knew it was only because her mother cared about her. She had avoiding death very narrowly and the situation she was thrown unexpectedly into was hard on her mother. Eleanor hugged Ms. Bennett close to her.

"I'll visit," she assured the older woman.

"You better, Eleanor."

"I will, mum," replied Eleanor, laughing quietly. She kissed her mother one last time and exited the ship.

* * *

"When you offered me a place to stay, I didn't think you'd actually make me work," groaned Eleanor, holding up a pane of glass. Bruce helped her stand it up as a mechanical arm popped it into place with ease. "Can't your stupid robots do all this for us?"

"First of all, they aren't stupid robots," Tony said as if really offended. Eleanor wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her palm and put her hands on her hips. "Second, I never said you wouldn't have to work for your stay. Besides, it builds character."

Tony grinned at Eleanor as he swirled around the brown alcohol in the glass he had. She reached for it and Tony pulled it away quickly. "Ah, ah, ah!" he said, holding up his finger. "The drinking age is 21 in America, sweetheart."

"I'll get you two something to drink," Pepper laughed, walking off the kitchen to get Bruce and Eleanor lemonade.

There was a soft breeze coming in through broken windows that they had yet to fix. Tony had some robots clean up the glass on the floor and the dent Loki had made was gone. It was true, though; Tony made Eleanor and Bruce do plenty of physical and manual labor to pay for their rooms. Eleanor didn't mind that much, however. The room she was offered was beautiful.

"Was your mom a complete wreck?" Bruce asked, gratefully accepted lemonade from Pepper. Eleanor nodded, drinking her's quickly.

"Crying and everything," chuckled Eleanor. "But I guess that's normal. It's a big move – London to New York."

"She's just concerned, you know that."

"I know," shrugged Eleanor, setting her cup down on the ground and holding up the next window pane. Bruce helped her as Tony watched, drinking his drink. "I know that now. I did some pretty stupid things."

"You think?" teased Bruce. "Scared us all half to death."

"Less talking, more working!" Tony shouted. He had finally started working; he was setting up the power that had gone out during all the fighting.

Bruce and Eleanor grinned at each other and continued to work. "Have you considered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s offer?" asked Bruce, grunting as he snapped another pane into place with hardly any held from the mechanical arm. Pepper went to attempt to reprogram it to help with the work load. Eleanor and Bruce took another break, drinking some more lemonade.

"I have," answered Eleanor. "But I haven't come up with an answer yet for them. They said I'd be going through a year of training with Natasha mostly, but I'm not sure what to say."

"But if you do that," continued Bruce. "You could be a bigger help to us Avengers next time there's some kind of attack on our world by a group of aliens."

"True, true," Eleanor snorted.

"Plus the benefits are great."

"Also true," nodded Eleanor. "I'll think some more about it."

* * *

That night, Eleanor crept into the living room. She pulled out her phone and found Director Fury's number. She held her thumb above the 'call' button and hesitated, thinking it over quickly.

Finally, she pushed the button and held it to her ear, lounging in the leather couch. She ran her fingers through her hair over and over again as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Director Fury, it's Eleanor."

"Hello, Miss Bennett."

"I've come up with an answer for you."

"Excellent – and?"

"Yes, I'll help you."


End file.
